Grojband: Love with a Price
by carlo.murphy.1
Summary: Maturing over the years Laney has taken a vacation to met her parents putting Grojband on a stand still. But unknown to Corey His bestfriend will come back different. Come join us to see how Corey falls in love with Laney and learns to protect her life from a certain insane family member maybe other people will fall in love! Mild sexual content-Disclaimer I own nothing of Grojband
1. Mature!

**Hey everyone this is my second fanfic on a new show Grojband. This one is going to be long. Also I changed the ages so Corey and Grojband members 16 friends 16 and Trina and Mina 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Grojband products**

**Chapter 1: MATURE?**

Corey Pov:

Well today seems a well even day to tick off Trina yet again. Since Lanes went on vacation last month. The band hasn't been getting that much gigs any more.

But that's going to change today! Why you may ask? Because she's coming back today! That means more gigs, more cash, and more fame! Wait she's coming at 2:00, and its 8:00 so Awwww man that boring time for Core.

**#** ***Wicked boring transition*#**

"She's getting out of her cab, she's outside, she's walking up the driveway, she's touching the doorknob, and she's turning the knob and she"- "Thanks for the specific updating Kon."

Kin was encouraging his brother enough to keep him occupied. "So Core, I sneaked a peak at Laney when she walked out of her cab. I think you'll be impressed."

That was weird and what did he mean by impress- Oh crap she's hot! "Hey guys I missed you so much!" Laney started to give hugs to Kin and Kon. For some reason I was bothered by this but I ignored it and replied.

"Hey Laney!" She let go of the twins and ran towards me to give a hug. I hate to say this but Laney has M-matured a lot since she left. Man what has Florida done to her?! She gave a tight squeeze and something was poking me, more like two something's. It was her… mmmm h-her chest.

If those things keep poking me like that it won't be too long tell she's the one getting poked. After the greeting we decide to have a little band session to see if Laney gotten rusty.

**Mina's Pov:**

I was in Trina's room doing her nails and the band started to play, causing me to mess up. "Mina! You Messed Up my Nails!" Sometimes I wonder why I stand for her, for one I actually like there music!

What does Trina even get out of making their lives miserable? But I can't do anything, problem is that since my parents moved I've been living with Trina. I mutter under my breath "Bitch." And walked to the bathroom to get a towel. No towels, great, I wonder if there any in the down stairs one.

When I walked down stairs Grojband was still playing they were sounding pretty good. Since Trina put that lock on her diary there not going to get lyrics! Oh, but what am I supposed to do? They're going to need lyrics soon if they want gigs. "Hey Mina!" Everybody said "Hi guys, how's it"- I was cut short.

Trina pulled me in her room and slammed the door. "I told you to never talk to those little brats! Disobey me again and it's out on the curb for you!" You know I was never scared of Trina but since I'm living under the same roof it's like she owns me. She pays me and it's not a lot but I will be able to get my own place, I guess I'll have to deal with her crap for a few more months.

**Laney's Pov:**

The band is great! It's great to be back to be back. But Corey seems uneasy for some reason. "Hey Corey, is everything ok." I played a little game with him to see how he would act. I walked up with my hands behind my back walking slowly towards him.

I may or may not have swayed my hips around not too much. When I got close I bit my lip and looked down and up and gave a little smirk. He was frozen!

He was sweating and finding it hard to respond. But he got something out. "I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I think Kin is calling me got to go!" He speed off running, not only was that funny, but it told me something else, Corey is in to me.

From when we first met, to our 'fake date' I've liked Corey but now, I love him. And I think he feels the same way. Just needs a push.

**Corey's Pov:**

What the heck is going on with me?! I have to find Kin. "And that Kon is where manure comes from." "Everything I know is a lie!"

I grabbed him and pulled Kin in my room and locked the door. I was just about to say something when Kin stopped me. "Let's see the symptoms hmmm…, well we got sweaty hands, heart racing, twitching, well either you're in love or you have an illness call goat's hands. Have you had any Harding?"

"Crap, goat hands sound better right now, how can I be in love?" "Well my friend I wish I can say it's simple but it really isn't. No one really understands love, scientists have studied it but no one knows what makes anyone fall on love. But people have ideas on it and their ways of dealing with it." "Okay, so how do I get rid of it?" Kin smiled and shook his head "There's no way to get rid of it. The only reason someone would stop loving someone is because they found someone they love even more."

It was like Kin was speaking gibberish. I didn't understand anything he was saying. So I popped the question "So 'love doctor' who am I in love with?" "That depends, when did you start feeling this way?" "Ever since I saw Lanes….." I slowly caught on. Am in love with Laney! "Ok let's test it." Kin pulled out a picture of Lanes.

"Where did you get a picture of Lanes in a two piece bathing suit?" "I have my sources. Now how do you feel?" I started to stare at it, she was smoking hot.

"Well, am feeling something down there." "That's normal Corey, now how do you feel." Kin pulled out another picture. Where is he getting these pictures? She was wearing a jeans with a red doted collar shirt she looked like was from the farm.

"Well the same way." "But is there any other feelings?" "We'll all I want to done is hug her and have her close." "Yep, you're in love." "How do you know?" "Anyone would get hard if they see a girl like that! You felt the same way in the second picture, but you have the warm feeling. Where all you want to do is hold her instead of having your feeling in your pants. If that all you felt, that means all you want to do is have sex with her." How does Kin know so much about love? Do I really love Laney? Does she love me back? Where did Kin get those photos from?! Well we'll find out soon! Thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Closing garage door*#**

**Wow Corey loves Laney! Laney has now matured so that's a fun fac****t. I wonder if I can find Kin's source. Hmmmm…. (Looks to crowd awkwardly) any way Kin seems like his the love doctor in this so what is Kon? (Rubbing hands evilly.)**


	2. Moving out

**Hey guys! So today Corey found out that he does have thing for Laney but I think Laney wants to toy around for a few more days. Let's see the hilarious look on Corey's face when she does! (Rubbing hand evilly) Anyway… Shout out to my friend Bruno Marslover21!**

**Bruno Mars: Less talking, more movie watching!**

**Selena Gomez: Oh, eat your popcorn.**

**Me: I want some!**

**Chapter 2: Moving out**

**Mina's Pov:**

I've been having scary dreams lately, it's about how Trina kicks me out and I have no place to go. When I think about it, it's not too long until she will. She did it before as some sort of scare tactic. But to be honest if I was gone it would be hell on earth for her. She is completely dependent on me.

I do her hair, I clean her clothes, I drive her around, and I even did her homework for college! I can't put up with this any longer! Awwww, she's a slave driver. Well at less I'm getting paid tomorrow. But fifty buck isn't much for a twenty year old woman.

**Corey's Pov:**

Kin was talking to me about Lanes, it was safe for now because Kon was at home and Laney was at her Grandma. But I noticed Mina walking up the stairs dressed as a Butler carrying Trina's food. Why does she stand for her? I ran up to talk to her.

"Mina is everything ok?" "Corey? Go, go, Trina said if I talked to you guys she'll kick me out!" I looked into the eye of a scared twenty year old and I couldn't stand it! I had to do something.

"Mina, the only reason you're putting up with Trina is because you need money for a place right?" She shook her head "Well when mom and dad died they left me 90,000 dollars and they gave Trina the house and 40,000 dollars. Trina is threating me to kick me out to so I feel your pain and since you caught your sense from when we were kids, you've treated me like my mom. So since I have the money and you're a legal adult we can build a house."

Mina face was in shock "I'm sorry it was a stupid idea"- she pulled me into a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Corey! But how will we pull this off without Trina finding out?" "No worries Mina, I have a crazy Idea that just might work."

**#*Crazy Idea Transition!*#**

**Kin Pov:**

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Corey was telling me everything what he and Mina discussed. In my opinion this was going to be hard to pull off.

"Corey, somehow some way Trina is going to find out! Besides, I can't build it! I don't have license for building. Not only that but your sixteen! Way too young to say you're building a house right now!" Corey always had a smile on his face when we had crazy ideas but he had this smirk.

"Okay, you don't have a license but my cousin does, I'm not building it Mina is, she is a legal adult, and am going to live there too! Trina has been threating to kick me out since I turned fourteen. So new house means no Trina, besides Mina life is miserable, we got to get her out of here!"

Walking around the room, hand on my chin, I thought of the pros and cons of this and how this crazy plan can work. "Corey, you don't make my life easy man. I guess it can work. But!" Corey was already jumping around the room. "I need building supplies, which means money to get them." "Done!" "I also need you to get Trina out of the house for a few months." Corey gave me a no problem look and run out the door.

**#*Wicked bank transaction*#**

**Corey Pov:**

I ran to the bank and withdrawed 5,000 bucks and ran to find Nick Mallory. It wasn't long tell I found him on a street corner leaning on air. How does he do that?!

"Nick I need to ask a favor." "You want Nick Mallory to go on a five month cruise with your sister?" "How did you know?" "You already ask Nick Mallory to do this before in your childhood. But what does Nick Mallory get out of it?" "I'll give you five hundred bucks?"

Nick gave me a nod and we high fived. I ran back to Kin to tell him the good news, but another one of my problems came up. It was Laney, looking sexier than ever! Crap, crap!

"Hi, Corey whatcya doing?" Where have I heard that before? "Hi, L-lanes." I was shaking and getting sweaty and having that feeling again. What did Kin call it again, that warm feeling. I don't know what came over me but I hugged her.

"Wow Core! Tight grip too. Looks like my welcome back hugs aren't done yet." What the H did I do that for? I let her out of my grasp "Awwww, Lanes I have something I should tell you."

I have no idea how I got that out! "Sure Core, what's up?" I tried to get it out but it was like I had a brick in my throat! I was just about to tell her when something else came up.

"Nice weather we have huh?!" Laney looked confused, I don't blame her! The weather? I AM SUCH AND IDIOT! "Awwww, me and Mina are building a house, y-you want in?" She was even more confused but for some reason she agreed "Okay, when is construction starting?" "Wait, you mean it?" She gave a reassuring look.

We walked to the garage and found Kon playing a video game I was still on air that Laney was now living with us! She already asked her grandma. What can be better than this?! Well thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage door closing*# **

**Yay! Corey is moving out! I wonder how Trina is going to act. LOL! You know I always thought that Trina was so annoying when she bossed around Mina. Shout out to my friends! **

**Bruno Mars: How old is Trina?**

**Selena Gomez: Too young for you.**

**Me: Oh, she just jealous of her.**

**Selena Gomez: Oh quiet down, you know you want this!**

**Bruno Mars: She got you there man.**


	3. Proposal

**Hey guys! So I have got to say, I didn't know it was possible for me to get 300 views in a single day. After I uploaded chapter two I noticed and man I am so thankful! I got 6 favorites 10 followers and only one review? Come on talk it up. I won't bite. You can also review on my rules story. I mainly check for reviews there.**

**Bruno Mars: Hey, where the popcorn?**

**Miranda Cosgrove: And why does D'Carlo have butter on his hands?**

**Selena Gomez: OH you are so going to get it!**

**Me: What? It's I can't believe it's not butter! Ahhhhhh!**

**Chapter 3: Proposal**

**Corey's Pov:**

You know I wasn't expecting this to work, like all my other plans, but for some reason it is. Me and Kon were at the door of Trina's room. I was about to knock the door but it swinged open before I could touch it. "What Corey! Can't you see that Mina giving me a foot massage?!" "Calm down Trina! We have a proposal." "Unless you have Nick Mallory in that sentence I'm not interested." Kon spoke up "Oh find, come on Corey, it looks like Trina doesn't want a five month cruise." Trina sprung up out of her bed. "Keep talking." she said Kon spoke up again, why is he taking my thunder? "You get to go on a five month cruise, but you have to leave Mina here, with us." Me and Kon hands were crossed and awaiting her answer. She was pacing around the room; I gave Mina a wink from across the room. She responded "Why do you want Mina?" Man she was good. But not good enough. "Trina, you don't have time to worry about that because you need to pick out some clothes pack your bags and get ready because it leaves for 3:00 and its 2:00." Take that Kon! Why am I making this a contest? "I don't know…" "Nick Mallory will be there." She ran into the bathroom and started the shower and yelled some command to Mina, something about packing clothes or whatever. It didn't matter much to me, as long as she is out of the house.

**Laney's Pov:**

I was at the construction site, with Kin trying to design the house. It already had the base, but we need to work fast if we have to have this done before Trina's arrival. You know at first I didn't want to move out of my Grandma's place but she'll always visit. Because she's a maid and were paying her to come every now and then to clean. The house is pretty big. Since the twins want to move in we changed the construction plans. There are two stories with Kitchen, dining room, living room, and bathroom. The upstairs is four bedrooms. Mina's, Corey's, the twin's, and mine's with a bathroom. But what can make this place better? A garage of course! This one is specially made for the band. It has a stage with curtain and two Amps installed and even a flat screen!There's also a space in the front to hold a crowd. Kin has out done himself. This place is going to be awesome!

** Kin's Pov:**

The designing of the building was finished all we have to do is let Corey cousin do the work and bye-bye Trina! I motioned for my phone to call Corey. "Hello." "Corey the house designing is done, the base is complete, and were moving on to the structure of the house." "Excellent (Rubbing hand evilly), everything is going according to plan." "Anyway, what is Trina doing?" I already knew she was getting ready for Nick Mallory but I asked anyway. "She's getting ready for her dream date with nick, but Kin you think that it's a good idea for me and Lanes to be under the same roof? I mean were both 16." I always knew that this was going to come up. The "talk", you see Corey mom and dad died when he was only 8 and Trina have been taking care of him since. But Mina has done most of the work, that's why Corey so close to her. "Well buddy we'll have to talk about this in private, face-to-face. He agreed and hung up the phone.

**#*5 MONTH EPIC TRANSITION*#**

**Corey's Pov:**

"Kon where are you?!" "I'm here! I'm here!" Me, Kin, Mina, and Laney were in the garage waiting for Trina to come back but, with no time to spare Kon jumped in the couch with everyone and Trina walked in the door with Nick Mallory. "Awwww, five months with my Nicky! What could be better?" "Well, I can top that easy. I'm moving out!" "Good! Mina go get me some popcorn me and Nicky want to watch a movie!" "Sorry Trina but I'm not taking orders from you anymore!" Trina was on fire, literately! I don't know who I should call. A fireman, a doctor, or a Priest! "Mina either you get me my popcorn right now or you're fired!" "I don't need your money! Fifty bucks a month doesn't go a long way you know! Besides I'm moving out with Corey!" "Oh, yea losers? So were ya going? Live in a cramped apartment? Fine! Go! More space for me and Nick." Nick spoke up "Actually Trina, Corey paid Nick Mallory 500 bucks to go on that cruise, so he and Mina could build a house." Trina was about to burst, but she better hold that dairy mode because were not finished. "Not only has the construction finished but Nick Mallory has a secret he must share." Really? I thought we were finished. She is totally going to burst so Nick has to get this out fast. "Corey, the money what you gave to Nick Mallory was spent for a good cause." Everyone looked at each other confused.

Nick got on his knees, towards Mina?! Oh boy… "Mina, will you marry Nick Mallory?" Nick pulled out this diamond ring. Mina gasped, she always like Nick Mallory but was scared by Trina to even think about it. Mina looked to Nick and to Trina and she smiled. "Yes Nick! Yes I will!" I had to do this to save seven people today. "I'm sorry to butt in but Trina is going to explode!" Everyone duck and ran for cover this was going to be a big one!

**#Trina's Dairy mode#**

I caught the dairy in my hands made some new lyrics.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bell sing like hoooo _ **(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

_So what you wanna dooooo_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake and you wanna break up that's cool _

_No I won't blame you let just run girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say ya ya ya ya ya _

_And we'll go go go go go_

_When you're ready like I'm ready _

_Because it's a beautiful night_

_Looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you._

The whole town had come to hear the song. But Trina was still baking. She came stomping toward Mina. I wanted to warn her, but it was better for Trina to get her beating. "HEY BITCH!" "Whatever you say Hoe!" Man I never realize there was a bad side to Mina. Trina got in Mina's face I wanted to do something but, naaaaw. Trina motioned to slap her; she was inches away until Nick grabbed her hand. "Nick! Let me go!" Trina tried to say in her nice voice, didn't know she had one. "Trina, Nick Mallory won't stand for you abusing other people, I am sick of you and if I'm not telling the truth! My name isn't Nick Mallory!" "I don't have to abuse people! I'm good!" "Nick you used your pronouns for me!"

"From what I see here you're not good, you have broken the law!" Mayor Mellow popped out of the crowd "Not only have you had a legal servant treated illegally by making her your slave! But you committed Child abuse, Child neglect, Mental abuse, and not only that but you have destroyed 10,000 dollars of property, having Illegal explosives, 500 dollars' worth of paper to write your traffic tickets, you were about to commit assault on an Innocent civilian when she was just engaged, shall I go on?" Trina head was hugged low, staring at the ground. Mayor Mellow call the police and they took her away. "Now Corey, do a Mayor a favor and go play that song again!" I did as Mayor Mellow requested and we started to play again.

**Take that Trina! I always hated her for treating Mina like dirt. And NOW Mina's engaged! That should really hurt Trina. Don't worry there going to be some Corey*Laney action next chapter! And I think it's about time for Kin and Kon to have some action?! We'll see.**

**Bruno Mars: I wanted to see Mina and Trina fight.**

**Me: I wonder who would win in a fight Miranda or Selena.**

**Selena Gomez: What you guys talking about?**

**Bruno+Me: Nothing! **


	4. Just for laughs

**Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the best fanfiction writer of them all? I know it isn't me! To be honest I have a long way to go if I want to be the best. So let's get started!**

**Selena Gomez: Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the sexiest of them all.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Me of course!**

**Selena Gomez: No me!**

**Bruno Mars: I got money on Selena.**

**Me: Miranda got those sharps nails man.**

**Chapter 4: Just for laughs**

**Laney's Pov:**

I was packing up my stuff when Corey and Kon came to help. Mina was outside waiting but Nick was with Kin at the house, cleaning up after construction. I was psyched that am moving and living on my own but what was even more fun is I get to be under the roof of Corey. I decided to mess with him a few more days then tell him. It's not hard anymore for me. I just want to see if he'll talk first. Kon knocked and I called so he could come in. Corey followed close behind. "Hey Lanes need some help?" I gave Kon 5 boxes of stuff to carry outside.

But I gave Corey a much more 'rewarding' job. "Corey can you help me chose which clothes I should keep and which to get rid of?" I noticed that Corey started to sweat and he was shaking, "S-sure L-Lanes." I pulled out clothes but I was saving a better one for him to see. "So, do you think I should keep this two piece or is it too much?" I pulled out my black and green two piece swim suit, it was the color of my usual dress, and boy was it revealing! Corey was shaking! He couldn't even speak. But this wasn't enough, not for me. "Stay right there pretty boy, am going to try this on."

**Corey's Pov:**

NO! This can't be happening I have to get out of here! Not only am I shaking sweating and have that warm feeling, I'm having that 'other' feeling! And when she comes back I'm SCREWED! I'M hard right now and if she comes back and she sees me like this it will end the band and even worst our friendship! I already like the girl! But what happens if she follows along?! This is bad! This is bad! Crap! I can hear her footsteps!

**Laney's Pov:**

Corey is going to flip when he sees me like this! I walk in my room to see Corey sitting on my bed. He hasn't seen me yet. So I decided to toy with him. He was turned around in the bed I tapped his shoulder and he turned, mouth wide open. "Corey you might want to keep your mouth close, you might catch a fly." I sat next to him and touch his shoulder then I put my hand on his thigh. Don't worry; I know what makes a man tic. I started to move my hand forward and back. I got him. I kind of knew, because a piece of his jeans touched my hand that wasn't there before. I decided to leave it there for now so I motioned my hand higher up his thigh and whispered in his ear. "_What's wrong Core, getting…Horney?"_ "Sorry got to go! Think Kon broke a hip!" He ran out the door. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't worry Corey Rifften you'll tell me you love me by the end of the week."

**#*Wick Cool Transition*#**

**Kin's Pov:**

I heard the car pull up swept the last of the dirt into the garbage and went to open the door. Oh boy… Corey looks like he's dying when he was lifting a box filled with his stuff but I don't think it was that. Corey was walking up with Laney. I think she's messing with him. Corey has been telling me about Laney giving him that 'feeling' down there. But I have to let him fight this battle. I can't just to Lanes and tell to stop seducing him! There was no way for him to get out this unless he did it himself. I went outside and helped everyone get settle in the house. I showed Corey to his room and he pulled me inside. "Dude you have to find a better way to get my attention!" "Yea, Yea, but that not important right now! Laney seducing me and I can't take it anymore!" "You know you could just tell her?" "I can't! When I try to tell her, it's like there a brick in my throat!" No worries Corey. It's late, so get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning. Corey finally calmed down.

**Mina's Pov:**

I woke up early to make everyone breakfast. I was still on air from the proposal! I went to the kitchen which was pretty big and I started to make my famous banana pancakes. When I started the stove, Nick came behind and holds me by my waist. "Up early, I see?" Nick has been taking classes to help him with his speaking in the third person deal I wonder where he got that from. But this is the first day we've gotten away from Trina. "Let Nick-I mean me do this for you." "You're learning!" I said excitedly I picked up the newspaper what Nick already got from outside. The headlines read "Crazy girl arrested for treating servant like slave." Although I did hate the girl I never thought that I would make her life miserable and get her throwed in prison and even take her dream guy all in one day. I felt bad and I sighed, I guest Nick noticed. "I know you probably feel bad about Trina but I always like you when we were kids and how you were treated now I couldn't let Trina do that to you." That was so sweet of Nick "Thanks Nick but I feel bad mostly for Corey. I mean his mom and dad both died in a car accident and Trina was his only family and I got her thrown in prison." Nick gave me a hug and held me tight "If Corey doesn't have any parent N-we should be his parents." He was still finding it hard to use his pro-Did he just say he wants to adopt Corey?! "What?" "We should adopt Corey he hasn't had a father figure since he was 8 and since he's already calling you mom…why can't he call men dad?" I was shocked but I never thought about this but if we don't calm Corey to be our son they'll take him away. "Ok but we have to do this to day if we want to keep Corey." Nick went upstairs to wake everyone up and I finished the pancake and started to make coffee.

**Nick's Pov:**

I woke up everyone and saved Corey for the last. "Laney. Laney." "Five more minutes…" I laughed "You said that 29 minutes ago." She gave a groan and got out of bed. Next are the twins "Come on you two rise and shine." They got up easier than Laney did. The three already went downstairs to eat breakfast "Corey." I sat down in the bed "Man…I hate mornings." "Look Corey, since Trina was arrested your up for adoption, so you need a family, but we found a loving family with a beautiful soon to be wife and not so bad looking husband." "Yea, right Nick where am I supposed to find a family like that?" "Please, call me dad." Well usually Corey does this but Thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*# **

**That's so cool to have Nick for a Dad and Mina for a Mom! I wonder if Trina will come back. She was a pest once she'll come back and to get Nick. But love will triumph!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Wait if they got engaged that means there will be a wedding!**

**Selena Gomez: And where there is a wedding there is a cake!**

**Bruno Mars: What kind of cake is it?**

**Me: Do you even have to ask? Chocolate!**


	5. Prison breakout

**Hey everyone! So today Mina and Nick are going to Claim Corey to be there adopted son. But what does Trina have to say? I guess we'll have to see!**

**Bruno Mars: Can we put Trina into a dark corner?**

**Selena Gomez: No! If you stay in a dark corner Justin beaver will get ya. What was that?! D'Carlo, stop that!**

**Me: I'm right here!**

**Chapter 5: Prison break out**

**Mina's Pov:**

"No! I don't want him around her anymore!" I was screaming at the information desk at the adoption center. We had to fill out a bunch of paperwork so me and Nick can be Corey's Legal parents. Seems simple at first**, **it comes with a catch. We have to get Corey's first legal guardian to sigh her signature. This means we have to get Trina to sign. "Look, Corey's first guardian was Trina Rifften! You know, the woman who treated her servant like a slave, and her servant is this woman right here! She won't sign off just to bug us and separate this whole family!" "I understand sir; I'll see what I can do. I pull some strings and get your son back but it's a long process. It may take up to 3 years and by then it'll be too late. So I think it'll make more sense to try and get that signature either that or I'll try to speak to mayor mellow and he'll have to decide.

"I understand…" We got back to the car and drove off to the prison where Trina was held. "Can we speak to Trina Rifften?" The guards let us in to this small room with telephones on a bullet proof glass and then I saw the Tramp, She was wearing the usual clothes of inmates orange with handcuffs on her legs and arms, I got to say she was finally home.

She sat down with her head hung down low looking at the ground. Everything was quiet until Trina spoke up "What do you want? Came to make my life more miserable?" "You think we wanted this for you?" I said angrily "I wasn't talking to you Bitch I was talking to Nicky." "What?!" "Did I stutter? I said I'm talking to Nick." "Prison riot in courtyard 3!" The guard behind and two other officers ran to the courtyard leaving us three behind alone?! "How convenient was that?" Something is wrong did Trina do this on purpose. Trina got out of her cuffs and jumped on the next side, we back away. Nick put me behind him in a protective stance. "How'd you get out of your cuffs?!" Nick spoke. "Well, prison not so bad. Three meals a day gets you really thin." She jumped on the floor and started to walk towards us, she pulled out a knife! "Trina you wouldn't dare!" "Oh but I would, you see I love Nick and I'll do anything to get my Nicky Wicky back. Even if it means killing you, Corey or anyone of those little brats!" "Well Trina if you're going to kill Mina you're going to have to kill me first!" Nick got in a karate stance. I knew those classes would come in handy. "Nicky! Well so be it! Don't worry I'll only knock some sense into you so you can remember you love me not that slut!"

Trina ran toward Nick and swung the knife at him; Nick ducked and punches Trina square in her face. She backs up and throws the knife at me, I dive to the left and Nick looks back. That was a mistake Trina jumped on him and pinned him on the floor. "So Nicky you ready to love me yet?" Trina was leaning in for a kiss and Nick was trying to prevent but couldn't and I wasn't going to let that happen!

**Nick's Pov:**

I wanted Mina to stay out of this so she wouldn't get hurt but I need help. I looked up and Mina was charging forward, she jumped on Trina and started to pull her hair. I toke the opportunity and kick Trina to a far enough distance but I'll regret that blow for the rest of my life because where she landed was close to the door. "I'll be back and when I come back you'll regret that you ever asked BITCH to marry you!" She ran out the door. We followed but it was too late she was gone! "We got to get out of here and warn some one!" I agreed but I realized something, if Trina escaped from jail she said she'll kill anyone to get to me! That means... "The kids!" We got in the car and sped off.

**Laney's Pov:**

I was heading to my room when I heard a knock to the door. "Who's there?" Probably Kon lock himself out again. There was a knock but sounded a lot louder like someone was getting in! "Guys! Get down here!" Kin came down "Did Kon lock himself out again?" "No someone trying to get in!" "Trust me it's Kon." "Guys am right here!"

"I stand corrected." The bang became louder now we were at the front door Kin was in the front of us in a protective stance then the door was busted down. "Hey brats!" It was Trina! "No way you were arrested!" Kon said with his fist balled the boys were ready to put up a fight. "How did you break down the door?!" "A couple of days in prison with nothing to do but plot your revenge and lift weights will do that to ya. Now how do you want to die slow and painful or torture then quick death?" She started to walk toward us then she ran Kin and Kon told me to stay put and call for help.

**Kin's Pov:**

I was scared out of my mind but I knew I was doing this for Corey and for Laney; she was not going to hurt her! Kon jumped and throw a punch and missed and was kicked back. I sneaked up behind her and got a piece of the broken wood from the door and slammed it against her back it broke in two, giving no sigh of pain she punched me twice and slammed me against the wall. Kon came back and held her hand from giving me another blow and he punched her in the cheek. "Thanks Bro! So pretty girl not so pretty anymore?" "You're not a supermodel yourself kid!" She ran towards us again and jumped kicked me, I slid across the floor close to Laney "I'm sorry Laney." I was out like a light.

**Kon's Pov:**

"Kin!" Kin was out and I was left to keep Laney safe but I didn't last long. Trina was running toward me but I was distracted by Kin's injures, when I turned around Trina was already in my face, she gave me a punch in the stomach and held my head and swinged her knee to my face I winced and walked back in pain. She gave the last blow and kicked me to Laney and Kin; they were to the open to the kitchen. I was still awake; unlike Kin, and Trina pulled out a knife. I could see my reflection. "You're going to kill us?!" Laney said frighten "That's the plan. Now since you put up a good fight, I'll make it easy and painless. So let's start with Kin since he's half dead." She raise the Knife, I always thought this was how I would die! "Trina!" Corey was still walking down the last set of stairs with a pistol in his hand?! "You're a little late for the party little brother."

"Trina, if you hurt them… I-I h-have no chose b-but to hurt you!" "Oh, you hurt me? That's so funny! Corey! The big, bad wolf is going to shot his sister? HAHAHAHA! Look at yourself you're shake like you just came out of the freezer! You never had the guts to tell Laney you like her but you can shot me?" Trina was right Corey was shaking. Trina was walking towards Corey. She's in his face now and Corey couldn't even move. "So little brother shoot me. SHOOT ME!" Corey gave no response and lowered the weapon. "I can't do it." "I knew it. Pathetic. Just pathetic." She slapped him hard and he slid to the floor with the gun out of reach. He tried anyway but Trina stomped on his hand hard. "Corey! No!" "Say good bye to your dream boy shouldn't have messed with him. You two would've looked cute together. Now you'll feel my pain." Just before she could finish Corey off sirens were hear in the distance. "Oh, well. Play time is over kitties but I'll be back." she ran through kitchen I got up and dived to catch her by her leg but she was too fast. Laney followed and looked out the window to see she was gone. Laney came to tend to me but I refused "I'm fine. Go check for Corey I got Kin.

**Mina's Pov:**

"If Trina even looks at our house to hard I'll hunt her down and kill her! Oh my God! Nick the house!" "I know. They're ok. They just have to be." The cop car parked and we bolted out of the car 10 other officers followed behind us weapon drawn. "OH MY GOD! THAT BITCH HURT MY FAMILY!" "It's ok Mina they're safe." I held Corey close and the others to "I'm sorry Mina we couldn't catch her." "No boys, you kept Laney safe! Good job. What's my gun doing do here?" "I'm sorry mom. I-I couldn't protect everyone I-I c-couldn't do it." Corey started to sob in my arms I can't believe I put them through this. "It's ok Corey you distracted her long enough so you did help." So since Corey's still recovering I guess I have to do this. Thanks for come out everyone! Wait what did she do to the door?!

**#*Garage Door Closing*# **

**That Meany Trina, why doesn't she back off of this family. So next chapter will be CoreyxLaney action I think it's about time for them to get together am I right? I know that what you want to see. So I do it for my fans. Shout out to the random guest with the pretty please with a cherry on top review and Kitty ears!**

**Bruno Mars: The twins put up a good fight!**

**Selena Gomez: Trina plays dirty!**

**Me: So do you and Bruno.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Oh get over here Murphy! You're looking for a beating from Selena aren't you?**


	6. Love, love, and more love

**YAY we now have 5 reviews! Oh come on people that was sarcasm! We need more reviews I need your opinions to make this story better trust me I check my reviews daily I will reply to you, there is no such thing as a wrong answer!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Ya there is. It's called Bruno**

**Selena Gomez: Ya girl power!**

**Me: Lady's me and Bruno has a suggestion (reaching in pocket)**

**Miranda Cosgrove : How do you wanna bet he going to pull out weed?**

**Chapter 6: Love, Love, and more Love**

**Corey's Pov:**

It's been a week since Trina attacked us. I feel bad that I have to either put my sister down or she'll put me down. But right now I have bigger problems… Laney's coming!

**Laney Pov:**

Since Trina has already said it I have to talk to Corey about this Love issue. I had my fun now. I think it's time to get serious. I do love Corey so much but I wonder if Mina will kick me out for me and Corey even if he says yes. I knocked on Corey's door and he let me in. He didn't have a shirt on at the time and I noticed something. Corey matured himself. Not only has Corey gotten taller but he's gotten stronger, the boy even has abs now! "So Corey about what your sister said." "What about it? Accept that I'll be having more nightmares from now on." "Well remember when she said that you didn't have the guts to tell me you like me?" "Y-Yea?" "Well you don't have to do; I can do it for you." I got close to him and I kissed him. We stayed like this for a minute and I broke the kiss.

"Well how do you feel?" Corey spent 10 minutes telling what he and Kin discussed about me he even told me about that warm feeling he has. I knew he loved me! "Well, Corey there's really no way to get rid of that warm feeling but there is a way to 'feed its hunger', Lay down and I'll follow and all you have to do is hold me. I have that warm feeling to"- before I could say another word Corey held me and we lay in the bed looking at the ceiling for at least 20 minutes doing nothing. We just stared at the ceiling and talked. From we were kids Corey never liked this stuff but now he loved every minute of it. It was romantic! Still laying in the bed I popped the question. "So Corey? Do you like me?" "Sorry Lanes I don't like you." I felt my heart sink but he wasn't finished "I love you." "Awwww, Corey you don't know how long I waited to hear you say that, but don't do that again." I playfully punched his arm "Also most gave me a heart attack."

"So what do you want to do?" I wondered "We could watch a movie?" We agreed and went to the living room. Corey put in Red Dawn but I wasn't interested in the movie I was more interested on Corey still bare chest. "Cuddling?" "What, no way!" I replied but caught on to what he wanted he just wanted to hug some more, not to do 'that' "Oh! Sorry Core, I thought you meant something else." I lie down on his chest and felt like I was safe from anything. Soon we both feel asleep.

**Kin's Pov:**

I hate to say this but the lead guitarist and bassist for the Newmans are no longer with us. Because they moving with Mina's mom and dad and now their group is broken up. How do I know this? Well I just heard it from Kim herself! I was walking down the street and saw Kim crying. I don't care how bad of a traitor I am. But come on I still have a heart! I walked over. Although the tears she still snapped at me? "What do you want?!" "I just came to talk." "Yea right! Corey sent you to spy on me!" "No, no! I just want to ask, why are you crying?" After explaining I offered to get her some coffee. Then I found that she was nice and smart, but she does look familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.

**Kon's Pov:**

I was at the arcade when I saw Konnie. She wasn't having as much fun as you would in an arcade. She was just there! With a soda in her hand. She looked like she was crying, that isn't natural for Konnie to cry. Hmmmm, she always looked familiar to someone but I can never Point it out. "Hey. So what's wrong?" "Do you even care?" "Well, I really"- She already was telling me what went wrong, for a girl so evil she is can of hot. "So, maybe we could go for some rounds around the arcade." She agreed and we had a great time! But I still can't figure out who she looks like. Then it hit me! "Wow look just like Miranda Cosgrove!" **(Miranda: WHAT?!)** She gave me a hug with her foot in the air.

**Corey's Pov:**

Today was such a great day! I guess I 'fed' that emotion because the other one is coming…and Laney is still on top of me…AHHHHHH! I can't control this thing at times! What to do! What to do! I have an idea that just might work. "Laney, umm… I don't really know how to say this but"- "You're getting hard aren't you?" "Maybe…" She stood up. Oh come on Corey! You're just and idiot! Just a stupid-"Well that's normal. I mean is it a turn off no, but we shouldn't." "No, no, no, no! I don't want to do it! It's just"- "You can't control it Corey. I don't think any boy can." "Well, that's the truth." She gave me a quick kiss and walked to her room. I had his urge to look but I tried to resist. But I looked anyway. What? If you were in my situation you would look to. She looked back. I guess she caught on that I was looking because she covered her mouth and blushed. Then she used her finger and moved it like she was saying come here. I don't know how it was possible but I started to move towards her. I followed her to her room but she got in before I did. I couldn't see her because the room was dark. I then turned around and saw her pushing me on the bed and walking towards me. "Sorry Corey, but you remember that feeling you have down there, the one you can't control? Well sometimes I can't control mine." She jumped on me. Sorry guys can't describe the events got some work to do as you can see, thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Wow Corey didn't know you had it in you. So shouts out to Kburdick32 and Chris Nest, Thanks for the review guys. On the reviews, doing better. Where at 9 reviews now. Also I have a new story I'm making about me and my friends I haven't come up with a title yet but its coming.**

**Selena Gomez: How do I look anything like Konnie?!**

**Me: Well…**

**Selena Gomez: I could understand if it was Bruno.**

**Bruno Mars: But I'm a dude?**

**Selena Gomez: I know, but I wonder sometimes.**


	7. A date gone wrong

**Hey guys were doing better with the reviews! So this chapter is When Trina comes back for revenge! Dun Dun Daa! I wonder who she's going to catch off guard this time. I'm making this chapter extra-long because I'm making a new fanfic about me and my friends the only reason I haven't done so already is because of the reviews. Told you I read them! So time for me to shut up Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Date gone wrong**

**Corey's Pov:**

"And that's that." Mina and Nick were acting very cool, this would be normal but I just told them about me and Laney. "So no questions? No suspicions? You're just cool about it?" Laney asked. Mina just shrugged "Well we kind of saw it coming and me and Mina have decided that we're going to let you two do whatever you want. But promise us this." Nick gave a look to Mina and she finished the sentence. "Our conditions must be met to the T. First condition, you must have the 'talk' with Nick and me, I'll talk to Laney and Nick with Corey." "Done!" We said in unity "Next condition, you must use protection at all times." "We already are." "Last conditions, if you two are going to… you know at lease tell us so we can get out of the house. It's more of a favor to us than to you." We agreed and Nick took me to my room and Laney was taken to her room with Mina. I don't want to describe the 'talk'. I already had my face of disgusting ness for the day.

**Trina's Pov:**

"He loves me…he has to love me. Without him my world is nothing!" I had myself in a secret location, only known to my diary. "He loves me! He's just playing a game! A very very long game! That's all! Why won't he?!" I picked up my personal dolls of everyone I know. Nick, Mina, Corey, Laney etc. I even have one of me. I started to pet the doll of Nick. "You love me don't you Nick Mallory doll! But you're not enough." I through the doll aside and walked out of the door. Having clear in my mind what I have to do. "She changed you Nicky! She even got rid of your third person thing! No! I will make this right! You love me Nick and there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you!"

**Mina's Pov:**

Me and Nick went out for dinner because the kids wanted some alone time. I like the fact that Corey and Laney are going out. It's about time, if you ask me. We were seated by a window and were eating dessert. "This is so lovely! Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream!" "Well, you're my dream girl." He fed me a spoon of the food we were having in a romantic way. We were having Puff pastry with raspberry. "Awwww, were done, I guess we have to go home." Nick said "Well, not only the kids need alone time." We walked to the car holding hands.

That's when Trina popped up…Trina?! What the F- "Well look at the two love birds. Oh, but look this picture is wrong! I should be in there! Don't worry I can fix it…" Trina pulled out a gun and aimed. "Trina don't you dare!" She pulled the trigger.

**Hahaha, trick! Sorry when I made this chapter and I saw the cliffhanger moment and I take it. Sorry, yea I know you guys are ticked right now but you will get the next chapter either tomorrow or Friday I grantee it.**

**Bruno Mars: Awwww what?! No fair. I hate cliffhanger moments**

**Selena Gomez: Me too. D'Carlo what the heck man?**

**Me: I have Justin Beaver on speed dial.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Let's not get to crazy am I right?**


	8. A fatal shot?

**Wow you leave a fanfic for two days and what happens? You get 22 more reviews! Although this is still a small number I am great full for the support and I have been reading your reviews, but painfully I got the first bad review. Sorry Gabs210 I was trying to make a joke on how oblivious they are to their appearance. Venator88 sorry for cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself. **

**Chapter 8: A fatal hit?**

**Mina's Pov:**

"Trina don't you dare!" I could heard the gun shot, but didn't feel any pain. I heard a girl scream I opened my eyes and saw I was unscathed, but I saw Trina screaming like a little girl. OH CRAP! Nick got hit for me! "Nicky! You did this!" Trina aim and pulled the trigger but gave the click sound, I guess she ran out of ammo. "Trina if you love me then why don't y-you just let me live m-my lif-life…" Nick blacked out I was at has his side when I looked up at Trina she had a shocked look on her face. "Well now look at what you've done! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" "Why can't I leave you alone?! Nicky is my everything! I need him and I want him! I will be back and next time Nick won't be your shield. Don't worry Nicky I can make this right!" She ran off. To where I didn't care but Nick was out.

**Corey's Pov:**

We were at the hospitable and Nick was in the emergency room. I can't believe she came back just to make everyone lives miserable and her's 'perfect'. I think Trina final lost it. But at the same time I feel bad that a girl lost the man of her dreams her little brother and saw her best friend get engage to her dream boy right in front of her eyes all on the same day. To be honest I would go crazy if that would happen to me but I wouldn't go and try to kill them!

"Dr. Fox is he okay?" Mina was very worried since she felt like she caused all of this. "Nick is fine he got shot near his chest but it wasn't fatal. We just had to remove the bullet from his chest, because you don't want that in there, and we gave him some pain pills. But I must say he is very lucky! Not a lot of people live after that fatal shot. You can see him now."

We all walked in the room and saw Nick there with a smile now his face. "Oh Nick, I'm so sorry!" "What is there to be sorry for? I saved the life of my dream girl and that's all the matters." Mina gave him a kiss "He'll be here for tonight and you can pick him up tomorrow." We were all glad that Nick was ok.

When we got home Mina went in the kitchen and started to make dinner for us. Me and Laney went to my room and Kin and Kon stay downstairs in the living room and played video games. "This sucks." Laney said getting in our regular position to cuddle. "Well, its official Trina has lost it. But I wonder where does she go when she done her damage of people lives." I gave up thinking because I had my warm feeling and it was hungry, so to speak.

**Kin's Pov:**

Well, since Corey's love life is in full swing it's time for me to get a girl. My first choice was Kim and she pretties much the only choice. Sucks I know. I think she's toying with me. Because she always giving the clues what we men have to interpret out of our head then saying "No, you're not ready yet." What does that mean?! Corey has it easy at lease he had a girl that liked him before he liked her. Confused? I am too. Well thanks for coming out everyone! Hey Kon no fair! I told you to pause it!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**That was to close for me. Thank goodness, I thought Mina got hit! Of course I knew I write this stuff. Lol shouts out to Loveaddict Dead pool rules 66, and Victoria Harriso. Don't worry I saw the others reviews but I'm just lazy for typing today. Dead pool66 I am thinking of using your idea but as the bounty hunter for Trina instead of Mina and everyone else. Let's keep the reviews up!**


	9. Here comes the bride

**Hey guys so today is the bachelors' party. Also I'm going to put a little Kin and Kim action! (Not that type action) I think Kin is going to screw up and just maybe romantic a bit.**

**Selena Gomez: I can't believe I didn't get invited to the bachelorette party.**

**Me: Selena your real they're not.**

**Selena Gomez: Oh ya.**

**Chapter 9: Here comes the bride**

**Kin's Pov:**

It's official! It's been one week since we haven't seen Trina! New record! Well I got that out of my system. Mina's and Nick's wedding is tomorrow and me Kon and Corey are throwing him a bachelor party. "Come on Nick we only got 8 more hours to celebrate your freedom!" Corey was pulling Nick out of the house and I was behind the wheel when Kon was in the back.

When we got to the bar, and yes the bar, we got a few drinks. Just a few, what do you think I can't control myself?! Any way we were all drunk and for some reason a girl came up to me. She was fine, "*Hey sexy wanted to come over here?*" She came over and we talked and whatever. Then there was a flash, for the rest of the night I was fine.

(Dropping on the floor)

**Laney's Pov:**

Since the boys were having a bachelors' party me Kim and Konnie were throwing a bachelorette party for Mina. We drinked, we watched movies and you know girl stuff. Then things went bad.

"Kin! That Bastard is kissing another girl!" Kim screamed I looked at the picture and saw Kin wasted with a girl tonguing him. Sick!

**Kin's Pov:**

I woke up with a wicked hangover! I felt like someone just hit me in my head with a sledge hammer! I saw Corey with a beer bottle still in his hand completely empty. Nick was asleep on a table. And Kon was sleeping in the bath tub.

"What did we do last night?" Said the now awake Corey "I don't know, we drinked beer, played beer pong, we drinked some more, we played bowling with the empty bottles of beer"- "I get it Kin we drinked a lot. What time is it?" Looking at the clock it was 4:00pm and the wedding was at 7:00. Next thing you know Kim was busting in the door with Laney not far behind. Everyone groaned when the door swinged open and hit the wall.

"Explain this?!" She put her phone in my face to see a girl tonguing me. That is just disgusting. "If I tongued that, I must have been drunk!" "I thought we had something special!" She went bursting through the door. I felt bad, not because I made my girlfriend cry, it's that I kissed that thing!"

**Mina's Pov:**

"Let who speak now or forever hold their peace." It's finally my wedding day everyone here my mom, my dad, my grandparents, even mayor mellow showed up. He came with a few officers just in case Trina showed up. "Nick Mallory do you promise to stay with Mina? Through wealth and poverty, sickness and health and thick and thin?" "I do." "And do you Mina promise to stay with Nick Mallory through wealth and poverty, sickness and health and thick and thin?" "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The kiss was Magical I felt like I was on air! We all went to the reception and we had the party but Kim brought a boy named razor as a date. "Hi Kin, this is my date razor." "Oh, hello. So why do they call you razor?" "I cut myself." "Okay then…, Kim can I talk to you?"

Kin pulled Kim to the side and I followed. "Seriously?! Kim I'm sorry that I got drunk then, without knowing, I tongued a girl. We could have talked about it instead of you bring someone who you know you don't like!" "Well… why did you get drunk in the first place?" "I was at a bachelor party! We celebrate the last minutes of a man's freedom before marriage; the only way to celebrate it is getting drunk!"

Kim stomped off "I suck at this stuff." "Well you could do something romantic to try to win her back." "Mina! You're a Genius! But when I was drunk I saw a flash. It probably was the picture taken but who took the picture?" "I did." Kon came out of nowhere with his camera and showed me and Kin the photo. "You idiot! Why did you take the picture?!" "Oh yea? Who's the idiot to buy a camera and give it to the dumb drunk one?"

"Fair point." Kin ran off someone saying he had to fine Corey.

**Kim's Pov:**

I was going to the stage area with razor. Mina told me she wanted me to be there. Then the curtains fell and I saw Kin on a piano. "This song is for a girl I hurt. Now she's making me hurt because she not here with me."

_Piano playing_

_Same bed but it feels a bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you all it does is tear me down._

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

it all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Oh my gosh… he remember my song, our song.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

it all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

_Now my baby's dancing  
but she's dancing with another man_

I let go of razor's hand and started to walk up stage and came close, hands at my mouth

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

"Kin you didn't have to song that song because you are my man!" Giving him a hug then a kiss. "Sorry razor, we should see other people!" He just shrugged and walked out.

Kin invited me to his house, and to his room. Did I complain? Course not.

**Laney's Pov:**

Well Kin and Kim are back together, Mina got married to Nick and Kon and Konnie are on their first date. Everyone got their love bug now where is mind? "Corey? Corey where are you?" "Hello beautiful." Corey holds me from the waist from behind and gave me a kiss on the neck. "Whatever pretty boy. Remember, I was the one who had you on the run." Corey started to tickle me "Awwww! Corey Hahaha, s-stop tickling me!" "What you mean like this?" He refused to stop "Oh come here you!" I pulled him on the nearby couch. We kissed for a while and we started to cuddle. "So what's the topic for today Corey?"

"Today topic is me and you." "I like it already." "Well I kind of liked you since we were kids but never told you or anyone else but Mina. I was too scared, to think if you said no, it would completely ruin the band." "Well you basically tell my story; I was too scared to tell you. The closes I got to you was when we faked date. You never like the boring romantic stuff what we're doing now." "But now I love every minute of it." We started to hug again and turned on the TV. It was on twilight. "Team Edward!" Corey pumped his fist in the air in a jokily way "What? No way, Jacob is the best." "Having a dog for your boyfriend, doesn't add up to me."

When me and Corey cuddle I would always lay on his chest with his hand behind his head and the next on my back.

**#*Next day Transition!*#**

**Kin's Pov:**

Kim sleep over in my room, last night was great. What? Did we do it? No, because if two teenagers are in the same dark room by themselves we won't do it? Man and I thought Kon was stupid. "Hey beautiful, time to wake up." "Man, I'm not a morning person." "Looks like sleeping beauty need the kiss of life, well I'm no Prince charming but it will have to do." Giving her a quick kiss I went to take a shower. Hey no peaking!

**#*Garage door closing*# **

**Well that was a long one. Just a little gift for the other short chapters. I think I'm going to make them longer now, but it may take longer. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. So now I'm making a contest, whoever is the hundredth reviewer wins a prize! The honor to be in the story! Yes I will be able to put you the story as whatever character you want to be. But please don't be hard about the characters. You just have to be a regular author of ! So let's see who will win!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Can I be in the story?**

**Me: No Miranda. Only people of **

**Miranda Cosgrove: Go get the 500 dollars boy, go get it!**

**Me: Ruff!**


	10. A late flight

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hold your riot and rotting fruit because today is only Corey and Laney today! Remember to keep the reviews up and whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer I will put them in the story, enjoy!**

**Me: Hey! Miranda why you hit me with that apple I already showed you guys the story two chapters from now!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I know. It's just that fun!**

** Chapter 10: A late Flight**

**Laney's Pov:**

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone said in unite, it's Corey's 17th birthday today. He's so excited we had a party and everything but I haven't given him his gift. "Hey Corey so you had fun?" "A lot of fun but I noticed. You did get me a gift, it's ok though the only gift I need is you!" Corey gave me a hug "Alright tiger but I did get you a gift.

"Cool so where is it?" I pulled Corey to my room. I got him in the bed and we cuddled. "So Corey, from since we were kids you always had a favorite guitar, so what was it name?" "Oh, that's Edward Van Halen's Frankenstrat, that's one the things I have on my bucket list."

"Oh, you mean this authentic Edward Van Halen's Frankenstrat?" I pulled the guitar from under my bed. Corey was frozen solid I only seen that glitter in his eyes when we kiss!

"Oh my Gosh! Laney you're the best! How much did this cost you?!" "That doesn't matter, what does matter is your happy, which means I'm happy."

Corey got up and strummed it and gave a girlish squeal "Hey! Me and Kim need to concentrate! Keep the girlish squeals to yourself!" Kin scream from the opposite room.

"Well I have a present for you too." Corey pulled out two plane tickets "Cool! We're going on a vacation!" "Yep, but it's only me and you." I pulled Corey into a hug but I knew something was up. "Wait hold on, there's a catch. Isn't?" Corey gave a smile and scratched his head

"Well theirs is one little tiny problem, Mina and Nick are going on their honeymoon to Atlanta and Kon, Konnie, Kin and Kim are coming too…, but they're not going to be in the same room. Just the same hotel… Mina and Nick couldn't trust us enough to send us alone."

"Well that's not bad, so when are we going?" "Tomorrow morning, Mina and Nick are going on their honeymoon and since we got no family than Kin and Kon parents and your Grandma and they would let us do what we want to do."

**#*Next day Transition*#**

**Corey's Pov:**

I woke up 2:00am and got Laney and the twins up. "You two need to get your girls before 3:00."

Kin and Kon got to the door and I could hear them get their bikes from the backyard. Time for me to wake Laney.

"Laney, come on you got to wake up." "I'm not a middle of the night person either Core." I lifted her in her sleep and walked to the Kitchen to make her some breakfast. "Cereal?"

She shaked her head in agreement but she was still half asleep. "Alright, but I think your putting on some weight…" "Say what?!" "Ha, wake now?" "Ya, ya, ya, I'm awake."

She got up; we ate some breakfast and got ready for the flight. Kin and Kon and their date showed up. We all packed up and were heading out the door but Mina and Nick stopped us. "Alright, behave, be safe and have fun! But not too much fun! If anything goes wrong call me! I"- "Mina they're responsible, hey if they deal Trina before am pretty sure they can take care of themselves, have fun kids." With that we were sent out the door.

At the airport things were pretty boring and everyone was tried everyone accept for me. I made some songs lyrics and it just might save this airport of boredom.

"Hellooooooooo Peaville! Me and my friends are going to save you from this boredom!" Everyone one was looking at us and we're waiting. Everyone pulled out there instruments.

"Alright lets rock!" "Corey we don't have lyrics!" Laney was unsure about this. "Yea we do when we at the bachelor party when I was drunk I wrote some lyrics!"

**(Laney, Kim, Konnie)**

_We're gonna get you wet we're_

_ gonna make you sweat_

_ Nights you won't forget are you ready for..._

_Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ Pop it in the club we light it up 80 hour_

_ I said Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ We pop pop pop it in the club we light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

_Let the party rock!_

_Put your hands up everybody_

_ Just dance up We came to party rock Flash your titties like Mardi gras_

_They call me Corey walk in the club with a bottle or two shake it_

_ Spray it on a body or _

_Two and walk out the party with a hottie or two_

_I'm gonna get you wet I'm gonna make you sweat_

_ A night you won't forget (won't forget) _

_We're gonna get you wet_

_ We're going to make you sweat_

_ A night you won't forget Are you ready for..._

_Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ Pop it in the club we light it up 80 hour_

_ I said Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ We pop pop pop it in the club we light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

_Let the party rock!_

_Boom! Guess who stepped in the room Corey Rifften, Kin and Kongoon_

_ She's a party rocker from night 'til noon_

_ And it's about to be a champagne monsoon_

_Baby girl, you look legit_

_ Come to my table and take a sip_

_ Open wide 'cause we're spraying it Fifty six bottles_

_ Ain't payed for crap_

_I'm gonna get you wet_

_ I'm gonna make you sweat_

_ A night you won't forget (won't forget) _

_We're gonna get you wet_

_ We're gonna make you sweat_

_ A night you won't forget Are you ready for..._

_Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ Pop it in the club_

_ We light it up 80 hour I said_

_ Champagne showers Champagne showers_

_ We pop pop pop it in the club we light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

_"Party people now I want you to grab your bottles put them up in the air now shake, shake, shake that bottle and make it pop!" I said_

_We're gonna get you wet we're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for..._

"AHHHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed. Man we're great "Airport concert, man and I thought I came up with crazy ideas! Good job Corey!"

Konnie said. "Flight 3627 has now arrived passengers may now bore." The flight attend stopped us.

"No Sirs and Mams your flight is that way." "What? No our flight is 3627. It's right here on our tickets." "No Mr. Rifften you and your guest flight is on a private jet sent to you be Mayor Mellow."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" "Ah, Corey we have a problem." Laney pointed towards a crowd running toward us.

"Cool! Wait not cool… RUN!" We sprinted away from the crowd towards the jet. "Come on guys we got to get to the private jet to get away from the crowd that chasing us! Hehe, I always wanted to say that."

Kon said. The flight attendant ran in front of us and opened the door. "Hurry!" We sprinted and everyone got in I slid in right when the attendant slammed the door behind me. "What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fin"- She was pulled away by the crowd and we could not see her, all we could see were screaming fans banging on the glass of the door raising "I love you!" signs. "We lost her! She was so young!" Kon said in a jokily matter.

Me and Laney sat next to each other and we turned on a movie. "Twilight? Why I'm I not surprised?" It was Mayor Mellow's Jet I put my arm around Laney and we watched when another flight attendant came to serve us.

"Can I get a soda?" "Yes Mr. Rifften." "Man I have to get one of these!" Well people since it's a 5 hour flight thanks for come out everyone! Wait there's no garage door so… "Just use the private curtain." Oh right.

**#*Closing of Private curtain*#**

**Wow, to cool. sorry for not updating for how long? Like 3, 4 days I think. I just got off from summer school so I'm really free now. And I think I'm going to doing previews of upcoming chapters but not for this one. Also on the contest topic I moved it back to the 50****th**** reviewer we are at 39 at the moment so keep reviewing! Don't worries there will be more contests other than this one.**


	11. A honeymoon gone wrong

**Hello my loyal viewers and reviewers of Grojband! I just want to say thank you for the support and that you just looking at the story and just want to say I am grateful especially to Deadpoolrules66 thanks for the ideas, Genesis-risen always correcting me of what I did wrong, Love addict thanks for the selena and Miranda support, Alex Riffen for the first review, and who could forget Kitty ears with all of the girly fan girl screams that keep ringing in my head to keep me moving forward. And everyone else I want to say thank you for the support and for the support this chapter is extra-long!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Thank you Love Addict!**

**Selena Gomez: I if wasn't for you we couldn't be here!**

**Me: I just realize something, where Bruno?**

**Bruno Mars: I've been gone for two chapters and you haven't noticed that I was gone?!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Nope**

**Selena Gomez: Not a clue.**

**Me: Hey Bruno's back!**

**Bruno Mars: Wow what friends…**

**Chapter 11: A honeymoon gone wrong**

**Nick's Pov:**

Me and Mina are on our honeymoon and she's not enjoying it as much as me. She always is looking at her phone. If Corey would text her she would scream-"My baby!" Like that…Don't mind me I like her when she's on mommy mode.

You know it's been one month since Trina has brother with us. I mean come on I'm not saying that I want her here but all her most annoying things happen during this month and we haven't even heard a threat from her?

Something is going on, Corey's band had that airport concert, I got married to Mina and we're on our honeymoon but not a word from Trina? Something is going on and it's big

"Nick I'll be right back I'm getting a dead signal from this side of the ship." She gave me a quick kiss and walked out of my sight. I went back to the cabin we we're staying in to get something when I got hit in the back of my head.

It's was blurry and I was about to pass out but something pink was standing in the front of me.

"Hi my love. Why don't we get out of here? I think miss slutty maybe back soon." I didn't see much after that I kept blacking out.

**Corey's Pov: **

For a mom who's so trust worthy of me to watch over everyone and be a leader she sure is calling me a lot. "Hey mom! Yep, mayor mellow just called he looked over my files and you're now my legal guardian! Sure, okay. See you!"

Laney was on the bed reading a book, Kin was on the computer, Kon and Konnie was in their room and Kim was playing a tune on her keyboard.

Kon and Konnie ran into the room really frantic with a note in Konnie's hand. "Corey! It's from Trina!" I got the note and read aloud. _"Hi Little brother…heard you played a concert at the airport. You know I hate that. Also I heard that someone got married to, and you know I just hate that. Oh by the way if you wanna see Nick again you should come to the old house. You know the one what you crushed my dreams in? I want to bring your little girlfriend to. Bring the cops and your all dead!"_

"Well anyone else think we should the cops?" "No Lanes, if we do we have no idea what she'll do. I'm calling mayor mellow."

"I'm coming with you." "No Lanes." "You heard Trina! If I don't come Nick is dead!" I thought it over.

"Fine but you stay next to me at all times!" She agreed and we caught a plane back to Peaveville.

"Mayor mellow?" "I know Corey, I'm coming." Mayor mellow was already informed of the situation. "Corey since we can't bring the cops I'm coming myself."

Me Mayor mellow and Lanes stand in the front of the house. Mayor mellow was wearing is camouflage suit he wore when we all had the chicken pox when we were kids.

"Look you two I'm not comfortable giving you guns but it the only way to protect yourselves." Mayor mellow gave me and Lanes' pistols. I knew the brand but I don't think I should say.

"I'll take point." I drew the weapon a followed "Wow, all those days of playing Blacks ops and Modern Warfare is really paying off huh Core?" I gave a smirk.

We entered in the garage and looked around, no Trina. We moved upstairs and got ready at the door. We heard talking. "Don't worry Nicky I'll make sure they don't hurt us!" "That's it!" Lanes ran in front of me and kick the door down. Man she's feisty!

With guns drawn I saw Nick tied up to a chair. Trina was in her usual clothes but with pinktastic on "Move and I'll blow all of your brains out!" Trina was holding a shotgun in her hand. "Dammit Trina! Why can't you take a hint! I don't love you, I don't like you, and I can't even stand you!" "Hush Nicky, mom's doing business. Put your weapons down."

We shot some glances at each other and disobeyed "I said put them down." Pointing it at Nick we put the weapons down. "Mellow turn around. You two in the closet, NOW!" We obeyed we went into the closet but didn't close the door.

Trina knocked out Mayor mellow and tied him up. "Get out here!" We came out, Laney was still behind me. "You all toke away everything from me! You toke away my Nicky my name and my well-being!" "What well-being?!" She ripped off pinktastic and showed cuts on her arm.

"What the-Trina your cutting yourself?!" "There no other way to deal with this! I want Nick-no I need Nick! And you can't take him from me!" I had a dumb idea that just might work. I got up and walked to Trina slowly. "Stay away from me! I'll shot him!" "It's okay Trina, I know you can't shot him you said it yourself, you need him."

I walked right by the weapons what shocked Trina. She started to cry. "It's ok Trina I'm your brother you can trust me." Mayor mellow came to. "Corey are you crazy?!" I kept walking.

"*Sniff* you stay back! *Sniff* I'm warning you!" I was in her face now. "Corey don't you touch me!" I did the unthinkable I gave Trina a hug "What?" "As you told me Trina pathetic just pathetic…" She realized and I gave her a punched in her stomach pulling the knife she had in her pocket and throwed it to mayor mellow. "Never (Hit to the stomach) touch (punch in the face) my (knee to the stomach) FAMILY! (Spin around jump kick in the back)" She went flying to the wall near her door. "And remember Trina I'm ready for you any time, any place." "I will back Corey, and trust me I will not forget about this!"

She sprinted out the door I picked up my pistol and ran after her so did mayor mellow who got out of his trap. She jumps from the balcony and me and mellow ran down the stairs given shots but still missing.

She ran out to the yard and when we got to she was gone. "I am getting too old for this!" "Thanks mayor mellow, you save us!" "No Corey you saved everyone one here." Well everyone since we have to explain this to Mina maybe you should go. Thanks for come out everyone!

**#*Garage door closing*#**

**Man Trina needs to find a new hobby. Thanks again everyone for the support and remember we're at the 48****th**** review!**

**Bruno Mars: I can't believe you guys forgot me.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Where did you go anyway?**

**Bruno Mars: Justin Beaver got me.**

**Me: Where's Selena?**

**Bruno Mars: Seriously? Selena was gone for five minutes but you guys haven't noticed when I was gone for a day?!**


	12. Two new fans

**Well everyone the contest has now a winner! ZephyExplosion is the winner! Good for you Zephy. Now I don't want no Spoil sports because there is another contest for the 100****th**** reviewer! I'll explain at the end of this chapter. Zephy has now the honor of being in the story; also Zephy is now in the Celeb starter and has a special preview of upcoming chapters!**

**Bruno Mars: Hey Zephy!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: you know what you have to do know now right?**

**Zephy: No! I don't want to…**

**Me: Come on you promised.**

**Zephy: Alright ('.') ('.') Do the Kirby dance! ('.') ('.')**

**Me: You guy wouldn't believe how long it took me to figure out how to do that!**

**Chapter 12: Two new fans**

**Corey's Pov:**

When we got back to our interrupted vacation we explain what happened. As soon as I was done someone was at the door. I had the gun what mayor mellow gave me and reached for it.

But there was no need. It was two fans at the door. But one came with a message. "Oh my Gosh! It's the actual Grojband! So I'm Alex **(That's me!)** and this is Friday **(Zephy)**!" "Hi! We we're sent to help you around, you know be your assistants!" You have to be kidding me!

I whisper in Laney's ear "Mayor mellow has to be kidding with us. Either that or we're really that desperate…"

The two new helpers ran around the room cleaning and arranging so fast we couldn't even see them!

"Finish!" The 14 year girl said and we looked around the room and it was sparkling! Kon even tried to make a step but slipped.

"We also protect!" The boy said. "You little kids protect? Us? I don't know if you know this but Trina Rifften is after us! You know the deranged woman who is trying to kill us to get to Nick Mallory? Not a Teddy Bear!" "Don't worry Laney, we are quite sure and ready for Trina Rifften, observe." We all stepped back being wrong about the kids before.

Alex jumped up and chopped a nearby table in half then Friday came behind then chopped the little pieces into toothpicks. Jumping to the ground they kneeled in the karate way when finishing a battle.

"Impressed?" Everyone mouth was a gap. Then Kon went to get a toothpick then slid down again. "He's an Idiot but he's my idiot." Konnie said with a grin.

**#*Next day Transition*#**

**Laney's Pov:**

As usual I'm not a morning person but I woke up to a knock on the door. Oh I didn't tell you, me and Corey are starting to sleep in the same bed. So Corey was in my bed to. But guest who comes in the two interns "Good morning Mrs. Rifften"-"I'm not a Rifften, sorry." "Oh we're terribly sorry"-"No, no go on." "Ok Mrs. Rifften, are you ready for your morning announcement or do you want a snooze?" "A snooze sounds good but let's heard the announcements."

"The time is 7:16, the news update are about Trina. You should already know about that, also the whereabouts of your husband is right next to you still sleeping." "Wow, Friday that's very impressive! But where is Alex?" "Oh he's doing the others, since you're the only person awake right now and your mate should be waking up soon. I'll make breakfast for you two."

Friday left and I got the snooze but it didn't last long. Corey woke up. "Lanes." "Why is it the love of my life, lazy?" "As always. Where the new interns?" "Well you missed the morning announcement and Friday is making us breakfast. More reason for you to stay here with me." "As Jacob would probably say to Bella right now woof!"

**Trina's Pov:**

"Corey tricked me?! How is that possible?!" "Mrs. Rifften I'M HERE FOR BUSINESS NOT FOR COUNSELING! Now if you would be as kind as why you call me here?!"

"In due time my friend, in due time…"

**Woooo spooky. So my new contest is now set for the 100****th**** reviewer for my story and the prize is an all-expense paid trip to no where! Just kidding, you get to pick which couple gets to be in a 5 page long chapter with no Trina vibes.**

**Zephy: Trina needs some serious counseling.**

**Bruno Mars: You got that right.**

**Me: I don't know what's scarier that Trina might be cooking up a plan or that she has a friend! **


	13. The Bet

**Hello People of Fanfiction today is another Corey and Laney but I'm putting in some Kon and Konnie to. The only reason I don't do much with Kon and Konnie is they're a hard to couple to write about. So it mostly Corey and Laney.**

**Bruno Mars: No I don't want to.**

**Zephy: Come on you promised!**

**Bruno Mars: Alright ('.') ('.') Do the Kirby dance! You're lucky I like popcorn.**

**Chapter 13: The Bet**

**Corey's Pov:**

I woke up with Laney on my chest, at times I forget she's in the bed with me. I'm just surprised she hasn't complained about my sleeping habits. And trust me I'm a really bad sleeper.

When I was a kid I would fine half of my body in the bed and the other half under my bed! I don't see how that is physically possible!

It's like I do yoga in my fricken sleep. Laney was waking up but it was still dark I wonder why. But I looked at the alarm clock and it was 2:00am "Seriously?" "Hey Corey. Why you up?" "Sorry Lanes I can't sleep." "Trina vibes probably still lingering. I could call the assistants see what they could do." "No, it wasn't Trina. I-it's us." "Oh no are you breaking up with me?" "What? No. I was thinking about the future us."

To Lanes it was a serious talk so she got up and pulled me to the living room. "So what about future us? Did that future Kin and Kon thing mess you up?" "No, I just love you so much were I'm so scared about the future. I don't know what going to happen! Are we getting married? Are we going to have kids? Is the band going to rock out forever or are we going to fail? Are we"- "Woooo, slow down tiger! You're think way ahead of things; you're thinking about having kids with your 16 year old girlfriend at the age of 17, you haven't even said anything about college."

I kind of calm down but there was a burning question in my head "Laney do you really love me so much were you would go to college with me settle down get married and have kids?" "That's not a very easy question to answer Corey. Sure I do love you that much."

She gave me a kiss and led me back to the bed. "Now let's just go to sleep and talk about this when we're ready." She came close; I didn't mind but I knew I have to talk to Kin tomorrow.

**Kin's Pov:**

Me and Kim we're eating breakfast what the interns made for us when Corey came in. "Hey Alex and Friday can I speak to them in private?" "Yes Mr. Rifften!" The interns throwed a plate to Corey. He caught it and Alex flipped 3 pancakes on without a single one falling then Friday did a backflip over Corey putting syrup on the pancakes and they ran out the door.

"Sometimes I wonder are they angels or am I dreaming?" Corey was already stuffing the pancakes into his mouth giving a big gulp he continued "Kin I'm starting to about me and Laney's future selves" "Awwww what? Your future self-visited you? Weak!" "No! You know like getting married and stuff." Kim and I dropped our pancakes.

"At times they don't pay me enough to do this." "Kin you don't get paid." "Exactly. Corey it's natural to think about this stuff like this but I never thought I see the day."

"Well what do I do? Come on tell me you're the smart one!" "Sorry Corey but I can't really help you this time science could only go so far besides love is a battlefield you don't know when things are going to go your way or what!"

Corey scratched his head and headed out the door.

"He's screwed." Kim said

"Big time."

**Corey's Pov:**

I was thinking about this stuff and I realized something! Why I'm I worrying! If I keep thinking about this stuff it's just going to keep me worried when I could use all that time to have fun with my friends and I had a way to have to some fun.

"Kin, Kon get down here now!" I call for the bosy and only the boys... "My faithful friends we as men want to have fun and we are going to have fun with a bet."

"I like where this is going!" Kon said rubbing his hands evilly "So whoever gets laid the most during the period of 1 week wins the bet!" "Ok so what happens to the losers?" I already knew what I wanted for Kin and Kon.

"Alright if you and Kon lose you have to go around the block five times wearing a Corey Rifften is awesome shirt and you have to scream "Like big butts and I cannot lie!"

"You drive a hard bargain my friend but if you and Kin lose you have to you have to say Kon is sexy and everyone knows it every time you see me!"

"Oh that is so it! If I win you and Kon have to go dress up and act like a girl for a week!"

"Kin you're a sick twisted bastard! And I like it!"

We all ran our seperate ways to our girls to win the bet and I'm not dressing like a girl for a week! I'm still trying to find out how women walk in heels!

I ran in my room and saw Laney reading a book "Hello beautiful!" "Hey Core"- I was already kissing her.

"It looks like you're not worrying about the future anymore!"

**Kin's Pov:**

I ran to my room see Kim watching TV. "Hi Kin. What are you up"- "Less talky more kissy. We fell to the bed and I got working on this bet.

**Kon's Pov:**

I was running to my room to stop in my tracks to realize something. I've never done it with Konnie! Well first times the charm!

"H-hey Konnie." "Hey Kon so what you doing?" "That phrase sounds so familiar! "You know me just going to run out the door now!"

Three words:

I

Am

Pathetic!

**Corey's Pov:**

I was just finishing up with Laney when I heard Kon screaming past the door. Did I care to ask? Not one bit I was not telling Kon he's sexy!

"Core, you are amazing!" "Second helping!"

"Corey open this door right now!" "Sorry Kon but you are not winning this thing! Now where were we?"

**Kin's Pov:**

I heard Kon knocking to my door, but being annoyed by Kon really wasn't setting the mood for sex!

"Dude you are so losing, pretty sure you still have your clothes on!" "No I don't!" "Oh ya? What ya wearing?" "It's my usual shirt what I always-Oh your good!" "That what she said! Hahahahahahaha!"

**Kon's Pov:**

Awwww crap I need to get laid! Pretty sure Corey's on his third round! "Oh h-hi K-Konnie." "Let me guess, bet?" "Yes." "Get in here!"

**Corey's Pov:**

"Corey you sure know how to please a girl!" "What can I say I'm a natural?" What? Four times in a round tires you out! Now if you don't mind…

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Wow come on Kon I thought you better than that! So do you guy think is going to win but I got to say Corey seems to have the lead!**

**Bruno Mars: Let me would have been in that bet.**

**Selena Gomez: Oh my Gosh!**

**Me: That what she said.**


	14. D-Day in bed

**How does it go my people! So today is day two of the bet and Corey is still winning and Kin sis following close behind. So I got a review from a regular fanfiction writer and he/she said that the story is more of an opera and I looked it over and saw that he was kind of right so I'll focus on the guys having fun and stuff and remember we got 84 reviews and the winner will be the 100****th****!**

**Bruno Mars: Well I guess there no more Trina!**

**Beba (Zephy): What? No more Trina?**

**Me: No way! I'm keeping Trina in the story can't make someone's life perfect it gets boring. **

**Chapter 14: D-day in bed**

**Kin's Pov:**

"Hello gentlemen." I said to Kon and Corey who came in the kitchen to take about the bet.

"What you wanted to talk about Kin? Are you scared you'll lose the bet?" "Whatever you say Kon but I know you probably just finished your second session!"

Kon tried to reply but he knew I was right. "So how much you get Mr. Big mouth?" Corey had a smug look on his face "6 times, how much for you hot shot?" "8 times! Ha I'm winning and you two are going two have run around block! Oh and by the way what your size Kon I want you to look perfect when you wear my Corey Rifften is the best shirt!"

Kon went out of the room but was stopped by Corey. "Hold on big guy you have to tell us how much you have!" "Three times!" Corey gave Kon a stare. "Fine 2 times." Now Corey and I was looking at him "Alright! 1 time but it's hard!" "You know you have to go for at least 20 minutes to make it official right?"

Kon stomp out because he knew that he was going to lose!

**Corey's Pov:**

I'm so going to win this bet, I should go get those shirts printed but I haven't been spending any time with Laney unless it was in the bed. Maybe I should take a break from the sex.

Besides Kin can't catch up with me and I'm pretty sure Kon isn't going to make a comeback any time soon

I went into my room and saw Laney watching TV. "Hey Lanes." "Oh hey Corey what you wanna do? Wait let me guess…" "Ha-ha very funny but I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." Woo, I like the sound of that so may I ask why have I been knocked up so many times in a row?"

"Well Kin, Kon and I are having a challenge to see who can get laid the most." "Oh really? Who's winning?" "Me and you, and if I win which is pretty much going to happen Kin and Kon have to run around the block with Corey is the best T-shirts and say I LIKE BE BIG BUTT AND I CANNOT LIE!"

I gave a dance with the comment and Laney laughed "So what do I get out of this? I mean you could not win without me." "You my dare lady get an all-expense paid trip in my pants." "Wow what a trip! But been there done that."

"Alright how about a romantic dinner?" "Oh that would be nice we could bring everyone along!" "Done and done I'll make the reservations. But for now let's enjoy Twilight."

I got in the bed with Laney and got close. I put my arm around her and watched.

"Why Bella? Why don't you love me?!" "I would hate to be in Bella's position." "It's kind of any easy choice, if I date Edward I get eternal youth, if I date Jacob I have to carry a fizzby on every date." "That's why I'm glad I'm dating you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and we continued our viewing.

**Kon's Pov:**

I need to beat Corey! I'm not wearing that shirt! Besides I'm lazy I can't run around the block! I ran to my room where Konnie is and I jumped in bed and started.

"Kon! What the H are you doing?" Must-win-beat-Corey-can't-run-around-block!" Konnie pushed me off and walked out. I just can't get girls! What so bad about have sex at least 10 times to win a bet with your friends… Oh I get it she's just mad because I haven't asked her first! I get!

**Sorry for such a short chapter and you not updating in a while I'm just having not a lot of time but the next chapter should be by Wednesday or tomorrow caught you on the flip side!**

**Bruno Mars: You really let us down Carlo!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Ya what the H?**

**Me: Who wants cake?**

**Miranda+Bruno: Me! Me!**


	15. Say What?

**Hello people! So today is the ending of the contest, time to move this thing along because come on I can't have any more sex full chapters so let's all see who wins! Oh I also got a review of where are Lenny and Carrie well in chapter 6 Kin saw Kim crying because their band broke up because Lenny and Carrie moved away with Mina's parent don't understand you should read it again **

**Miranda Cosgrove: Spoiler alert its Corey**

**Me: Don't give it away!**

**Bruno Mars: Spoiler alert Carlo likes Miranda**

**Me: Oh you are dead! *TACKLE***

**Chapter 15: Say what now?!**

**Corey's Pov:**

I heard from Kon's room complete silence and that could only mean one thing Kon isn't getting laid and that means there only Kin to deal with and since Kin hasn't told me his score I'm starting to get nervous.

I walked in the kitchen and Kin had a smirk on his face, that isn't always a good sign. I pulled out a chair and wait for Kon to show up.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen I just had to finish up a session with Konnie." "You didn't get laid did you?" I said "No…." Me and Kin shared a laugh and got down to business.

"Alright Kin how much did you get?" Kin had a smirk on his face "You go first Kon. Let's all have a good laugh before we get started." "Once…." "Kon I teached you better than that!" Kin gave him a slap and looked to me "I got 12 times under my belt how about you Core?"

"….. 14 TIMES BABY! WHAO YA!"

"I won and you two lost now put these shirts on because I'm the boss!" I throwed the shirts over their heads and they out them on they look ridiculous! It was a purple shirt with the saying 'I like big butts and I cannot lie!' "Now get to running boys and I don't think you'll survive with those fan chicks down there!"

"Fan chicks?" Kon and Kin said in unity and looked out the window and saw about 100 girls with sighs say I love you Corey or whatever.

"Corey don't make us do this! They'll murder us down there!" "Sorry Kin but I hope you have your running shoes! Tell you what if you make it around the block alive you can back inside."

The two ran out the door and all I could hear were screams.

**Laney's Pov:**

I heard Kin and Kon run out the door with girlish fan screams behind it but I had other worries.

Kim has been sick for 3 weeks now before the boys had their bet. She's been vomiting, nausea and she's been having food cravings and I think she's pregnant.

Me and Konnie went in her room and saw her resting "Kim we need to talk." "What?" "Konnie and I have been talking and we think that you're not sick we think you're pregnant!"

"I can't be pregnant you're lying!" "See Kim! You're having mood swings! You don't snap at people like that!"

"Oh no! Kin will dump me and I'll be a single mom and my life will be ruined!" "Kin's not going to leave you. Kin's a smart guy I'm pretty sure he's not that dumb enough to leave you, that's how his mom got him. I'm pretty sure he won't want the same for his baby."

Kim looked like she was about to cry. When Konnie went to comfort her Kim broke another mood.

You know with Kim probably now having this baby why do I have the urge to have a kid of my own? Whatever but we have to make sure so I gave Kim a pregnancy test what I got from the store and she got to use it.

**#*Anxious Wait Transition*#**

Kim came out of the bathroom and looked at the both of us and my heart was racing. "Well girls I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God…" Konnie passed out "Come on Konnie that Kin's job! Speaking of Kin we have to tell him."

Konnie, Kim and I went down stairs and saw Corey looking out the window. He had a smirk on his face and a soda in his hand.

"Hey Corey you know where Kin and Kon is?" He motion to come and see and we saw Kin and Kon running from at least 100 girls out the window.

"And they should be back in three, two, one…"

"Those girls almost killed us *pant*" "Ya! *Pant* Not cool man…" Kon passed out and I guess Kin was soon to follow.

"Kin I have something to tell you." "Sure what wrong?" "Kin I'm pregnant." "Say wha?!" Kon came to and passed out again. Corey spit out his soda and fell back out his chair and Kin was standing motionless and his mouth was wide open.

"Kin? Kin?" "Kin is recovering from it his need a little push to wake him up." Corey slapped Kin "I needed that but how could you be pregnant? Kon, Corey and I just started the bet a week ago!" "We had sex before that, a lot of times before that!"

"Look Kin I don't want to destroy your life and put this baby on you so if you don't want the child I'll just walk out that door and raise this child on my own."

"What! No I want the child but I it's just a big blow to me I just need some time with the guys."

Kim nodded and left with Konnie. "So Kin how does it feel to be a father?" I opened my eyes and only saw Corey who gave a shrug and we saw Kin with an over coat and a brief case, he was reaching for the nob of the door.

"Kin front and center!" Kin rushed back at attention "Dude what are you doing?!" "Corey I'm not ready for this kid I'm scared out of my mind" "Come on Kin we can help you out me and Lanes could be Godparents." "Ya and we could babysit."

Kin seemed to easy up and we toke him to his room with Kim so he could talk to Kim.

**Corey Pov:**

Me and Lanes headed back to our room and shut the door. Wow Kin got Kim pregnant didn't know he had it in him. No really I didn't know.

So me and Laney started to cuddled and Laney wanted to ask me something, she seemed serious. "Corey about Kin and Kim with this baby."

Oh boy I already think I know what she wants "Corey I think we should have a baby."

Oh BOY Thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Baby fever up in here my peps so Laney wants a baby Kin and Kim are having a baby and Kon and Konnie are still trying to get in bed, sad life.**

**Beba: Sad life indeed.**

**Me: How did Kon get in here?**

**Kon: What were you two saying in here?**

**Beba: Nothing, nothing at all!**

**Kon: Oh ya come here!**


	16. Interns have feelings too

**Well the contest has now seen the end the winner is Grojbandian180! Good job man so since he couldn't have Pm instantly when I sent him it so this chapter has nothing to do with the contest so congrats and I have to say sorry for not updating quickly it's just this laptop is working with me.**

**Beba: Sad life.**

**Me: Just because I can't afford a new laptop doesn't mean I'm sad…does it?**

**Beba: Ya it does.**

**Chapter 16: Interns have feelings too**

**Corey's Pov:**

I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! Kin is a dad and Kim is having cravings, mood swings, cramps etc. I know the interns!

"Alex and Friday front and center please." "At your wish sir." The two said in unity coming out of nowhere "Ok you two Kim and Kin are having a baby"- "What?!" Friday screamed and Alex pasted out

"Come on you two keep it together." "Sorry Mr. Rifften… but what did we do wrong! Please don't fire us!"- "Woo, woo kids! I'm not firing you they're happy because of it." Now Friday pasted out "So what are your orders?"

"I need you two to watch over Kim and help us out, we don't know a lot about this." "Fine but we need some time to study up on this some more."

Alex then dragged Friday out the door probably to they're room to do some research.

**Friday's Pov:**

Alex dragged me back to our room he dropped me in the bed. He got to his laptop and started typing.

"Whatcha doing?" I said "Why does that line sound so familiar? Oh I'm searching up stuff for Kim and her bun in the oven"

Alex was always on that computer hmmm I wonder but no time for thought time to do my job ha-ha I rhymed.

**Alex's Pov:**

"I don't get paid enough to do this job." I'm always in my head that the fact is Mayor Mellow doesn't pay me enough. I didn't know I was soon to be babysitting!

Sure I like Grojband but, I don't know, a job is a job.

Besides the condition what Mayor Mellow put me in is really not the smarts place for a boy to have a hotel room with a girl. Ya you might as well just give us some drugs too.

"So how do I look?" I turned around and looked at a tall blond haired girl with jeans and a blue blouse man she looked good.

"I-impressive but don't we have to work today?" She pulled out her phone "Hello Mrs. Rifften? Do you mind if Alex and I have a day off?" She put it on speaker phone and put it in my face.

"Sure! You two have fun now." Hanging up she smirked "Fine let's go but where are we going?" "To the park."

**#*Epic Walk to the Park Transition*#**

The Park wasn't far from the apartment so it was a short walk. Me and Friday found a chair close to the lake and fed the ducks nearby. I crossed my legs and put my arms on the bench.

Wasn't long tell I was disrupted.

I closed my eyes for like a minute and then a duck jumped on me. I was really surprised and I fell back.

"Smooth move boy candy." "You know me, as smooth as silk"- Then I fell down yet again.

"What are you laughing at? I still remember you tickle spots you know?" "Wait! Alex don't you touch me! Ahhh!" She ran off and I followed. She fell down and I jump over and slid down a little hill, she followed not far behind.

When I finally stop rolling "Oh my back." Then Friday fell on me "Oh my everything!"

"You ok boy candy?" "From we we're kids you always called me boy candy." "Ya, because you're so sweat." She gave me a hug and I guess it was pretty nice, oh who am I kidding? It was great besides the fall, it didn't really hurt her nor did to me; she's not that heavy.

"So ready to go home?" "Or we could do some more fun stuff?" "Now that the Alex I know! To the arcade!" But before I could make the first step "Woooo! My ankle!" "Well the arcade idea is dead so maybe we should go home come on I'll carry you."

Well the carrying wasn't pleasant but at lease she's off her leg.

**#*Next Day Transition*#**

Well what I was saying about the situation of me having to share a room with Friday? Well I just woke up and she's not there. But guess who's behind me? "AHHH!" I fell back but you would two if you saw her in a very short skirt.

One could only describe her DAMN! "Hey Friday isn't that-you know a little small…" "Beauty has no pain Alex."

**Friday's Pov:**

I have been noticing the looks what Alex gives me, you know he's just as oblivious as Corey with Laney when they were kids.

I think he should have got it from since I started to call him boy candy. I kind of had a little crush on Alex from we we're kids and now we're in an empty room and he still doesn't like me, hey I'm not asking for you know what because I know that's what's on your mind!

Maybe if I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Rifften they could give me some advice. I went to Corey's room and saw Laney in bed reading.

"I'm I interrupting?" "Not at all. What you need?" "I need some advice…it's about Alex." She put her book down and ran over "I heard this before, what about Alex?" "Well I have a little crush on him and I don't think he likes me."

**Alex's Pov:**

"I like her!" I was with Corey asking for advice about Friday. I couldn't go to Kin because he speaks to much Mumbo-Jumbo. But Corey was just speaking gibberish!

"When I like Lanes, she would torcher me and seducing me"- "Seducing?! Man I just want to know how to talk to her without losing my sense!"

"Trust me that's a hard enough task as is." Well since Corey speaking Spanish

Gracias por venir a cobo everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, my laptop is on the deep end and it's really ticking me off. Also I've been doing other stories to, so that's a problem. I would really like if you support me with the other stories. Kitty Ears I'm looking in your direction! See ya on the flip side!**


	17. Hormones

**Hello people, now before you beat me half to death I was on a vacation! And since I was gone for so long I got a lot of Guest reviews. Come on people I said I was sorry!**

**Bruno Mars: Sorry ain't good enough!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Ya what he said!**

**Me: Who wants a cookie?**

**Selena Gomez: Screw my dietitian, give me that cookie!**

**Chapter 17: Hormones**

**Corey's Pov:**

"Where is my Damn COOKIE?!" Sorry everyone Kim is having some serious hormone problems. I ducked down to avoid a pillow sent for my head.

"Alex, Friday! Front and center!" "Yes Mr. Rifften!" "Can you two help out with Kim problem please?" Alex spoke first. "Alright we need to ropes and gallon of milk and twenty pain killers!" "What? No I don't want you to drug her."

I saw the stuff already in their hands "What, weren't going to drug her! Your funny man. So what do you want us to do?" "Just calm her down a bit because the girls are getting run down."

We saw Konnie and Laney throwed out the door and splatted on the wall. "Don't go in there! She'll eat you and spit you out! No seriously, she thought I was a hotdog!" Laney and Konnie ran to their rooms to scare of Kim to help.

"Why get the hard jobs?" The two in unity, they put on masks and walked into the room.

**Alex's Pov:**

She throwed me against the wall again! "Okay Kim I'm just going to massage your feet." But before she can touch her feet Friday got kicked back. Her eyes started to glow red "I want me turkey stuffed with donuts!" "Give the woman what she wants!" Friday screamed to me.

I ran out the door baked donuts and turkey and was back in the room in 60 seconds. "What toke you so long?!" Kim saying with the most annoyed face.

She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth in one bit, but spit's it on me. "I HATE VANILLA!" "I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!"

But Corey knocks down the door with his new guitar in his hand.

Mom, here's a song that's just for you,  
A card that says thanks for all that you do.  
You know you're so special in so many ways,  
And now that you're here, we'd just like to say:

Thank you for all of the love you give me,  
It stays inside and forever lives with me,  
And thank you, Mom, for the little things that you do.

You wipe our nose and bleach all of our white clothes!

Thank you for all of the hugs and kisses,  
You're better than a fairy at granting wishes,  
Like making soup just appear, and oatmeal cookies, too.

You have the power to make us take a shower!

So, don't forget your mom on a special day:  
Pick her up some flowers, put your toys away.  
Make her a card or knit her a scarf-  
She wipes off our tears and cleans up our barf!  
(and cleans up our barf!)

Thank you for all of the love you give me,  
It stays inside and forever lives with me,  
And thanks again for the little things that you do.

You sew our buttons and toast us English muffins!

You know just what to say to make nightmares go away!

A personal physician that picks up our prescriptions,  
You love us when we're wrong,  
That's why we sing the 'we love you, Mom' song.

"And that's how you put a crazy pregnant woman sleep!"

**Friday's Pov:**

"Thank you Mr. Rifften! If it wasn't for you I think Alex would by half eaten right now." "I would have been fine." Kim snored loudly causing Alex to jump to the roof. "Right, I just hope she wakes up in a good mood."

I turned around and saw Alex getting dragged into Kim's room by some tentacles "No, No! I can get you more Turkey!" Then the door slammed behind him.

"I'll get the turkey." I said dragged myself to the kitchen.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but next chapter is the baby! So I wonder what's the name is going to be?**

**Bruno Mars: Eric would be cool**

**Selena Gomez: That's you middle name**

**Bruno Mars: No! It's awesomeness!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Ya and I'm the tooth fairy**


	18. Puppy love

**Hello my people so today is back to the interns for Grojband, let's see what puppy love the two have!**

**Beba: Hey where's my popcorn?**

**Me: What popcorn?**

**Beba: D'Carlo!**

**Me: hehe that's what she said**

**Chapter 18: Puppy love**

**Alex's Pov:**

So I toke Friday out for some coffee considering that I was tired of being half eaten by a pregnant woman. Besides it's our day off, the least I could do was to take her out for something. What? Don't judge! (Pushing face on the screen) I'm talking to you guest number 5!

Any way we were walking on the side walk heading back home. "I LOVE pretzels!" Taking a big chunk out of her pretzel. We ended up passing a pet store and the only thing Friday loves more than pretzels is-"Puppies!" Ya that

She dragged me in the store, we looked around for a bit, sure there were cute dogs but Friday looked like she wanted all.

Dogs big and small, and when I mean small I mean tiny enough to fit in her purse.

Then she saw a brown furred beagle. She pick it up and hugged him man she loved that dog. "Alex, Alex, Alex! I want-no I need this dog!"

"I don't know Friday; the hotel we're staying at doesn't allow dogs in the building." Before I knew it the dog toke a big bite out of my pretzel "Hey!" "Oh he's just playing. Come on please, please, please, please!" "Oh, alright but if that thing gets in my mini fridge his going to pay!"

She squealed and jumped in the air. Never saw her that happy before "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Ya, ya, ya but how much does he cost?" She looked at the price tag and almost screamed. I pulled out my wallet and prepared for the worst.

"Well how much?" "You should just give me this; it's going to be a whole lot lighter when I bring it back." She took my wallet and went to the cashier.

10 minutes later we were about to walk in the door of the hotel and we remembered we couldn't bring the dog with us.

"Oh that's a shame it looks like we have return him, come on let's go." "No, I have a plan that just might work." "Stop talking to Corey, I think he's rubbing off on you."

I had on a large green trench coat and the dog inside. We made our way quickly to the elevator but we were stopped.

"Excuse me Mr. Murphy." I gulped and walked to the front desk clerk. "Yes?" He gave me a menacing look, then a smile. "You life your key card here!" "Oh thank you." The dog gave a small bark.

"Did you just bark at me?" "No! I-I have a cold!" The dog barked again and I cover it with some coughs. Friday came in "Now if you don't mind"- We ran to the elevator and tapped the floor number and waved to the clerk and gave sheepish smiles.

"I'll never understand the youth these days."

**Friday's Pov:**

We made it back to our room and Alex took out the dog. "Come here boy, come here!" The dog came and gave me a lick. "Now that we got him here what are we naming the little mutt?"

I scold at him "He's not a mutt, besides he's you responsibility too!" "Find but what is his name?" I looked at his collar but it was blank "I guess we have to name him, how about Steve?" "You can call him Pretzel eater for all I care." "That's it! Pretzel, my little Pretzel."

Alex rolled his eyes but before I could say anything there was a knock at the door. I left Pretzel on the bed and looked through the peep hole.

"Crap! It's the maid!" Alex went in the bathroom with Pretzel and shut the door. "Hi!" "Room service?" "Awwww, you could just mmmm, change the sheets please?" She walked in and took the sheets off.

She took the sheets what I was sitting with Pretzel and she sneezed "That's funny, I usually sneezed around dogs."

A bark came from the bathroom and she heard "Is that a dog I hear?" She walked towards the bathroom.

"No! You can't go in there!" "Why not?" "Because. Because…" "Because me and my girlfriend need some private time!" Alex came out of the bathroom held me and kissed me on the lips! "Oh I'm very sorry for interrupting!"

The maid basically ran out the door.

"Whew, that was to close!" I already had hearts in my eyes "Now just to make sure." Alex hanged the "Do not interrupt" card on the door. I gave him a stare "Sorry but there was no other way to get her out of here."

"No it's not that it's just, that was my first kiss." "Oops. Friday I'm really sorry!" I just shrugged and we went in for a hug but it was just to awkward and we just fisted bumped. I jumped in the bed with Pretzel and he came and started to lick me "Nice try, but you are not helping."

Well now I'm sad so night everyone.

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Poor Friday I guess you'll get Alex. But man that was an awkward chapter right guys?**

**Bruno Mars: That was very awkward**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I could image me being in that situation**

**Selena Gomez: Won't you need a guy kissing you for that?**


	19. My drunk boyfriend

**How does it go my peeps? So now the vacation is over and now the worst part is someone has to tell Mina Kim is pregnant! So let's see if who Mina is going to kill first!**

**Beba: Why are you so evil?**

**Me: It's a gift.**

**Chapter 19: My drunk boyfriend**

**Corey's Pov:**

I was in the living room playing video games with Kin when my phone ringed "Hello?" "Hey Corey its Mina." I throwed the cell phone out the window in the kitchen and sat down.

"So who was it?" "Dude that was Mina! We need to tell her that you got Kim pregnant! And when I say we I mean you." "Why can't you be there?!" "Because I'm not going to get my dick cut off because you couldn't control yours!"

Kin started to pace around the room and Laney came in "Did Mina call?" "How did you know?" "There's a hole in the kitchen window." "Good point." Kin started to cry face first on the ground.

"I don't want to get my dick cut off!" "Well man, the only thing comes to mind is to tell her." Kin grabbed me by my collar "For all of the crazy ideas you have, all that comes to mind is just to tell her?! You betters get thinking!" Laney pulled him off me and backed away.

"Kin there is no way we could just not tell Mina about Kim being pregnant!" "Then what am I supposed to do?!" "Kiss up then laid it down on her?" I gestured and he only kept reaching for my throat.

Kin better think up what he's doing because we're leaving for tomorrow.

Kin, Kon, Alex and I said we we're going to have a guy's night out and the girls are going have a girl's night. Ya time to get drunk! Kin went and gave Kim a kiss but Kim grabbed his collar "Get drunk and kiss a girl I'll cut off your dick and make you eat it!"

**Alex's Pov:**

My first guys night! But I'm not sure about the drinking. "Corey are you sure I could drink? I mean I'm only fourteen." "Dude your with a rock star course you can!" "That's all I need to hear!"

We were in a roofless Ferrari and we burned rubber and toke off.

At the bar we got a few beers "Cheers to Kin's Dick, he's going to kissing it goodbye when he has to explain what the hell he did to Kim!" "Cheers!" We all said in unity.

Then we had a few more drinks.

**Alex's Drunk Pov:**

"Man I fell *#%& great!" Kin was putting another bottle down his throat. Me? No I'm not drunk. Your funny, you're a funny person! I am not drunk! I only had 10 beers.

"Corey, Corey, Corey!" "What?!" "I love you man!" "Kon your being gay, now be useful and go get me a beer!" "I just got you beer!" "Well go get me a next one!"

"The government is tricking us man! They have cars that run on water." I was listening to Kin "No way!" I said "Dude, dude, I think that no one likes me when I'm drunk." "What no! I like you when you're drunk, you're, and you're a whole lot more funnily when you're drunk!" "I always wanted to be a comedian!"

"No way Superman would totally beat Jacob fighting!" Corey was screaming at Kon because they were having a next comic fight talk. They ask who would win in a fight Superman or Jacob but Jacob has teeth made of kryptonite

"If Jacob bite him once superman is pretty much dead!" "Ok you win that one but how about this one. Hulk against iron man but Hulk is sick" "That makes no sense why would Hulk be sick?!"

**Laney's Pov:**

I came in the living room with some wine and poured for everyone accept Kim. "Alright girls let's talk about the boys." "I don't wanna talk about boys." Friday had a downcast look with her new dog pretzel in her lap.

"Well there's always a reason for that, what did Alex do?" I asked everyone was listening "Well he kissed me trying to save Pretzel. Well the maid came in and long story short she got suspicious and Alex kissed me and asked for alone time to get her out." "So what's the big deal?" Kim asked who probably off her craving and mood swing stage. "He's my first kiss." "Ohhhh…" We said in unity "Well Friday, when you think about it this is kind of sweet, because I know for a fact that is Alex's first kiss and even if he didn't have a choice he could have saved his kiss for someone else but he spent it on you trying to save that dog."

She started to perk up "Awwww, that's the Friday smile! I know that he hates the dog right?" She nodded "Exactly, he know the dog is special to you and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to see you sad."

I knew I did my job "Oh, time to pick up the boys it always 12:00 when they're pounded. We all got in the car and drove to pick up the boys.

When we got to the bar they were fighting each other. "Say, say Hulk would win!" "Never!" Kon had Corey in a head lock. Alex was holding Kin hand behind his back "Say Uncle Kin!" "I rather die!" "So be it!"

We spread out to separate the boys. When we finished we packed in the two cars but Friday drove with Alex in the Ferrari.

**Friday Pov:**

I was driving with Alex and he was pounded! Never saw him laid back as this before, always strict and stuff. "Alex?" "I'm not drunk; I just drank too much for me to understand anything."

"Righttt, Alex did you mean that kiss when you save Pretzel?" "Of course I meant it, that thing mean a lot to you so kissed you to save the dog, but I must say I did enjoy the kiss."

"The wonders of being drunk."

Any way everyone since I have to deal with Alex and he already vomiting pretzels thanks for coming out! Pretzel don't eat that!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Awwww the wonders of being drunk, it's a beautiful and disgusting thing. Any way I have been asking for your support in my other stories… you guys aren't helping! Come on Adventure time Teen titans and Regular show everyone likes them! If your wonder how you get to them you scroll up click on my name Carlo Murphy1 and it will take you to my bio and stories.**

**Selena Gomez: No one wants to read your stories.**

**Me: Your fanfictions aren't that good either**


	20. A ruby red ring

**Hi guys! So today is the real unveiling of Kim and then bun in the oven! I wonder who Mina is going to kill first.**

**Selena Gomez: I feel bad for those guys**

**Me: Me to but I wonder if they could have prevent this some how**

**Selena+Me: Nah.**

**Chapter 20: A ruby red ring**

** Corey's Pov: **

We toke the private jet and flew back home, and boy was Kin nervous! He chewed off all his nails plus Kon's.

We all were walking up the driveway when Kin stopped "I can't do this! Come on Kim I have Mexicans passports we can get out of here!" "Relax dude! Besides you can easily support the baby. You have what, 50,000 dollars in the bank."

"You think I don't know that Kon! I'm just worried that Mina might cut my head off!" We walked inside any way and saw Mina and Nick on the couch watching TV.

"Hey kids! Who are your friends?" Nick and Mina said in unity "Oh, this is Alex and Friday, our interns." With the introduction done with we settle back into our rooms.

**Kin's Pov:**

I wanted to tell Nick and Mina but I was too scared, but Kim pulling me down stairs was not helping me.

She basically throwed me in front of them, so I guess it's as best time than any other. "Mina, Nick I have something to say."-"You got Kim pregnant?" "I got Kim-wait what?! How'd you know?" Nick throwed a magazine and sipped on his coffee and spoke up.

"You can't hide from social media kids."

Mina and Nick already knew so I got ready for my head to be cut off. "We were kind of expecting this, but we thought that it would be Corey first." "Say what?" Corey slipped into the room "Well, we kind of expecting you to start, you know, moving out. I mean I saw Corey looking at apartments."

Everyone came in and was surprise to still see me standing. But she was right I was looking at apartments and so was Corey.

"So Mina are you ready for us to move out?" Mina was pretty quiet "Well I hate to see my babies all grown up but I guess you can move out."

We all jump in the air and high fived, but I'm just glad that I still have my junk!

**Corey's Pov:**

"My friends! Today marks a day of freedom! We all will go in our own homes to live out our lives in the way we see the most fit, and we shall prevail!" "That's really cheesy Corey." "Oh hush Kon, but you didn't let me finish, I have scheduled for a farewell party tonight!"

"That's great Corey but what lyrics are we using? You wrote lyrics when you were drunk did you?" "Right as always my red head girlfriend."

**#*Epic Night Transformation*#**

We had the gig in the garage and we were already packed. Mayor Mellow provided security to stop the Trina vibes and Alex and Friday were help with equipment.

"So Alex, you ready to perform?" "Perform? I can't!" "Yes you can." I gave him the mic and a lead guitar.

"HELLLLOOOOOO Peaveville!" The crowd was going wild! "Are you ready for this town to turn upside down?!" Alex came in

"Then let's get this party started!"

If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen  
get ready to get drunked up  
let's do it, Ha Ha  
Margaritas  
you know what  
Corey Rifften up here!  
All of the alcoholics  
Where you at  
Lets go  
Hey(x8)  
let's go!  
When I walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like ciroc  
We love patron  
We came to party rock  
Everybody it's on  
Let's go  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
everybody (x2)  
Hey (x21)  
The ladies love us  
When we pour shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cocks  
We came to get crunk  
How 'bout you?  
bottles up  
let's go round two  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
everybody (x2)  
If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club  
If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club  
If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club  
Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up  
What you drinkin on?  
Jager bombs  
Lemon drops  
Buttery Nipples  
Jell-O Shots  
Kamikaze  
Three Wise Men  
Fuck all that shit  
Get me some Gin  
Shots  
Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots  
Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots  
So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.  
If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air  
& If you trying to cup put ya hands in the air  
Now say I'm drunked up (I'm drunked up)  
I'm tryna cup (I'm tryna cup)  
I'm tryna cup (I'm tryna cup)  
I'm tryna cup (I'm tryna cup)  
Shots  
patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots  
Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots  
So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots.  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da (x8)  
"YA thank you Peaveville!" With the sign off a bunch of fan girls (and they're the worst kind!) Came on to stage. Like two of them came towards me and Laney jumped in front of me

"Back off he's mine!" Mayor Mellow came to me when we barely survived the millions of fans trying to get to us "Corey I think the best thing to do is for you and your friends is to get in my limo and get out of here before they find out where you live!"

We did as we were told and got in the limo.

After dropping everyone to their places me and Laney were last. "So Friday, Alex do you guys want to stay with us?" Friday pasted put and Alex replied "I think that's a yes!"

"So Corey where are we staying at?" "It's a surprise! No peaking!" "Alright, but you better not pull up to your parent house."

We got out of Mayor Mellow's limo and got into our Ferrari. Man I always wanted say that.

I put my hands over Laney's eyes and the kids got the stuff out of the car.

"No peaking!" "I'm not, I'm not!" She said laughing "Ok, open your eyes!" She opened and looked around and she almost screamed, oh who am I kidding? The neighbors called asking if everything was ok. She screamed and jumped in the air, and since I know you're dying in suspense so:

It's a two story Penthouse bought for 300,000 bucks with four bedrooms, two bathrooms upstairs and a living room the size of a small basketball court, a theater with a 80 inch flat screen, the kitchen was as big as the living room then the dining room was outside on the terrace with a view of…well all Peaveville! Then there is a washroom, storage which just a big closet, a small room for Pretzel, an indoor pool and lastly a yoga room.

"Well, what do you think?" "What do I think? What do I think? I think I'm in heaven!" "Well Laney it gets better." I got on my knees "Corey can y-oh my God." "Laney you help me to get up in the mornings, I'm only here because you supported me. Laney Penny will you marry me?" She had the most shocked expression on her face and she started to cry "*Sniff* Yes! Yes I will! A million times yes!"

She gave me a big hug "Well don't act like strangers kids get over here!" The kids came in the hug and we let go. Laney went to the bathroom to clean up and the kids went to see their rooms.

Laney came out "Wait Corey, if me and you are sharing a room and Alex and Friday makes two than what is the fourth bedroom for?" "Well you said you wanted a baby I just thought it would want a room."

Laney gasped "I'm going be a mom! I really hope I don't turn into a Kimzilla!" "Let's all hope for that, I cannot be eaten by a pregnant woman again!"

**Friday's Pov:**

Alex and I went to go and checked out our rooms and they were impressive.

Alex's room was blue with white trim and it had a desktop and a King sized bed, with some work out gear, a treadmill and an iPad on the bed. "Is it legal to marry your room? Because I think I'm in love!" "You're telling me." I grew hearts in my eyes and gave a little stare.

Next was my room which was just across the hallway. My room was similar, it was pink with white trim, it had a desktop like Alex's room and an iPad on the bed but I had a table with a big mirror and a bunch of teddy bears on the bed. "I love my room!" "I don't know it's too pink." "Oh be quiet boy candy." I gave him a playful shove.

"You know I never forget where your tickle spots are you know?" "Alex don't you touch me, were in my room!" "Ya that means you can't get out!" "Ahh! Alex, Ahh! Alex s-stop!" "What did you say? Keep going? Okay!" "Alex! Hahaha! Ahh! Okay let's see how you like it!"

I flipped him over and started tickling him "Ha you can't tickle-Ahh! Hahaha! Stop! I can't stop laughing!" He flipped me over again but I got out the door and he chased me.

I ran down the stairs and when I hit the bottom he was sliding down. "I'm going to tickle you to death!" "You'll have to catch me first!"

I ran into the theater and he was right behind me. Then I fell and he fell on top of me in the theater. "Next time Friday, if you want to lie on my chest just ask. Because this way is killing me!"

I didn't say anything we just laughed at first and stared into each other's eyes. I don't care what else happens in my life, best…minute…of my life. We stayed their then we were caught.

"Having fun you two?" Laney said with Corey walking in we awkwardly got up and rubbed the back of our necks.

**Corey's Pov:**

Man has a lot happened today, I proposed to Laney we all moved out, we had a concert in our garage and we moved in to a penthouse and it looks like Alex and Friday are finding a new way to get close to each other.

And since I know you guys want to know about the ring:

It was a real silver ring with two green diamonds at the ends, two blue diamonds in between and lastly, one red ruby in the middle to finish. Now thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Well Corey already put the chapter into summary so Night everyone! Oh and by the way no sexybubbles I don't do descriptive sex paragraphs.**

**Selena Gomez: That ring is beautiful.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I wonder how much it cost.**

**Beba: Enough to buy Carlo out house and home.**

**Me: Hey! Well you're right.**


	21. Daddy's little man

**Hello people, so day two of the penthouse! And no people I have not forgotten about Trina! Oh and if you still don't understand the penthouse description, you know the TV show Jessie on the Disney channel well it looks just like that.**

**Selena Gomez: Can we go to the middle of nowhere and just 'forget' about Miranda?**

**Me: No! You can't just forget about people in the middle of nowhere! That what you do to dogs.**

**Chapter 21: Daddy's little man**

**Alex's Pov:**

I could have sworn I heard something in my room. It was like someone was going through my stuff. I looked from under the covers and saw Trina with a man in a black over coat; I couldn't see his eyes or his face. "Get out you sociopath!" "What and leave your friend here for dead? Oh ya, she already is." I looked down and saw Friday with blood stains all over her. "NOOO!"

"Ahhhhh!" Corey and Laney came into the room, I looked around, no Trina, but where's Friday! "What's wrong?" Laney asked, I pushed them out of my way and opened Friday's door.

But she was still asleep. "Hey man, what happened?" "Just, just a bad dream." "Ok Alex, if you need anything just ask and Laney can get it for you." "Oh shut up." Laney playfully hit Corey and went back to bed.

I looked at the time; it was 4:34am. I really need to go back to bed but I couldn't sleep. So I went I my iPad and searched "Recent murders" Thousands of websites with millions of murder cases.

But something stands out, the website read

"There have been recent occurring murders of couples in Peaveville, couples have been killed during dates, in their home…The odds thing is when the couple is killed they are found dead holding each other hands, or giving their spouses a last kiss before dying…Witnesses have seen a man in a black over coat leaving the scene of the crime." They gave a picture of the man, it was really blurry but I recognized him.

I had a flash and saw the same guy in the black over coat and fell back in my chair. "Ahhhhh! (Knock on the door) Ahhhhh!" "Calm down boy candy it just me." I cracked the door "Ya?" "Why are you screaming dude? You woke me up, hey what's that?" She was referring to my iPad. "It's nothing!" "Okay then." I was about to close the door when she pushed it open.

"What are you watching? Probably a p- recent murders?" "Look you can't tell Corey and Laney, but look at this!" She read for a few minutes "So?" "So? Friday there is a deranged woman out there trying to kill us just to get to Nick!" "Ya but there is a lot more sick o's out there how can we be sure this is Trina?"

"I had a dream, and Trina was in my room with this-this guy in a black over coat and she killed you!" "Come on Alex, it probably was just that scary movie we watched before bed."

She went to bed anyway and so did I but I kept having dreams about this guy in this over coat.

Like something was warning me.

I woke up the next morning with a note on my face "Me and Laney went shopping, breakfast in the kitchen." I got out of bed and showered and whatever.

When I got down stairs Friday was watching a movie in the theater. "Hey Friday." "Hey boy candy."

"You need to keep that dog on a leash he was chewing my shoes!" "Not my fault that you're B.O. makes your shoes so tasty."

I heard a knock on the door "Don't answer that!" "What? It's probably the pizza I ordered." She was walking to the door anyway and I just sat in the theater and tried to calm down then I heard a scream. "Friday!" "Hot, hot, hot!" She was screaming because the pizza was hot.

I took it from her and headed back to the theater. We watched a less intense movie because Friday thought I was being paranoid.

We bought fell asleep in the theater, but we woke up to the doorbell.

**Friday Pov:**

Alex and I woke up to the door bell, I was in his arms when we woke up and we just awkwardly move from each other. "I got it." He's lot less paranoid now since he got some sleep. Probably just the pizza I ordered, wait it's like 3 hours late, did we get the pizza already?

"Friday did you order another pizza?" "No." I heard the door open "Trina!" I got up and saw Alex fly over into the theater. Then I saw her.

"Hey kids, wanna play?" "Sorry I don't play with psychopaths!" "Don't worry I won't hurt you that much!"

She walked over Alex who was out, I threw a punch and she just moved her head slightly to the left and kicked me to the wall. "Why don't you get it through your head? Nick doesn't love you!" "And Alex doesn't love you." I looked down for a second letting my guard down.

She ran toward me and punched me in my stomach, I knelt down holding my stomach and she stomped on my head.

I was trying to push her back but I ended on the floor with a deranged woman foot on my head.

I saw Alex pull out his pistol and knelt down and aimed. But Trina quickly pulled out her pistol turned around and shot it out of his hands.

"Crap! Man that hurt!" "Hold him Red." Then a guy came behind Alex and held him. I looked and saw it was the same guy what Alex told me about!

"Let me go you freaks!" Alex screamed

"Okay, kid." Red, I think, throwed Alex on the wall. Then Trina raised her foot. I ran over to Alex. He came in the front of me in a protective stance and raised his fists. Trina just laughed but the guy looked serious and had a sort of 'I'm sorry' look.

"Seriously, this is the 'protection' what Mayor Mellow assigned to stop me? This is just pathetic! And I thought I was desperate finding help! Oh this is just too good!" "Trina, would you remind me why we are killing couples? And now kids?" "I don't pay you to ask question! I pay you to kill anyone in my way to my Nicky!"

He just shut up and looks towards us. "Sorry kids, if it means anything, it's just business." "Seriously that what you think we are worrying about?" I said.

"Enough! I want the password to Mina and Nick's house!" "I rather die than give you that password!" Trina held Alex's to the wall and put his neck up and aimed the muzzle to his throat "That can easily be arranged." "Ha, think am afraid of you?" She put him down and stepped back.

"Because Trina, you and me know that you're just a scared little girl who can't get over a guy who…doesn't…love…you." I heard a gunshot, I looked over myself and saw I was ok but Alex got hit in his shoulder. "Ahhhhh! Come on that's all you got? Why do you even work for her?" Alex got shot from Trina!

"Huh? Come on there has to be a reason to work for a deranged woman who is certain that a guy loves her? But this guy who she is abscessed with has a family and a kid!"

"You listen to me, and you listen good! If you listen to one crack to these little brats I will kill you!" The guy looked at his gun and back at Trina "Now wait a minute, I can stand a lot of things: Cursing, lying, stealing, cheating, but the one thing I can't stand is disrespect, I don't care how much you pay me, this is wrong!" "I didn't"- Trina shot Red in his right arm and was walking slowly toward him.

-"Ask"- Shot to the right arm -"For your"- Shot to the chest, he's on the ground "Opinion. You work for me and I don't work for idiots like you."

She was about to pull the trigger but Alex shot her in her leg

"Ahhhhh! You little brat!" Trina was running to towards a window and Alex was shooting at her. But how can Trina jump out the window when were at the top floor of a build 30 stories up?

She jumped and broke the glass. "Well that was a weird victory." But she flew back up with a jetpack. "Where did you get a jetpack from?!" "You'll be surprised what Kin throws in the garbage."

Although shocking me and Alex aimed and fired, she was twisting and turning in the air "I got her, I got her!" Alex was screaming and aimed "Hurry!" he fired and hit her jetpack! "Yes!" We saw her zip and twirl in the air. Then she crashed in a window of a nearby building.

There was a small fire then a large explosion. We heard Fire trucks and Police cars in the distance. Then we remembered something, Red!

"Red?" "Ahh, don't worry about me, I'm going to die anyway." "No! Red you saved our lives!" "Don't worry about it Alex." "Wait how do you know my name?" "You know how you dad died in a fire when you were five, and he said 'Don't cry Alex, daddy's fine just get out with your mommy? Well he didn't die." "No, no, no, NO!" "Listen to me son take care of yourself and take care of Friday she's a keeper, something like your mom."

He toke off his glasses, he was Alex's dad. "Why dad? Why did you kill those people?" "Because Trina said if I didn't she would kill you. I love you son, and I did love your mom, God bless her. Son I want you to remember me, let's take one last picture.

I ran into my room got my camera, "Well, say cheese." Alex had a big smile on his face with his dads who surprisingly smiled too. I toke the picture. Alex held his dad's hand and so did I. We said a short prayer and I felt his grip lighten. "I'm sorry Alex. He's a good man." "He was just so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Corey and Laney kicked down the door with a few cops behind "Alex, Friday! Did she hurt you?" "Course she did, but she killed Alex's dad." An officer came up and put his fingers on his neck "He's dead."

"She should be in that burning building!" The officers ran out the door probably to the building "I'm sorry Alex." "I don't care if that crash, that fire or anything killed Trina if I ever she see her face again, I will kill her."

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Told you guys I didn't forget Trina (Selena: Ya he did!) Oh be quiet. Any way what will be next in the other chapters? Oh I remember Kim the mommy!**

**Bruno Mars: Guys Beba got Skittles!**

**Me: And Cookies!**

**Beba: Eat up boys!**


	22. Boyfriend

**Hey guys short intro, eating skittles, on sugar rush, happy faces :) :) :) :) :) :) :) I think I wrote this in five seconds flat! But really focusing on Alex and Friday**

**Bruno Mars: Hold him down!**

**Me: Hey guys what's this game called, I like games, and do you like games? I wonder if there's any more skittles, hey guys may be after this we drink energy drinks, won't that be fun? Huh? Huh? Huh?**  
**Beba: It's like he had a hand full of sugar and ten cups of coffee!**

**Chapter 22: Boyfriend**

**Alex's Pov:**

I can't take this anymore okay, I don't care who rejects I really like Friday. And I can't hold it anymore.

"Corey I need a favor!" "You need one of my songs to win over Friday?" "How'd you know?" "You think aloud, I got one song I wrote for Laney, but I never used it." "Perfect!" "But not now we were going to the beach!"

Corey cartoony pulled the background behind us and we were at the beach! But I had a little problem, Friday is here! And in a two piece.

She was sitting on her towel under an umbrella but a guy came over. She had annoyed look on her face.

"So you mind if I take a seat?" "Actually, yes I would." "Oh come on baby, stop playing hard to get." He pulled her chin toward him and she tried to move but couldn't.

That's it "Friday this guy messing with you?" "Yes, yes he is." "What's your problem string bean I'm just kidding around, besides she's obviously not your girlfriend?" "What makes you say that?" "She's too hot."

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned my head and toke a deep breath, and then I swinged and punched him.

"You're, going, to regret, that you little punk!" He tackled me and pinned me on the sand Friday got up and screamed for Corey and Laney.

I kicked him off me and I punched him in his stomach. He punched me again and I tackled him into the water.

By this time a bunch of beach goers came around and so did Laney and Corey. With his head out of the water he held my head under.

I scooped up some sand and throwed it in his face. He couldn't see much so tackled him again on shore got on top of him and raised my fist.

But Corey stopped me.

"He's not worth it." "You're right, you mess with her again you'll be lucky to crawl!" I got up off of him and he got up "Whatever string bean, think you're so tough we"-"His name is boy candy!"

Friday gave him kick to nuts! He winced and ran of crying somewhere. Everyone left and Friday stayed with me. "Thanks boy candy." And she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I held my cheek.

So I thought it was a time better than another "Corey I need a song now!" He gave me his song book and a guitar and I went to Friday.

"Hey Alex!" "Friday I have something to say, and since I'm not good with words"-

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chilin' by the fire while we eating' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Light-year, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie  
I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

Never saw that glitter in her eyes before! I got close and I smiled. She gave me a hug. Oh sure I beat the crap out of a dude, I get a kiss on the cheek, I sing a romantic song all I get a-

**Friday's Pov:**

I gave him a kiss and at first he was shocked but he kissed back! He put his arms around me and he kissed back!

We let go of each other. And it was time to go home but that guy came back. "Hey man I told you not to come back around here!" "Sorry for messing with your girl dude, but she's mine. Now get the heck out of here!" "No way! I'm not your girlfriend!" "Looks like we have another Trina." Alex said making a joke

The dude and his friends looked shocked "What! You know Trina Rifften!" They said acting shock "Dude of course they do she"-"Shut it Bull! Now as we said give us the girl and well go quietly."

"Hey! Why don't you make us leave?" Corey said. Corey clipped his fingers and Kin and Kon came out of nowhere. The kid who I beat up clipped his finger and six seventeen year old came behind him with 10 fourteen year old. "With pleasure! Get the girl!"

They charged forward.

Alex tackled a fourteen year old, Kon punched a 17 year old and went to a next guy, Corey held a guy and kneed him in his stomach, and Kin kicked a guy and tackled another one.

But even when we were finishing off the guys the first one who was messing with me got around us and tried to take me.

"Ahhhhh! Get off me you freak!" I pulled out my mace and sprayed him right in his eyes.

"AHHHH! Crap! What the Hell is wrong with you people, never heard of giving up!" I gave him a kick and sent him in the water.

The kids got up and ran and gave some whimpers and went in there cars. Then a guy came up to us. "Thank you! You don't know how grateful we are for scaring away the Beachers!" "The Beachers?" I said confuse "Yes the Beachers are a notorious gang that let you on the beach but won't let you off until you pay them, many of us we're stuck here for weeks and now we can return home!"

"Well, it's a official; we have a very weird life." We went to the car and headed back home tired for the fighting.

When we got home we realized something. "Wait, why did we go to the beach when we had an indoor pool?!"l said, we all just sit down tired on the couch give moans of how dumb we are.

I looked at the time; it read 5:00pm. Corey and Laney went to the theater but me and Alex stayed in living room.

"So you wanna play a video game?" Just like Corey Immature as always. "Thanks for coming out everyone!" "Corey how did you get in here?" "I have no idea."

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Sorry everyone I know you were expecting Kim's labour today but I had to work so Beba wrote the chapter for me so it should be either next chapter or the one after that.**

**Bruno Mars: Lazy!**

**Me: You try babysitting and working on a construction site.**


	23. Kim the Mommy

**Hello people of earth! Take me to your leader! Oh really? It's me? Oh well, that just killed the moment.**

**Selena Gomez: Yes, yes it did.**

**Me: Where have I heard that before? **

**Chapter 22: Kim the mommy**

Corey Pov:  
Man, I'm so bored. 2 hours into the day and nothing exciting happens. Alex and Friday were on their iPad, Lanes was watching TV, and I'm being a couch potato.

"Laney, I'm bored" I complained. "Aw come on Core there might be something's to do." "Yeah? Like what?" I instantly regret questioning her. She gave me the LONGEST list of things to do. Then a great idea crossed my mind. "Lanes" "What is it?" "How about we visit Kin? You know, to check up on Kim and stuff." "Hey, that's not a bad idea!" I mentally fist pumped.

Friday's Pov:  
"Ha-ha! Beat you again!" Me and Alex were playing Temple Run 2 and I was kicking his butt by 3,567 points. "You mad boy candy?" "No!" Alex then put on a pout face.

"The tone of your voice says it all." I reply. "Woof woof!" I look to my right, Pretzel was barking at the door. "What is it boy?"

Then the door opens to show Laney Rifften." Hey kids." "Hello." Me and Alex simultaneously say. "Get ready were going to visit Kin and Kim, Alright?"

"Alright." Alex answers. She and Alex leave my room so I start getting ready.

We got in the Ferrari, hehe always wanted to say that, and we drove to a large apartment building.

Kin's Pov:  
Everything is just perfect, organized, and clean. "Everything is done, now what to do?" I thought out loud. (Doorbell sound) "Visitors? Wonder who could this be? "Kim I'm answering the door so stay put."

"Where else am I gonna go?" She responded without taking her eyes off the TV. "You have a point there; alright I'm coming right back."

Corey's Pov:  
I was about to press the doorbell again till I heard the door unlock to reveal Kin. "Hey guys!" Woof woof! Pretzel then jumps out of Friday's arms and he runs into Kin's house.

"Sorry." Friday apologies' blushing. "Its ok, come on in!" Kin replies. We all walk in and get settled. Pretzel jumps on the couch next to Kim.

"Oh aren't you cute? Kin, why do I have to the urge to eat this dog?" "Hold on honey I'm talking, so don't act like strangers! Come in, come in!"

Inviting us in, I looked around and it was pretty cool! Four bed, two bath, game room, game room?!

Me and Alex looked at the room in Awwww "Corey is it wrong to cry?" "No Alex, I don't blame you." Kin come behind us and put his hand on our shoulders.

"Go to her boys, she's calling you…" We ran to the room and shut the door behind us.

**Kim's Pov:**

I saw a ring on Laney's finger "Laney! Corey asked?!" "Yep, best thing that ever happen to me!" Laney sat down next to me and Kin followed

She held out her hand and I held it. "Oh my gosh! Laney this ring is beautiful! Why won't you buy me one?"

I said picking up a pillow and hitting Kin with it. "Man, I never thought Corey would've beaten me." "And I'll beat you if you don't get me a ring!" I gave him another hit.

We talked for a few more minutes but realized it was six hours. "Man we've been here that long? Well I guess it's time to go." Laney got up, but I felt something dripping down my leg.

"Kin did you spill something?" "No, why?" I got up then a big splash hit the ground. "Oh Crap!" Kin screamed like a girl and fainted. Laney ran to the game room.

**Alex's Pov:**

"Dang it Corey give me the key to zeldaron!" "Prey it from my cold dead hands Alex!"

Corey and I had swords in our hands and where clashing then Laney opened the door and ended the simulation.

"Hey, I was about to steal the key of zeldaron!" I said crossing my arms. "Guys, Kim is in labour!"

I dropped my glasses for the simulation, and ran out the door looking for stuff. But Corey was standing there. "Dang it Corey! Let's go!"

"Ok, ok, ok do we have everything?" We looked around "Kin's still passed out on the floor is he?" Corey jumped out the car and came back with Kin on his shoulders. "Now we're good!"

At the hospital Kim was in the room with Kin and Laney. I was out in the hallway with everyone, even Nick and Mina showed up.

We could have heard screaming in the room even if we're a pretty good distance away from it.

"Dammit Kin! When this baby comes out am going to rip of your nuts in put them in a jar! AHHHHHH!"

"Anybody else think she went too far with that?" Kon said wondering why she's screaming so much. "Kin doesn't pay me enough to do this." Corey got up and explained.

Mina called Friday over and I came, Corey was sitting next to her. "Now, you two see what happen when you (Points to me) put your thing into her?" "MOM!" Corey screamed.

"Well, who's supposed to tell them?" "I usually use that as a way to get them off the couch."

_Flashback_

**_Corey's Pov:_**

_Friday and Alex are on the couch, I usually would just go to the theater but it too far (Jokingly reaching toward the theater)_

_"Friday, Alex come on, I want to watch Twilight-I mean the game!" "What no way, we want to watch MTV!" I put my hand on chin "Alright I think it's time for you two to get the talk. Now you see when two people love each other…"_

_They shot up "MTV could wait!" "TV's yours!" I laughed as they ran and jumped on the couch_

**Alex's Pov:**

Two hours passed with screams here and there, now its 3:29am. I woke up and so did Friday. But it was a little bit awkward. She fell asleep on my shoulder.

As always we awkwardly bolted away from each other and scratching the back of our heads.

But then I looked into her eyes and she looked back. I turned my head and made sure everyone was asleep.

We leaned in for a kiss.

We we're an inch away when "AHHHH! It's like crapping a knife!" Seriously? I mean whoever is writing this, dude do you like to see me in pain?! **(Kind of, Yes)** Any way it was awkward for a minute, but I did remember. She is my girlfriend.

"Awwww man, we have really bad timing." She said still inches from our faces. "Ya, we do. Friday I'm not going to lying to you, I really like you!" We stared again but didn't move.

Then something or someone pushed us and we kissed. We opened our eyes and saw Laney. "You'll thank me later Friday."

Then she walked over to Corey. We looked back to each other and we started kissing again. Heard that genets? I kissed Friday! Kon got so much money to pay me.

We finally let go of each other. And we uttered the same words "Amazing."

We fell asleep again in the same position for half an hour and woke up again. This times no awkwardness!

"You heard that?" I said "No, what?" "Exactly! No screaming!" "The baby is here!" We said in unity.

We waked up Corey and Laney and went to the room. Me and Friday was walking close together and Laney came behind us.

"You don't want to turn out like me only getting a boy's attention by growing boobs." She said putting my hand into Friday's. "You didn't get my attention only with you boobs; it was also your butt that played a big role!" Corey said gripping it "Corey stop, besides we can play home."

Me and Friday shot a glance; we wanted to mess with them. "What game? Can we play?" I said making them shoot glances "Now let's see how old are you?"

We came to the door and it flung open, Chance Happening was at the door. "Chance Happening? You're a news reporter, not a doctor." "Hey, kid we all have to make some extra money here and there. Any way you can see her now.

She let us in. Kim was holding her child in her arms.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Laney said "Well don't kill us with suspense! What is it?!" It's a…"

Well that's a shocker come back and see what's the gender!

**#*Closing Hospital Curtain*#**

**Big Cliffhanger! Awwww man I know you guys hate me for that and I know you're dying for a next chapter but sorry. I'm working today, so tomorrow for sure. So I also put in my favorite viewers in the celeb finisher righter here so go and see if your name is in there! Don't be mad if your name isn't called it's more if I know your name out of my head.**

**Selena Gomez: Hold the door!**

**Me: Come on don't kill me! Beba knows the gender too!**

**Beba: Dude!**

**Dead pool rules 66: Tell us the gender!**

**Jennifermay346: I'll die from suspense and you will to if you don't tell us!**

**Love Addict: Search HIS clothes it might be in there!**

**Metal gear987: I told you no cliffhangers!**

**Nyoncat434: This kitty can and will scratch if you don't give us the genders!**

**Me: Not the face not the face! Take Beba instead!**

**Beba: Are you serious?!**


	24. The Reality of Reality TV

**Hello! So today I'm making a huge risk by typing this at work plus I have a date tonight so I'm really doing you guys a favor! So I expect you guys to uplift me! You know a thank you a day keep the chapters coming!**

**Selena Gomez: What is more shocking: That you kept a job for more than a week or that you have a girlfriend?**

**Me: isn't the logical question is why do I have a girl, but you still can't get leg?**

**Beba: You two fight like two year olds! **

**Me: That was a very logical statement Beba! Now buy me a pretzel!**

**Chapter 24: The Reality of Reality TV**

**Laney's Pov:**

"It's a boy! And his name is Eric. Beautiful health boy!" Ya boring moving on!

I was sitting on the couch with Corey and Friday, doing Friday's hair. Corey came over and tried to kiss me.

"Corey stop it, stop it!" "Oh Laney, why do have to play hard to get?" "Because it's hard to get this knot out of Friday's hair."

We froze to a knock at the door then Alex opened and closed the door behind him. It looked like someone was at the door.

"Awwww, I hate to ruin things but"- The door swinged open sending Alex flying. Then Buzz newsworthy came in with camera men behind him.

"May I ask, why the Hell did you send my step son flying to God knows where?!" "That is quite simple Laney! I am the host of a reality TV show! And I have come to follow you around with a camera and put it on TV!"

Alex came back in the living room rubbing his head. "And why should we care?" "That's easy to answer boy who I don't care to put on camera (picking Alex up and throwing him) I want to put your interesting lives on TV!"

Buzz came over with a contract "Just sigh here, here, here, here, signature here, here and here and we're good to go!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up "Really? You really think anyone is dumb enough to sign a contract and not read it?" But I was wrong Corey had already signed it.

"I stand corrected. As usually, but come don't you think that there is better couples of Grojband or anyone else you can record?"

"No, we try Kim and Kin but Kim ate one of my camera men, Kon and Konnie are too boring and I can't even get near Mina and Nick!"

I face palmed. He then came to my side and his arm around me and made a rainbow sigh "Think about it Laney! You could be on a TV show!" "I guess…" "GREAT! It'll be like we're not even there!"

**#*Pretty Sure he's lying!*#**

**Buzz's Pov:**

We went to Corey first; he was in the garage cleaning some tools. "Tom zoom in on this!" "Awwww, should I do something?" "No, no just be you." He continued then we got nothing exciting until he got a phone call "Hello? Oh yeah! Okay so I need you going to be here tomorrow? No Laney isn't going to be here. We are going to have some fun! See you later Kon! Dude did you heard about that Cherry Grapestain concert?"

Next was Laney who also did boring stuff until she got a phone call "Hi Kim! Ya put my baby on the phone! Hi baby! You want Laney to come over? Yes you do! Bye bye! So Kim, what no! I never had an interest in Lenny!"

And lastly was Alex. We stopped to his door and only got to heard this. "Ya, of course I'm still 'in' to her! She's my girlfriend isn't she? Sure me and Allie dated once but nothing serious, but Friday is kind of special."

Me and Tom stayed in the theater and looked over what we got. "Ok Tom show me the footage of what we got!" "Yes sir! First we have Corey cleaning tools, then we got Laney washing dishes, then"-"No, no, no! This is horrible! I can't put this on air! But I'm not going back to Kim! No, no we have to spice this up! Hmmm….I got it! Play back their phone calls!"

He played them back and I got a wicked idea. "Come on Tom I got some editing to do.

**Alex's Pov:**

It was week gone until we got to see the commercial for the episode. We all sat down to watch it.

Since the hospitable kiss me and Friday have been close! I mean check out how we're laying!

I'm on the floor lying across while Friday's lying toward the TV on my stomach! Where Laney and Corey are? Don't know don't care!

The commercial started

"Hello People I'm Buzz Newsworthy! Today we are going into the lives of Corey Rifften! The soon to be Laney Rifften! Alex Murphy! And Lastly Friday Brown!

We are taking a journey into they're jam pack dramatic lives! Now let's see what we have in store for next week Thursday for Alex is he cheating on Friday for one of Grojband's groupies?"

Alex: Off course I'm still 'in to her'! She's my girlfriend right? I mean Friday and I dated once but nothing serious but me and Allie have something special.

Friday had a shock look on her face then a really pissed off one. "I can't believe I trusted you!" She stormed off I guest to her room because I heard a slam.

"But that's not all folks! We still have Corey's phone call!"

Corey: Hello? Oh yeah! Okay so I need you going to be here tomorrow? No Laney isn't going to be here. We are going to have some fun! See you later Cherry Grapestain!

Corey and Laney got up and started fighting "I thought you loved me!" "Laney I do! I did not call Cherry!" "I heard what I heard! You know what take your stupid ring!"

She throwed the ring on the floor and started crying

"Laney I"-"But wait folks I'm not done yet!" We put our attention to the TV "Because we still have Laney's phone call!"

Laney: Hi Carrie! Ya put my baby on the phone! Hi baby! You want Laney to come over? Yes you do! Bye bye Lenny!

"What the H-Corey I did not say that!" "I know, I didn't say that either! I think we we're set up."

"I have to explain to Friday!" I ran upstairs to Friday's room I would knock but she slammed the door so hard it broke.

"Awwww, Friday?" "Leave me alone!" "Friday that's kind of difficult when you broke your door down, that wasn't true!" "Ya, I'm just hearing things!" "Exactly!" She turned around and throwed a pillow at me.

"Ok that came out wrong! I didn't say that! I said a different thing and the dude edited it to make it sound like that!"

She looked at me and smiled "Sorry for doubting you boy candy." "Well I am pretty sweet." She gave me a kiss and we went down stairs.

Downstairs Corey and Laney were hugging; you could see the entire massacre on Laney's face.

We sat down finished with apologies and Laney putting her ring on, the doorbell ringed.

"You slimy bastard!" I said walking up to him with Corey not far behind. "I have no idea what you mean." "Don't pay dumb with me Buzz; you almost most caused me and Laney to separate!"

Buzz just shrugged Corey motioned to punch him but he just waved his finger. "Sorry Mr. Rifften you can't touch me!" "You wanna bet?" "You signed a contract." He pulled out the contract. Corey pulled it out of his hands and torn it up.

"No matter I made copies!" "No matter I'm calling your boss!" Corey dialed R&R standing for Reality of Reality Inc.

Corey dialed but Buzz phone ringed "Yes owner of R&R speaking?" "Dang it!" "Face it Corey I'm untouchable and you are going to be my puppets for another 10 years."

Corey tapped his chin but this time I had an idea that just might work. I toke out my phone and dialed up.

"Who are you calling?" "Hmm? Oh no one important. Just the mayor of the city, you know since I am his nephew." Buzz got on his knees "Please don't call the mayor! He'll run me out of business!"

"Oh really? Release us from the contract." "What! Never!" The phone started to ring and Buzz started to shiver "Last chance man." "Ok, ok! I'll drop the contract!"

We jumped and cheered and Buzz gave us the last of the contracts. "So I'm fired right?" "Yes Tom you're FIRED!" Buzz stomped off and Tom just stayed at the door. Corey pulled out five thousand bucks and keys and throwed it to Tom.

"What is this for?" "The keys are for the red Mercedes Benz outback." Tom ran down the hall with blissful glee.

Well I guess that another way to set things right Thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Wow things got steamed up pretty quickly! But if I know Grojband this will come back and hit them where it hurt**

**Me: Owwww!**

**Beba: And that was for leaving my with the crazies. **


	25. Attack of the heart

**Hey people! So this chapter is a bit more serious since we are going in the past! We're going to see the sick twisted past everyone is trying to put behind them! So enjoy the drama!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I wonder what sick twisted past you have**

**Me: Well it all start in-**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I said I wonder, I didn't want to hear it.**

**Chapter 25: Attack of the heart**

**Alex's Pov:**

I was in my room mining my business when I got the thought of my Dad. I took out that picture of my dad what Friday took when he died. Then I got flashes of him.

One was when he walked me to school. Then a big flash to another picture, the day when my mom died.

But after the flashes stopped I felt some pain in my chest.

**Laney Pov:**

I was with Friday when I heard a scream from upstairs bathroom me and Friday ran up the stairs and opened the door. Only to find Corey.

"Why were you screaming?" "We ran out of shaving cream!" "Really?" Friday said quite annoyed.

We heard more screaming from Alex's room and we opened the door. Alex is on the floor hold his chest. "Alex is having a heart attack!"

**20 minutes later**

We waited at the hallway near Alex's door. Everyone came worried for the boy. The doctor came out with a clip board and a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Alex's doctor, Doctor Fox, now to the important stuff. Alex had a mild heart attack that was not very bad for his health. But it was caused by stress."

We gasped "But how can he be stressed? I mean we try to help him in every way possible!" "Yes that is true Mrs. Rifften but it is not any of your faults! Actually we have no idea way Alex is so stressed, that is why you are going to see a therapist."

We all agreed and toke Alex to see a therapist.

"Let's see Awwww yes you have Doctor Miller." The receptionist showed us to this large room with enough chairs to hold us all.

We all sat down and watched the old man gather some papers. "Ok, I'm Doctor Miller and I will listen to everything you have on your mind, so let's start with Alex."

Alex got up and came to Miller. "So son tell us about your father."

**Alex's Pov:**

I had another flash and held my head. This one was about the fire.

"Ok. My father was a hardworking man who goes to work from 8:00 to 8:00." "Awwww yes! We are getting somewhere! Now tell me more, tell me when things started to hurt."

_Flashback:_

_I was 5 years old, when it started to hurt. Life sucked, my Dad worked at Bleaches and had to work overtime just to make rent money. I wouldn't even talk about trying for food and water._

_"See you son I'm off to work!" "Bye Daddy!" He closed the door and I started to play with my toys again. Later on he came back exhausted. I was still up even though it was my bed time._

_"Son? You're still up?" "Daddy, you work too hard! You are going to hurt yourself." "Daddy is trying to stop the people from taking the house, where's mommy?" I pointed to the kitchen. _

_"Honey dinners ready?" "Dinner was ready two hours ago! Bell you have to stop pushing yourself to the limit! That's how"-"I know how Tommy died, but if I don't we're going to be on the streets."_

_My mom went to the stove to warm some food for dad. That when they started to fight._

_"You know I don't need this! I could just go and leave you and take Alex with me!" "Oh ya? Who is going to pay the bills? You can't go back to Hank! Hank"-"I know that Hank beats me! But what I'm I suppose to do?!"_

_They got more and angrier at each other. And mom was still at the stove. She got some matches. To light it. She already lite one. "Why don't you try to work?!" "I can't!" "Why?!" "You know why!"_

_My mom was beaten so much from her old boyfriend Hank she had to stay in a wheelchair._

_"I can't do it because I'm in a wheelchair!" She throwed her hands down throwing the matches down too. And since we lived in a wooden house, it didn't help much._

_"I hate you!" "The feeling is mutual!" "Mommy! Daddy! Fire!" They turned to me and saw the fire on the side of my Mom._

_It quickly spread on my Mom and up the wall. My Dad grabbed a towel and started hitting her with it trying to get the flames out. The house is pretty much on fire by then._

_I thought he was hitting her like Hank at the time. So I ran towards him. "Stop hitting her Daddy!" "No son! I'm trying to stop the fire on her!" I was still pulling him by his pants._

_I saw him look up and then he pushed me and mom out of the way. Then, then a support beam fell on him._

_I ran to him "Don't worry, daddy's fine just get out with your mommy." He sounded weak "No Daddy!" He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close "Alex listen to me! I want you to do better than me in every way! Success in your life is the only thing I want for you!"_

_I looked up and saw the ceiling shaking. Then a man grabbed me from behind it was a fireman "Come on kid!" "No! My Daddy!" "He's gone kid! He's gone!" The man picked me up and ran out the door._

_He jumped out the door and rolled escaping a falling piece of flaming wood. We looked back and then the house caved in. "Don't look kid! We couldn't do anything for him."_

Those last words ringed in my head when I came back to reality.

"I see your stress come from you past! In fact all of you in this room have stress from the past!"

We shot glances to each other.

"I don't think that's possible doc." "Oh it quite is Nick. And sense you are the one to 'volunteer' let's talk about your past!"

Nick signed and started about his past.

_Flashback:_

_As a boy life was glum and boring to me. But the really pain came from my Dad. He was…a pain in the neck. He always wanted me to be perfect after mom died he put me into everything piano, track everything you could think of._

_And if I didn't do it correct he would hit me!_

_"Play it again!" "Dad I've played Fur Elise by Beethoven 20 times in a row, can I have a break?" "I said again!" He hit me then I started to play again then I hit the wrong key._

_"You can't do anything right you stupid idiot!" He walked out of the room._

_The next day I had track, I had to run the 800 meters. My average time was 30 seconds but my dad wanted 20 seconds._

_"Ready…Set…GO!" I would run around the track and if I wouldn't get lower than 30 he would hit me._

_"That's 30.67 seconds Nick!" "And that's my 10__th__ time around the track, Dad I need a break!"_

_He slapped me and demands me to do it again. I was so close to getting 20 seconds. Then I felt something just stop, I fell over and I couldn't get up._

_At the hospitable, when I woke up, I asked the doctor for my Dad. At first he didn't see him. He would check every couple of minutes but I just gave up on the second time._

_My Dad didn't come to the hospital when I fell over._

_The day of my Dad's death was a happy day for me. That might sound mean but it was. In his last breath he still thought I wasn't good enough._

_One day when I was studying I heard a thud in the kitchen. I ran to see my Dad on the floor holding his chest._

_"Dad!" "Ahhhhh! It hurt's!" I got the phone and dialed. My hands were shaking and I dropped the phone._

_"You Idiot! You are a disgrace to this family! You better hope I die because if I don't I'll-I'll…"_

_I wanted to smile for a minute but I started to cry because that's the exact way Mom died._

Coming back to reality Nick started to cry and rub his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." "No, no, it is quite alright! That is what we need! Now who is next?"

We went on from Mina being abandoned by her parents to work for Trina, Laney being treated like a boy, to Kon being threaten to be sent to the circus.

When we left Doctor Miller we were reminded about our problems. But we remembered that we still got each other to deal with it.

Laney said goodbye to baby Eric "Bye baby! Bye, bye!" Eric had a plain expression on his face but then grown a smile reaching for Laney and pulled on her hair. When we got in the car Corey wiped a tear away and Laney noticed.

"You okay Core?" "Ya just fine." Corey brought up his past with Trina and I guess he still has a hard time knowing that he has to kill his sister if she isn't already dead.

When we got home I went straight to my room. But you know Ms. I'll cheer you up, never lets me sleep.

"You okay Boy candy?" "Yea, you could say that." I was looking at my Dad's photo. "You know your Dad really loved you." "I'm the last one of the Murphy family." "Oh, that's why you didn't change your last name to Rifften!"

I nodded. She gave me a kiss. "You know the doctor says laughter is the best medicine." She said, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

In the middle of the kiss I came in and said "Then you better start running." She pushed me in my bed and ran out the door and I wasn't far behind her.

**Wow! Alex's Heart attack turns out that it helped everyone! But I think it's about time for Alex and Friday to deal with the hardest and most evil thing ever created in mankind! SCHOOL! Mawhahaha! Don't worry that's coming after Alex's birthday and old enough for Eric to be in daycare!**

**Beba: Little baby Eric is going to school!**

**Selena Gomez: Oh his so cute!**

**Me: (Walking past the TV screen) Oh thanks!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Not you were talking about the baby!**


	26. Eric the baby

**Hi everyone! So I know I've been neglecting this but no more! Eric the baby everyone! And do you want to know these characters more? Well just click on my name out up there and in my bio it gives description of all my character of Grojband even Alex and Friday!**

**Selena+Bruno+Miranda: Ya!**

**Chapter 26: Eric the baby**

**Alex's Pov:**

Me and Friday were watching a movie and Corey and Laney were getting ready for dinner with Kim and Kin. And guess who gets to babysit? You guess right it's us.

Kin and Kim came "Corey come on dude how much gel does one man need in his hair?!" "You can't rush perfection!" He yelled from upstairs.

**Five minutes later**

"Now he needs to be asleep by 7 and his formula is in his bag. Bye my baby! Mommy is coming right back after dinner!"

They finally left. As soon as the door closed we jumped on the couch and started playing video games. But guess who pulls on my hair?

"Ahhhhh! Eric? You caused me to loss to a gir"-"To a what?" "I can't believe I loss to a good competitor! Come on Eric let's practice being my shield!" I picked him up and ran into the kitchen.

"So let's see what your mommy left for you…" I looking around in the bag and saw his bottle, I heated it up and gave it to him. Next thing you know he's out like a light.

"Baby is asleep." "Cool! More alone time for you and me." We leaned in for a kiss then Eric started to cry "I thought you put him to sleep." "I did! Shhhh quiet down little guy." He quiet down and I put him down on his mat. "Now where were we?" We went in for a kiss but again Eric started to cry.

"I'll deal with this, come here cutie." He started pulling on Friday's hair. "What is with this kid and hair?" "I have no idea." She said and looked at me, she smiled. You know she looks good with a kid in her hand.

"You know you look pretty hot with a kid in your hands." I said getting close enough to huge her by her waist. "Oh I do?" She said playfully I gave her a kiss, finally with no interruptions.

But Eric was staring at us. "What? You try having a girlfriend and not kiss her every now and then." We both laughed and so did Eric. "Kass!" We both looked at Eric. That's his first word!

"Dude, we are so screwed." Friday said "It isn't that bad! Maybe he won't say it again!" "Kass!" "Well Kim is going to kill us! Who wants they're son first word to be kiss?!"

We start to panic "Ok! I have an idea! What if we teach him another word?" "Ya sure teach a nine month old kid to a say two words in one day, ya that's going to happen." "Come on Eric say…mommy or daddy!" "Kass!" "It's like talking to a fricken wall!" Friday said

"Fritcken!" "Not cool little dude! Not cool!" Friday said again. "Great now we're both scre"-"Dude watch your mouth!"

I had a idea "Okay, if we can't stop him from saying those words then we'll burn them out of his brain!" "I'm already on it!" Friday said with a blow torch in her han- a blow torch?!

"No, not that burn I mean that burn." I pointed to the TV. We set him in front of the TV for two hours watching SpongeBob and Dora the explorer. I could have sworn I heard him say Adios.

By 7:45 he's out like a light. "Finally! Now get over here boy candy." She pulled me on her and we started to kiss.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. "That can't be them they would have taken the elevator." We have a elevator only usable to use and the door for guest. One of the perks of having a penthouse.

I opened the door to see Kon and Konnie. "Hey guys, why are you here?" "Well we came to check on you two and Eric but we have some great news!" Kon with his hands in the air.

"Guys Konnie's pregnant!" "Say what?!" Friday said now interested in the topic.

"How long have you been pregnant?" "Three weeks now!" Wow I did not know Kon had it in him, but I now know Konnie has it in her!

Not too long after Corey and everyone else show up and we told them. "Konnie I'm so happy for you! But if you eat me I don't know what I'll do."

We had our laughs but I'm tired from babysitting so me and Friday went in to the pool to cool off.

"I wonder if the water is cold." "Good question why don't you check." She pushed me in. "Ha, ha, very funny now can you help me up?" I said, she gave me her hand and I pulled her in.

"Real mature of you boy candy." "Oh, you wanna see mature? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

**Friday's Pov:**

I hate to brag but that's what I'm going to do, I have matured. You know I have 'those' and the one in the back isn't so bad either.

But I guess boy candy is right I have matured. I even dress like I'm older. I always wore one piece but now I only were two piece and boy candy is drooling over me.

"Why? You like?" I said posing "Ya but your letting a lot of that maturity go to waste with you not letting me get near second base." He said reaching toward me.

"Calm down boy candy, I told you to wait." "Ya I know I'm just teasing." I gave him a kiss "Don't worry two more years for me and you isn't long." I said then Corey and Laney came running and cannoned ball in the pool.

"Nice! New record!" Alex said fist pumping Corey.

After a few minutes we got out and boy candy walked me to my room. "Wow what a gentleman! You walked me to my room when your own is right across the hall." "Well if you came in my room I won't have to walk you." "Goodnight boy candy." I said pushing him in his room and walking in mine.

Oh almost forgot thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage Door Closing*#**

**Sorry for the short chapter guy I had a great idea for the next chapter and I want to get to it asap so guess who is join us in the celeb starters? Justin Beaver!**

**Justin Beaver: (Waving to fans in the stands) it's great to be here guys!**

**Beba: (Drooling) Your Justin Beaver and I'm totally available.**

**Selena Gomez: (Pretend coughing)**

**Justin Beaver: Hey Selena!**

**Me: Awkward…anyway does way one knows the real situation with Selena and Justin? If you know just PM or review I'm really curious but too lazy to check for myself, also you will be getting sneak peeks of upcoming chapter so here's the first one!**

**Sneak Peak to chapter 27!**

"Boys all I'm saying is we have a cause to catch Trina but we need your help to do it so you in?" Mayor Mellow said

Alex spoke up "I'll go."


	27. Tough decsions Part one

**Hi guys! So this chapter is going to be a seven art chapter! And you know what that means! Something important is going down! And you what that means! Trina must be involved! Oh and by the way when I do the celeb starters now it's going to be more like a talk show. Resembling of any kind is completely accidental **

**Me: Hey everyone we're back and this episode is mostly about the boys making some tough decisions!**

**Justin Beaver: You know I find Corey to be just like me.**

**Beba: You're Justin Beaver.**

**Me: Awwww man, clean up on isle Beba, she's drooling again!**

**Chapter 27: Tough decisions Part one**

**Corey's Pov:**

I was in my room on my laptop when Laney bust in the room. "You know they make the door knob for a reason you know?" "Corey I have great news! I-are you writing a fanfiction?"

"That is not important now (Closing laptop) what's your news?" "Corey I'm pregnant!" I felt like crying and jumping up and screaming. I got out of bed and hugged and kissed her.

Then I got a knock at the door.

We went downstairs and Alex and Friday went to answer first but I beat them to it. When I opened the door like 10 dudes in black suits came piling in and pushed everyone in Nick, Kin and Kon the works. Mayor Mellow came in with worry on his face.

This tall guy black suit red tie spoke up; nothing good could come from this.

"Hello Mr. Rifften I'm Sergeant Johnson of the F.B.I we have a little problem." "Well I have caused no trouble unless you're talking about Kin hacking in to a computer mainframe!" "What! In my defense I was really bored!"

The dude just shook his head and continued "No Mr. Rifften you're not causing problem, your sister is."

My heart sinks "Ya she's always causing problems, so can you tell me why the F.B.I. is now interested in our problem?" Alex came in

The dude I was talking to looked back to the other agents. "I like this kid, look we found Trina Rifften"-"Corey listen to me what these people are going to ask you is crazy!" Mayor Mellow said but was interrupted "How about I do the talking?" He pushed Mayor Mellow back.

"Look Mr. Rifften we have a proposal. We have found Trina Rifften in the Middle East and she's not there for sight-seeing, the girl has already gotten a position in the Taliban but that's all I can say for now."

Mayor Mellow butt in "Long story short they're given you two options either you can stay in your air-condition home with flat screen TV and have a good time with your family or you can go out in the hot dessert sun and trade that flat screen TV with a red dot sight and get up 4:00 in the morning to go and fight the Taliban and get back your delusional sister who wants you dead! Boys all I'm saying is we have a cause to catch Trina but we need your help to do it so you in?" Mayor Mellow said

Alex spoke up "I'll go." I looked at Alex and Friday ran up to him "No you're not!" "Friday she killed my Dad and almost killed you I'm going to hunt this girl down and"-"No!" I said

"I'll go if you do me a favor." Said trying being as tall as Johnson "We are not killing her. When we catch Trina I want her to be reconditioned, therapy, rehab the works, got it?" "Done." He nodded Alex joined in "Kin, Kon, you coming?"

Kin looked at Eric and back Kim "Go on Kin." "Well if Corey's going I'm going." Kon hugged "I-I'll do it." Now only Nick, Mina looked like she wanted to cry. "I'll be back." "But my brother didn't come back."

She started to sob. You see Mina brother got killed in the Middle East. "Listen to me I'll be fine." She nodded

"Good, anyone else? We do accept women too." "I'll go!" Friday shot up. "No." "Alex I'm coming with you!" "Fine, but if things start going south you get behind me!"

"Good we'll be back in two months." The men exited and left us. Everyone got they're hugs.

**Kin's Pov:**

Corey moved up his plan to marry Laney to this month so he can grant one of Laney's wishes.

I'm at home being a couch potato and thinking about this thing. I was looking at Eric and Kim came to me.

"How you feeling?" "Like the most stupid father known to man." "Listen to me Kin; you are the smartest father a child could wish for, you are risking your life to find that girl and bring her back to make sure your family is safe."

She kissed me. "We are going to be fine; I'm more worried about you. You better come back!" "I will! I will!" She said hitting me with a pillow playfully.

"You know all that Modern warfare may pay off." I said we laughed and watched the TV.

**Kon's Pov:**

I was with Konnie in my room and I was rubbing her stomach. "I don't think I should go, I mean I want to but I feel I need to be here." "Don't worry Kon the baby is far from anywhere near I'll be fine."

I studied the ground and she kissed me on my check. "You said this was your dream." "That's true. Don't worry little guy or girl daddy is coming back."

**Mina's Pov:**

I was making dinner for me and Nick. He come up behind me and held me by my waist. "Oh please like that's supposed to help"-He kissed me "Ok that helped a bit." "Mina I'll be ok, I took a bullet for you before, and I'll go to war for you to."

I turned around and hugged him and gave him a kiss then a hit.

"Hey! What was that for?" "That is not making me go with you."

**Alex's Pov:**

I was in my room looking at my dad's picture then Friday came in. "You're making it really hard to not change my mind." "Why don't you want me to go?" "Friday, Friday if you get hurt then I could never forgive myself."

She gave me a kiss "How do you think I feel?" "It's different?" "How's it different?" "Because I'm going to keep everyone safe."

Friday wanted to cry. "Friday look at me, I'm doing this for my dad. And if I don't I'll hate myself for the rest of my life."

"Alex…" "Say yes Friday." She nodded and called agent Johnson and backed out.

**Next Month**

It's the day of Laney's and Corey's wedding and they're excited. Everyone showed up. Mayor Mellow, agent Johnson and a few men, even Cherry Grapestain showed up.

Feeling pretty confident I crossed my legs and started the wedding day song, Friday behind me on her bass and Kim on her piano.

After the song everyone clapped and cheered for us and we took a bow and listened.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate two people in holy matrimony." The speaker continued and the F.B.I. agent Mr. Johnson looked at me and smirked.

He tapped his watch and looked back towards the priest.

And I know you all are dying to know:

The wedding is in a beach setting underwater theme.

Corey is wearing his blue tux similar to the one he took Laney on their fake date when they were kids.

Laney is wearing a dress similar to the one she wore at the queen bee ceremony.

"You may now read your vows." "Laney when we were kids I always liked you in a way, I would cover up the pain of you not being close by 'getting in your face' I always hated how people would think you're a boy and trust me I loved our first date even if it was 'fake'. Laney I want to say some much in these short words but this all I can say: I'm in love with you and I'll walk to the end of time just to be with you for one last day."

The crowd awed and clapped and we put our attention to Laney who was about to cry.

"Corey, when we were kids I love to be next to you, I follow you with your crazy schemes and plans that just might work. Our first date maybe was fake but in my heart it was too real. I have to say you hooked me on first sight I even joined Grojband to be close enough to you. I'm in love with this quirky blue haired boy and nothing will change that."

Again the crowd awed. I looked back at Friday and she was about to cry. "Hey, save for our wedding day." "Say what?"

"You may now kiss the bride." They kissed and everyone cheered and clapped.

At the reception things got real interesting.

Corey and Laney were feeding each other cake. Kin sneaked up behind Corey and gave him 'some cake' so to speak.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny but you forgot something." "Ya I know I forgot a camera to see how you look!" "No not that, Kon got that covered."

Kon was behind Kin with a camera. "Hey fokes this is Corey's smack cam!" "Wait what?" Next thing you know Kin has cake in more places than one.

Then everyone got into it throwing cake everywhere. "Oh boy candy!" I turned around and got a face full of cake.

"Oh you are so dead!" I ran after her with cake in my hands.

Man what a perfect way to waste chocolate cake!

**Next month**

**Corey's Pov:**

A ring at the door called for us and who else is it but Johnson. "It's…it's time." He said with a bit of hesitation.

We drove to Fort Peace of Peaveville. "A plane is already waiting for you." We were about to walk to the plane but we stop to say our goodbyes.

"I'll be back." "You better and come back cute you hear me!" Friday said and gave Alex his kiss.

"Bye you two." I said and gave Laney a kiss and rubbed her stomach. "Hey you look like you're getting a little fat!" "Corey!" "Love you." "Love you too."

"Okay, Kin, we're rooting for ya!" Kim said crying "Don't worry we have video chat, I won't completely be gone."

"See ya little guy, remember don't make mommy eat anyone ok?" Kon said rubbing Konnie's stomach.

"Don't let Trina go to crazy, but if she does, put her down easy." "Wow I like the dark side of you Mina." Nick his kiss and hugged Mina.

Mr. Johnson looked down and crossed his hands "Mr. Rifften we have to go."

We all got last minute kisses and we got on the plane.

Well sorry guys I don't have a garage door so this will have to do. Wish us luck everyone.

**#*Closing Cargo Hatch*#**

**Me: So the boys are going to war? Sorry if this sounds a little unreal.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: A little unreal? I know this has to be a dream or something from I heard Konnie got pregnant with Kon's baby.**

**Me: As I was saying, this is only part one the next part is, you guessed it boot camp! Oh and Jade'sPetDragon yes I'm talking to imaginary celebrates. I always wanted to be in a talk show with my favorite celebs. Even JB I don't understand why boys say Justin Beaver is gay when it's ironic that he sings love songs to girls.**

**Justin Beaver: Finally someone understands! Dudes don't forget the review question!**

**Me: I can't forget about that JB. At chapter 36 I'm doing a little talk show to show that I do check my reviews! So if you have a question, a dare or comments to the Grojband gang just leave the question in a review or PM me! Even if you're a guest just leave your Nick name and your question or whatever and it will be on there! And now the sneak peak!**

"We are jogging 10 miles no breaks if I catch up to anyone you're cleaning the toilets with your toothbrushes tonight!" "Awwww man I'm down to my last one!" Kon said pulling out his hair infested toothbrush. "Did I hear a complaint? That's it we're doing 15 miles!" We all grouned and Kin fell to the ground face first.


	28. Tough decision Part two

**Me: Hey everyone! So how about we let Beba intro this time?**

**Beba: Thank you, so this is part two to the seven part series! And I think this is the worst of all! Boot camp!**

**Bruno Mars: You said it Beba! It's basically the second worst thing in the world!**

**Miranda Cosgrove: So what's the first?**

**Me: School! So stay tuned and remember put your question in what you want ask the Grojband crew!**

**Chapter 28: Tough decisions Part two**

**Kon's Pov:**

The plane was full of other dudes. Meaning there was no place to sit. Kin took the last seat and Corey, Alex and I held on to the straps of the plane.

I've seen most of these guys around town now I know I'm not going to see half of them anymore.

"Hey Kin who do you think is going to be our instructor?" "I have no idea bu"- The plane landed with a thud knocking Kin out of his seat. Corey quickly jumped in his space.

"Corey!" "Sorry man, if the seat does not want you I can't do much about it."

Light's turned off then a red one came on. "30 seconds!" The pilot shouted. Then a blue one flicked on and the cargo door opened.

We got in two lines and walked to this very large field. "I wonder what they were farming here." Alex asked "Probably dirt, this soil is dry." I said kicking some dirt up.

We lined up in front of a tent with our hand behind our backs. Guess who comes out? It's Miss obedient, Peaveville's use to be bad girl.

"Now listen up because I only speak once! If you don't want to die and I can't grantee you'll be seeing any of your family again, you must and you will listen to my direct orders. I'm I clear?!" "Sir yes Sir!"

Man, she's decked out! "Hey Corey is that"-"A M4A1 with holographic sight and grenade launcher? Yes, yes it is."

"Now I am your training instructor, my job is to battle harden the fresh meat! I am putting no sympathy on anyone!" She walked in front of Alex and moved her hand on his cheek.

"Not even you pretty boy. Let's get to work!"

**Alex's Pov:**

"We are jogging 10 miles no breaks if I catch up to anyone you're cleaning the toilets with you toothbrushes tonight!" "Awwww man I'm down to my last one!" Kon said pulling out his hair infested toothbrush. "Did I hear a complaint? That's it we're doing 15 miles!" We all groaned and Kin fell to the ground face first.

We started with a 10 mile jog which is now 15. Seems pretty easy right? Wrong, we had to carry logs in the middle of the night.

We had to do this by squad. And we were in a squad. "Kin! How much father?" Nick said "We got 2 and a half miles!"

We groaned and tried to move faster. "Awwww, I can't take this anymore I'm going to give in!" "No Kin come on we can do this!" I said "Up lifting teammates! Good perk to this squad now keep moving!"

We moved forward more quickly but still pretty slow with the log which is just a tree that was cut down.

"We are jogging 10 miles no breaks if I catch up to anyone you're cleaning the toilets with you toothbrushes tonight!" "Awwww man I'm down to my last one!" Kon said pulling out his hair infested toothbrush. "Did I hear a complaint? That's it we're doing 15 miles!" We all ground and Kin fell to the ground face first.

**2 hours later, 3:00am**

We sleep in bunk beds, me? Oh no, I couldn't sleep. I was looking at a picture of Friday she gave me before we left.

I looked over to the next bunk Corey and Nick were sharing a bunk and doing the same.

Next thing you know we here a bang.

"Crap!" "Get down Alex!" I rolled out of my bed and used it as cover. I looked over my bed and saw a guy jump down out of his bunk and ran after the guy who was shooting but he got shot.

"Crap, Corey what now?!" "I don't kno"- Corey got shot!

"Ahhhhh! Cra-wait what is this stuff?" Corey toke some blue paint on his hand "First rule of combat maggots, never leave yourself unprotected!" It was just Miss Obedience with two other guys with paint ball guns.

"Well we can't sleep with our weapons!" I said "Ya, you can." She throwed a pistol what she had in her hand. I guess that's how she made the bang.

"Goodnight maggots!" She said walking out with her hand behind her back. The two dudes following.

"Is she fricken serious?" A random guy said "I guess so." Another said and he turned off the light and we went to sleep with one eye close and one open in fear for another 'attack'.

**3 days later, 3:00pm**

We were at the shooting range and it's my turn to try it out. "Alright maggot! Your turn." She put a M4A1 with an AGOC sight and grenade launchers.

"Ready…Aim…Fire!" I shoot two dummy targets that popped up pretty good. "Good, now I put a little surprise for you in there." I looked at her funny and then I got ready to fire.

"Alright everyone get ready for this lesson." Two dummy targets popped up and I shot one but didn't have any more ammo not even any grenades for my grenade launcher.

"Where is your pistol what I gave to you 3 day ago?" I couldn't say anything tried to get a word out but I just couldn't say anything.

She stood in front of me and pulled out a gun.

"You see this?" I nodded "Well now you see it now you don't, that how quick you'll be killed if you're just speechless in front of the enemy let this be a lesson for all of you next time don't forget any of your weapons!"

She walked off and Kon stepped up and fired.

**12:00am**

"Goodnight maggots! Lights out!" With that the lights were turned off. I didn't care I toke out my laptop and started my webcam.

I got my covers and put them over my head "Hey Corey, can you watch out for"-"I got you man."

Friday is online!

"Come on, pick up, pick up."

She came up "Hey Friday!" "Boy candy!" "Shhhh! My instructor said lights outs." "And I meant it!" She pulled the covers from over me. "Hmmm, cute girl, keep it quiet." "Yes sir."

She put the cover back over me. "So how's it going?" "You're asking me? I'm the one in a nice bed! So you alright?" "Ya I'm ok. The most things that came close to an attack is a is getting a wakeup call with a paint ball gun."

She got a little laugh. "So is Laney eating anyone?" "No she's right here actually!" "Alex! My baby!" "Mom you might want to keep it down." "Oh sorry, where's Corey?" "Right here baby!"

Corey came under the covers. "Let me see that belly!" She pulled her shirt up to see her stomach.

"Wow you're getting a little bigger aren't you?" "Oh shut up. So how much longer do you have training?" "We have 2 more weeks." "Hey, you guys have your own laptops!" "Oh right! Laney meet me online."

Corey dashed from under my sheet and to his. "So now that we're alone, what have you been doing?" "Well I've been on the range, combat training stuff like that." "That's cool! I still think I should've come." "It's okay, I mean we have a lot of dudes around here and you'll be pretty good for them." "I'm only good for you."

I blushed "What? I've been your girlfriend for 3 months now and you still blush when I say stuff like that?" "No I just think of you naked when you say stuff like that. Oh look now you're blushing."

"So why don't I get naked?" "Hold on let me just pull down my pants." "Boy candy!" "Kidding, kidding. I love you." "No, I love you." She said pointing her finger at the screen. "No I love you!" "No I love you!" "You know we can do this all night." "Alright, alright bye baby." "Oh I'm baby now?" "Bye!" "Bye, I love you more!" "Boy candy!"

I turned off the webcam before she could say anything else.

**Kin's Pov:**

"Hi Eric!" "Hi dadde! What yob doffing?" In case you're wondering what this gibberish is on your screen it's Eric talking and he can't pronounce his word all that much.

I looked at Kim in the background and she shrugged "Awwww, daddy is getting ready to fight the bad guys." He gasped "Mommlee! Dadde is a supa hero!" "Ya, your daddy is my super hero!"

I smiled. That was a serious boast in morale.

**Kon's Pov:**

"You're not eating anyone right?" "No! I'm not!" "Good, you need to let me know so I could get a turkey on my way home." "Kon!" Konnie was getting a little bigger you could see her stomach expanding.

"So what has happened at your side of the world?" "Well I've been taking yoga lesson to make it easier for the birth." "Wow, how much longer?" "Kon, you'll be here."

I had a little guilty look "Hey! Listen to me you need to keep your head in the game before I come over there and start eating people!" "I will, I will!"

**Nick's Pov:**

"Nick I wanted to tell you something." "I know, I know. You're scared that I won't come back. But I will, I promise." "Awwww, okay. Love you." "Love you too!"

I closed my laptop and tried to get some sleep.

**Mina's Pov:**

Carrie and Lenny came to visit me. "So, why didn't you tell him?" Carrie said confused "Ya! You said you wanted to tell him so bad."

"The last thing he needs to know right now is I'm pregnant. He needs to come back home." "Look Mina just because Robert didn't come back doesn't mean he isn't."

I studied the ground and try to enjoy my sister's visit.

**Alex's Pov:**

**Friday July 16, 2013**

We've been getting better each day. Every day we're getting better. I got 10 headshots in a row.

Corey defused a real bomb meant for training and passed ranger training making him Corporal.

Kin passed been a field medic.

Kon is demolition expert.

And Nick is the Sergeant in the group.

Me, I'm still a private. I'm an infantry unit so is Corey and Nick, but Kon is the guy who works with the C4 and Kin is the medic for our squad.

"Today is your final exam, if you final this exam by 1 percent you can pack your bags and go…because in the seals we can't have any mistakes happening. Begin!"

We had to breach the door.

"Kon!" "Got it." Kon put some C4 on the door and it blew up. "Move!" We went into the building.

"Kin clear right!" "It's clear!" "Corey clear left!" "Contact!" I went in the room with Corey with three dummy targets and one hostage.

We got them all accept the hostage. "Move up!" We came out of the room and moved forward.

"Kon stack up on the door Alex you're on point!"

Kon put the C4 on the door and I got next to it. "5 seconds!" Bang, the door went down and me and Kon went in.

We say Miss Obedience with a bunch of targets "What the Hell?!" "Just don't hit her! Kin move in and secure her!" "Yes sir!"

Kin moved in and grabbed Miss Obedience and moved out of the room with us shooting the last target and covering him from behind.

"Thanks for not taking my head off…gentlemen." "Hey guys you heard that? I think she compliment us!"

We high fived and hugged.

**The next day, Graduation day**

"It wasn't easy, but I know that today all of you who didn't chicken out, who didn't back away, I know you all deserve to be here. You guys aren't soldiers, you're not marines, you are seals!"

She gave us our badges "Sargent Mallory, your first mission is tomorrow and your squad name is white eagle."

**Me: Good job guys! Well there next mission is next chapter but I wonder if they will make it to their next mission!**

**Bruno Mars: D'Carlo what do you have up your selves? Beba what is he talking about?!**

**Beba: I have no idea.**

**Justin Beaver: D'Carlo…**

**Me: Not even Beba knows about the next chapter so it's a complete surprise! And remember people, you need to put in your question before chapter 35! So get them in! And just to help encourage we have a contest!**

**Selena Gomez: Yes we do! Whoever is the 250****th**** reviewer gets to….Name Kon and Konnie's baby! And gets to pick the gender! So stay tune! And now the seek peak!**

"Okay so why are we sky diving when we could go in the Humvee?" "We are going in the Humvee; we're just parachuting with the Humvee!" "We are so dead!" "Don't worry Seals don't die, they just go to hell and regroup." "Awwww, man."


	29. Tough decisions Part three

**Me: Hello my fans! My friends! And my loyal viewers! Today is the boy's first mission and my little secret will come out today!**

**Justin Beaver: Dude, what are you planning?**

**Me: You'll see JB.**

**Selena Gomez: So JB I-**

**Beba: Hey Selena you wanna go to the bathroom with me?**

**Selena Gomez: O…k**

**Bruno Mars: Let's not be surprise if Selena doesn't come back, now to the show! And let's just remember, this is just a fanfiction nothing is really used and most of the weaponry comes from video games.**

**Chapter 29: Tough Decisions Part three**

**Alex's Pov:**

"Dudes! It's our first mission!" "Keep it cool tiny Tim; you need to keep that ego of yours down Alex." "Yes sir."

It's our first mission, and it's a rescue mission. "Alright settle down, before I start calling you guy's maggots again; you're first mission is to rescue a dignitary's daughter."

We're under a cameo tent and receiving our orders. Next to us is the air field and a waiting Chinook.

"She is being transported in a school bus being transported to an unknown location. You will be dropped off in"-"Surprise us." Corey said with a smirk on his face.

She pointed us to the Chinook and we were up in the air.

"Okay so why are we sky diving when we could go in the Humvee?" "We are going in the Humvee; we're just parachuting with the Humvee!" "We are so dead!" "Don't worry Seals don't die, they just go to hell and regroup." "Awwww, man." I was scared as hell.

"Whatever Corey but when we get home I'm telling mom you made me jump out off a plane!" "Like I'm so scared of mom."

We were about to jump-I mean drive out of the plane when the pilot gave the alarm. "Crap! We got AA and small arms!" "We a RPG! GET OUT NOW!"

We got in the Humvee what could hold a of us. "Go get out now!"

**…..Explosion!...**

We got off the plane when a RPG hit the cockpit and were in descent. "What the Hell?! Ms. Obedience said no RPG's!" "All information could be faulty Alex! Just hang on!"

RPG's were exploding around us. Surprisingly we got on the ground without being killed! "Corey I'm so going to kill you dude!" "I think she'll help out with that!"

The school bus was surrounding with trucks of dudes giving us cold stares. But the worst of them all was Trina on top of the school bus with a RPG on her back!

"Hello boys!" "Dammit Trina!" Corey said "You're a dead man Trina!" I pulled out my M4A1 with holographic sight and grenade launcher and aimed and fired but Corey pushed the gun down.

"Our objective is to get the dudes daughter not kill my sister!" "Oh boys!" She raised her hand and gave the signal to fire.

"S***! Alex have one last talk with Friday. Because we may not be going home." Nick gave me a computer with Kin modified so you don't need internet and I called Friday.

**Friday's Pov:**

I miss my boy candy. I was writing in my dairy and then I heard a beep from my laptop.

"That's funny; I thought Alex was supposed to be on his first mission today. Boy candy?!" "Friday, sorry I couldn't video-chat with you this morning"-"Alex where are you? Are those gunshots I heard in the background?"

He ducked his head down and got his gun. "Yes we're on our first mission right now"-"So why are you talking to me?!" "Because Trina is here and I'm not sure if I'm coming back- I- love- Friday-can-hear? I'm-" He was breaking up "Alex?! Alex?!"

I already knew what I had to do.

**Corey's Pov:**

Kon was driving and everyone was returning fire. "Kon get me close to the bus! Corey, Alex you're with me! Kin stay and cover us so we can get the girl!"

Nick got up and got a full view of Trina. She had cuts on her arms and legs; she was wearing dessert camo and had her hair out. Wow, first time I could say she found some style.

"Hi Nicky! Like my new look?" "Sorry but I'm a married man, but hey! Those cuts suit you!"

We got close and jumped on top of the bus. "Trina! Why the Hell are you in the Taliban?!" "That doesn't matter. Now you tell me why you are in the navy seals?"

We were trying to keep our balance and dodge bullets at the same time, it's like they want us to win we never got hit!

"How about we talk about this inside?" Nick said, he held the edges and broke the window and jumped in we followed.

When we got inside we saw a bunch of prisoners, some of them looked like Americans, others were just Afghans, they were begging for help.

"Get to the driver!" Nick said and we ran towards the front of the bus but Trina came down.

"Sorry kitty's but mommy wants you to put down your toys!" She had the RPG and pointed towards us. "You can't shoot us with a RPG on a moving bus! You'll kill yourself and us!" Alex said crossing his arms. She fired any way!

Luckily the war head went through the back glass of the bus. "Don't think I won't do it again! And next time I will hit you!" "You can't kill us! Your Nicky Wicky is right here!" "What do you think I joined the Taliban for?!" "Because you couldn't join the U.S. army because you're a serial killer?" "Partial yes, but the real reason was to escape him!"

Pointing to Nick "How could you love her?! She's not cool, she's not pretty, and she's not even"-"Enough! Mina Mallory is the most beautiful, coolest girl I have ever seen, and the only reason you were mean to her was to scare her because you know she is better than you!"

Trina looked like she wanted to cry "Nick…let's not upset the crazy girl with a RPG in her hands!" Alex said aiming at her. Her breathing was getting harder. "You know what; I have no reason for you to live. So bye, bye boys!" She said aiming she was about to fire when this little girl hit her shooting the RPG out the window almost hitting Kin and Kon.

"Hey man, watch your fire!" "You little Bit"- Alex got Trina in her leg! "Just be lucky it wasn't her head." Alex said moving forward. Nick put some cuffs on Trina wrists and legs.

"Alex, take control of the bus! Now listen who here is Sammy?" "I am." The little girl who pushed Trina came to us.

"You're Sammy Miller?" "Yes." "Ok we have to get you out of here." "Wait Nick! Most of these people shouldn't be here, we have to get them out too!"

Nick looked around, it was a lot of people, and they all couldn't fit in the Humvee. "Alright, Alex! Pedal to the medal we have a town close bye where we could drop off all the Afghan for the American we can call evac. Now listen we need you all to stay down and don't move you're only going to make it harder for us to save you!"

Everyone nodded and knelt down an Afghan grabbed my arm and nodded "Thank you! Thank you!" "Don't worry, you're going back home to your family."

The man nodded again and knelt down. "Hey Corey did you guy get the objective?" "Yes we did and we got Trina too." "Good now we"- A RPG flew by them. If Kin didn't put his head back in the window he would be dead.

"You guys need to hold those trucks off! We have 5 more miles to go!" They nodded and hit the brakes.

Alex came back to me and Nick was driving. "Hey Corey I have a plan."

**Alex's Pov: 2 miles to go**

We were fighting the Taliban off. I just shot a guy who was driving and the car crashed. But here's the funny part Corey and Nick are gone.

No, not gone as in dead they went with Kin and Kon to keep them back.

"Okay only got one more mile! Get ready to get out!" Everyone nodded.

I went on the roof with the Trina in my arms "You want her? Come and get her!" The truck gave more speed and I shot one with a grenade.

"I never knew the seals do suicide missions because you're going to die!" I looked at her and pulled some C4. "No I'm not and neither are you now shut up!" I put a brick what I found on the bus and put it now the gas.

**Insurgent Pov:**

"Drive faster! Drive faster! They are trying to take Trina the great!" "No they are taking the girl!" "Don't worry about the girl! Everyone take the bus! Trina the great pink sweater is still there!"

We drove faster; with only 3 trucks left we all started to scale the bus.

**Alex's Pov:**

"Just keep moving! Oh s***!" Dodging a bullet I shoot a dude who was coming up the bus' side

"There's too many of them! Where's that damn chopper?!" "Right here boy candy!" I turned around with Friday and Kin on a Chinook!

They were already pulling Trina up. But one problem, since I toke out that insurgent I'm at the back of the bus and they're at the front!

I ran but I looked back and saw a guy jump on my back. I struggled with him pushing back a knife. I tried to reach for my pistol but it was too far.

Friday came and tackled the guy pushing him back to the edge of the bus. He got up but the bus swerved to the left causing him to be unbalanced.

We walked up to him "You Americans shall die!" "Seal don't die; we go to hell and regroup!" Friday said and jokingly blew him a kiss causing him to fall off the bus.

I was just about to run to the helicopter "Come on we have to"-She pulled me back and kissed me. "Told you I should've come.

We then ran to the helicopter. I step jumped Friday and I jumped up and Corey gave me a boast up.

"Well guys we did it!" I said and we high fived and hugged.

Everyone else was there too. "Alex, what did you do with the C4 I gave you?" "Don't worry Kon that went to good use. I toke out the trigger and pressed the button.

**Insurgent Pov: 30 second ago**

"Clear the bus! I don't want any problems!" "Sir, Trina isn't here." We moved to the front of the bus. I moved a brick off the gas and hit the brakes.

"Sir! Is this C4?" I looked and nodded "Great! They left C4 here! We can use it!" "Wait why is it blinking red?" "NOOOO! YOU FOOL!"

**…EXPLOSION!...**

**Corey's Pov: Reality**

"So do you like the fanfic of us Laney?" "I love it Corey! Now my news! I'm pregnant! I jumped and hugged her.

Well thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Closing garage door*#**

**Miranda Cosgrove: I knew it!**

**Me: Yes everyone it was Corey's Fanfic, I told you I had a surprise! I also ended it early because I want to get to Friday and Alex going to school and don't worry some Corey and Laney is coming up next chapter! Now remember the 250****th**** reviewer gets the right's the name Kon and Konnie's baby!**

**JB: I wasn't expecting that.**

**Bruno Mars: Dude you blew my mind! Is Corey doing more fanfic?**

**Me: I don't know you'll have to ask him! Remember get your question in for the Grojband gang! So stay tuned! **


	30. Me my annoying kids and my wife

**Me: Sorry for not putting in the seek peak and sorry for not updating. Since I'm in ninth grade I'm starting Physics. Not very easy. So yea I'm also looked over my chapters and I noticed that I put in something that wasn't supposed to be there. Yea sorry guys Laney isn't pregnant. But don't worry she will be. **

**JB: And don't forget get in your question to the Grojband gang! Looks like this contest is really helping with the questions. We have 10 questions so far.**

**Miranda Cosgrove: So here we go! Chapter 30!**

**Chapter 30: Me, my annoying kids and my wife**

**Laney's Pov:**

I was cooking for everyone when Corey came behind me. Hugging my waist, then he started kissing me on my neck.

"Corey…not in the kitchen!" He continued then he turned me around and kissed me. Man I always wanted to say that.

"What's the occasion?" "What I can't kiss my wife unless there is occasion? What kind of world we living in?" "Oh shut up and kiss me."

We kissed again but then we heard the kids coming. I pushed him and he jumped on the table right behind us and I just act like I was still cooking.

"Hey mom, hey dad." "Hey kids! Just kissing. I mean cooking!" Alex came and looked at what I was cooking.

"Charcoal eggs? Hmmm, maybe I should just eat Pretzel." Alex said running out the kitchen. "Leave my dog alone!" "What?! He got the name right!"

I looked at Corey and he just shrugged.

**Corey's Pov: The next day 10:40am**

I was on the couch reading a magazine when Laney came with her hand behind her back. "Hi Corey." Nothing good comes from this.

"Hey Lanes…what ya up too?" "Oh nothing just wanted to…experiment." She jumped on top of me and started to kiss me.

"So I was right my kissing is up!" "Why don't you run some more tests just to be sure?" I rolled on top of her.

Next thing you know we hear the kid footsteps. Laney pushed me on the ground and posed.

"Hi…guys, you okay down there Corey?" "Ya I'm Good Friday may have some fractured a few bones but it's all good."

They shot a glance at Laney. "Modeling I see?" "Ya you can say that." Laney gave a sheepish smile.

They just shrugged and left.

**The same day, 10:28pm**

I was getting ready for bed when Laney comes into the room. She seemed excited. "What you so happy for?" I said I a good will tone.

"Well the kids are asleep and my husband is in a (locking the door) locked room, we can finally have some fun!"

She jumped in the bed. Long story short we only got five minutes. I guess Pretzel was already in the room and she refused to come out of the bed.

**Laney's Pov: The Next day 2:45**

"So you're asking us to get out of the house for just a couple of hours just so you two can be alone?" "Pretty much Alex." I said, they gave each other a look and shrugged "Okay!"

"They're gone…they're gone!" Corey said jumping in the air.

"Okay, okay. Go upstairs and prepare for the best day of your life!" I wonder what Corey is planning.

I went upstairs anyway without question, toke a shower and whatever and I went down stairs.

You wouldn't believe what Corey did.

"So Laney you know how you always wanted to go to Paris?" "You didn't." "Oh yes I did!" Corey got two and I mean TWO tickets to Paris me and my Corey in the city of love.

I think I froze for like 5 minutes. "Laney? Laney?" Okay maybe longer than that.

"I'm okay." "Excited much?" "You wouldn't know how happy I am right now! Me and you in the city of love? When are we going?" "Right now!" "But the kids don't know." "Exactly." "Hmmm, going on a vacation without my kids knowing…Okay! Besides they're big enough!"

We hugged packed and were out the door before the kids came back home. But of course we still have to let them know where we went.

So we left a note.

**Friday's Pov: 6:55**

"Guys, we're home!" "That walk with Pretzel was brutal, next time you poop on the side walk I'm letting Friday clean it up." "In your dreams boy candy. Hey it's a note!" "Ya someone who is that excited about a note probably has no life at all." "Ya because I hang out with you. Wow, dude your parents are on the private jet to Paris!"

I gave him the note and put Pretzels food in his container. "So that means they aren't here or anywhere near town?" He looked at me. "I'll call the party people you get the pizza." "On it!"

**Laney's Pov: The same day in Paris. 9:00pm**

"Thank you for flying with JetBlue!" "We didn't fly JetBlue we flew"-"Our private Jet!" We shared a laugh and walked out of the airport and caught a cab.

We stayed at a hotel suite. I can't even pronounce the name and we got settled in. "Ok we're all unpacked. What should we do now?" "I have a few ideas, pretty boy." "Have you been talking to Friday about nicknames?" "Yes, yes I have."

We kissed and fell back in the bed. I don't think I need to say anymore.

**Next day 6:00am**

I was starting to wake up. I saw Corey, with nothing on…oh yea now I remember. "Corey? Corey?" He snored

"Alright sleeping beauty I guess I'll have to wake you up my way." I got my bass guitar and strummed and he came flying out the bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" "Oh really because I think I missed a chord…" "No! No! I'm good! You know it's not sanitary to play your guitar like that." "Ya mom I know. Come on we're in the city of love let's have some fun!" "Didn't have fun last night?" "Not that kind of fun." I hit him with one of the pillows and skipped in the bathroom.

We rented a car; it was Honda accord and drove to a restaurant.

When we were seated our waiter came. He grew a smile and looked at me. "Hello my name is Alfonzo! I shall be your waiter for this fine evening, what shall you be having my French dove? And…how do you say, dude?" He spoke with a French accent.

Call me crazy but I think the waiter is hitting on me.

"Me and MY GIRLFRIEND will be having"-"Sorry…dude…but the lady should tell me what she wants; now what will you be having?" "You know all of a sudden I think we aren't hungry anymore so we will be leaving…Alfonzo." Corey got up and pulled me by my hand and we walked out.

"Woooo tiger, what happened in there?" "I…I didn't…" "You didn't what?" He looked mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"I didn't like how he talked to you okay!" "Corey come on. I fell in love with you when we were kids. I'm not going to fall head over heels for a waiter." "I know but I don't like it." "Alright let's find someplace else to eat." Giving him a hug seemed to work.

But I have to say a lot of dudes have been giving me looks. I don't think coming here was the best idea. I think if one more dude pulls something like that Corey is going to flip.

**Two days pasted, on their way to the airport**

We're on our way to the airport, seeing that we spent 3 days in Paris I called the kids. Alex picked up the phone. I could hear music being turned down and people being quiet down.

"H-hi…mom…" "Hey Alex…anything I should know?" "No! I mean…there nothing at all mother. I love bye!" "Wait! Me and Corey are spending an extra day in Paris ok, won't be home until tomorrow." "Yes! I mean yes you should! Bye mom!"

"Why did you tell him were spending another day in Paris?" "Don't worry. I think we should give Alex and Friday a 'gift' when we get home."

At the airport Corey went ahead and in the plane but something held me by my arm. It's that waiter guy!

"Alfonzo….I think…what are you doing?" "My French dove I have fallen in love with you! Will you be mine?" He gave me a bouquet of flowers and held my hand; he even got on his knees.

"Awwww, wow this is awkward." I rubbed my arm. "Look Alfonzo I'm kind of married. You know to my husband."

He got up "I see…well this will persuade you!" He held me by my waist and kissed me! I tried to push him off but he's pretty strong.

"Hey Lanes we're about to-you bastard!" Corey pushed him off and he fell to the ground. He put his hand to his mouth; there was blood on it. "You think you can best me like that? Well you…dude…you are sorely mistaken!"

He jumped on Corey and started to punch him. I screamed for security. Corey kicked him off; they both got up and held each other by their arms. By then security came and broke them up.

"Are these two with you?" "Yes my husband, the one with blue hair." They let Corey go and he punched Alfonzo in the gut. "Who started this fight?" "The blue haired one! He pushed me to the ground!" "Okay I admit I pushed the guy to the ground but he just came up and kissed my girlfriend!" "Fine I'm going to let both of you off with a warning! You take your wife and go." "Gladly, come on Laney let's go."

We walked inside of the plane but Alfonzo was saying something. "Mark my words Americans! You have hurt me! And I shall hurt you!"

We ignored him and just enjoyed the trip.

When we were taking the elevator to the room we didn't hear any music. But when the elevator opened it was a mess.

There was popcorn everywhere; furniture knocked over and for some reason a goat in the kitchen.

But where's Alex and Friday? Oh yea, Alex is knocked out on the couch with the lamp shade on his head.

Friday was on the table sleeping with lipstick and pen saying "Miranda was here!" and "Get party guys! From SG."

Me and Corey shook our heads. I toke the lamp shade off Alex head waking him up. Corey poked Friday a few times and she woke up.

"So there was nothing to tell us?" Alex and Friday slowly turned their heads to each other trying to find something to say.

"I can't believe you throwed a party!" Corey said throwing up his hands "And what's with the goat in the kitchen?!" I said doing the same.

"Soooo, how was Paris?" Friday said with a sheepish smile. "You two are so luck that we have a maid…check that, maids. Now get this goat out of here! He got into the fridge!"

They shot up and ran into the kitchen and pulled the goat to the elevator.

Awwww! Talk about a bad day. Hey! That goat got into my makeup bag! Awwww, thanks for coming out everyone.

**Me: Wait, you left your names at the party?**

**Selena Gomez: Yep**

**Miranda Cosgrove: We did, they sure do know how to throw a party! Even JB was there!**

**Beba: This sucks! I didn't get an invite!**

**Me: As I was saying….since school has now started for me I'm going to be posting every weekend now. But don't worry I'm not going to be giving one chapters, I'll be giving around 2 to 3 chapter depending on what I got done. Don't expect a lot because I'm in ninth grade and starting Physics and other hard subjects. So guess what? Friday and Alex are starting school next chapter! And now the preview!**

It's the first day of school for us. Back to Alcatraz I like to say. But I guess since me and Alex are famous we get to a famous high school like where all the celebrates go. BTR One Direction the works!

"School is still going to be boring." "Come on boy candy it isn't so bad. I thought you liked school." "Ewww, gross! No!"


	31. Konnie the mommy

**Me: Alright guys I know you've been waiting for this all week but here it is! Drum roll please!**

**JB: (Drummer roll!)**

**Arianna Grande: ….Beba!**

**Beba: Yay! I won! I won! I won!**

**Me: Yes Beba you have won the third contest. Man you really need to share the fame. But any way you'll know the name and gender because today is the birth! Sorry next chapter is Friday and Alex. So chapter 31!**

**Chapter 31: Konnie the mommy!**

**Friday's Pov:**

Me and Alex were playing subway surfer's and I'm is destroying him. "Come on boy candy, it's not that hard." "Dang it! What the heck I swiped left before that train hit me! This game cheats." "Right….so you ready for school?" "No…no one is ever ready for school. Not even teachers."

He shook his head and put down his iPad. He went in the kitchen and got some water. "I thought you liked school." "Ewwww Gross! No! No one likes school not even the celebrity schools."

Oh ya, since I guess me and boy candy are famous we get to go to schools for celebrities. We begged Corey to send us there and he agreed. He got his water and sat back on the couch and spread his arms. I got next to him.

"I wonder who's going to be the first dude to mess with me." "Are you kidding? It's a celebrity school. All you do is look pretty avoid the camera's and listen to your teacher." "Why are you so excited to go back to school? Going to meet one direction?" "What?! You have to be out of your mind! I'm going for mindless behavior!"

He laughed and hugged me. "Oh come on boy candy I'm sure you had your celebrity crush until this (pointing to me) came into your life." "Well that's Arianna Grande. But she's in the west side school in California."

I played with him and pushed on the couch and came on top. I started to kiss him. But Corey came in the room.

"Girl-off-boy-now." "Come on Corey. I'm sure you were begging Mina and Nick." Alex said smirking. "Heck ya I was. But you haven't been begging me." Alex just sighed and watched the TV.

I wanted to visit Kon and Konnie. "Hey boy candy you want to come with me?" "Where too?" "Kon and Konnie's house." "Sure." He got up and I put my hands telling him I want him to carry me.

He shaked his head and picked me up.

**Alex's Pov: Kon and Konnie's house, 7:40pm**

We pulled to their house and knocked on the door. "Hey! Look at my god kids! Friday you look like a million bucks!" "Oh stop." Friday waved her hand in flattery "And you Alex you're such a strong man aren't you?" "Well these guns need to flex sometime right?" I flexed my arms.

We were invited in and sat down. It was a nice little house in the suburbs. Konnie said she doesn't like having a large house. Living room, dining the works and a neat little garden outside.

Then we heard Kon coming. "Hey Konnie, you think we have any more prunes? I need to get this brick out of my-my god kids!" "Hey Kon!" We said in sync. We talked and played a few video games. But Konnie came into the room.

"Kon! My water broke!" "Was a glass bottle or did it just spill?" Kon said not really paying attention.

"Dammit Kon I going into labour!" "Oh crap! Okay kids Friday get the bag Alex get in the driver's seat!" "What are you going to do?" "I'm going crower in the corner and suck my thumb!" He ran in a corner and got in the fetal position.

"Dammit Kon get in the car!" Konnie said. I guess her outbursts are starting to kick in.

We were on the high way and Konnie is doing pretty well. She breathing really hard and is pretty calm.

I noticed a pickup truck behind us but didn't take mind to it. "In three miles take a right on to Goodman's road." The GPS told us. "Alright Konnie breath in…breath out…breath in…breath"-"Nigga I know how to breath!"

I chuckled a little and noticed the truck again. "Hey Friday you think truck is getting a little close?" She looked in the rear view mirror. "Ya it is…" She said "In half a mile take a right to Goodman's road." The GPS said again.

I began to slow down for the light but the truck didn't. "What the"- All I heard was the crash.

I was come too then blacking out again. I saw people coming to the car and screaming and taking out their phones calling 911.

I turned my head and saw Friday knocked out, head in the air bag. I couldn't look in the back seat.

Someone came and pulled and broke the door down. I could hear sirens in the distance. The ambulance pulled up and paramedics pulled Friday out.

I looked at the person who was walking next to me. "Don't worry your sister is safe and your parents are fine but they're out like lights." They probably think that Friday is my sister and Kon and Konnie is my parents.

When I got in the ambulance I saw Friday next to me. She was out; I held her hand and blacked out.

**Hospital, unknown time**

I woke up in a small hospital room with an IV attached to me. "Awwww man, where's Friday? And Kon? And Konnie….the baby!" I tried to get up but I was tied up!

"What kind of hospital is this?" "The one you're going to die." I turned my head and saw Trina!

"WHAT THE"-"Aw, aw, aw! No bad words for the boy who destroyed my dreams!" "HELP! HELP!" "Oh please no one can hear you." "Go F*** yourself!" She punched me and blood dripped from my nose.

"You bitch! You rammed us!" "Annoying and smart! You should be one of my henchmen." "Henchmen?!" "Yep, why do you think no one can hear you? I cleared this part of the hospital." "Where is Friday?!" "Oh you're 'sister'? She's in other room with my henchmen." She laughed

I WANTED TO KILL HER! But I couldn't, I'm still stuck to this bed. "So how much henchmen do you have?" "Enough to keep this side of the hospital clear." "So about twenty?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Ya you are smart." "Without having a mom or dad all you get to do is study." "We'll all this can stop right now, help me and I'll go away forever with me and Nicky." "You're telling me that you have 20 men and you haven't gotten nailed yet? You must be really desperate."

I turned my head and smiled. "You little piece of S***! Why?! Huh? Why doesn't he like me?!" She had a knife in her hand and started to pace the room.

"I mean I'm prettier than that B****! I gave her everything! I gave her clothes!" "The ones you thought would look horrible on you." "I gave her shelter!" "You paid her 50 bucks and still expected her to make rent." "I gave her food!" "No you didn't! Corey both food Mina would cook it and she would food you."

She put the knife down and sat down in a corner and pulled out some dolls. _"What the heck is she doing?" _I said whispering.

It looked like she had dolls of everyone. Corey, Mina, Nick and me?! "What do you think I should do Nick Mallory doll? Make the boy give me Nick?" "You are a sick twist little girl you know that?"

She looked really pissed now. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Manny, Knife, bring the girl.

My heart skipped a beat. A few minutes later Friday came into the room with two other dudes holding her from behind.

Friday ran to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, these ropes could be a little slack but I've been in worst situations." I motioned with my head as best I can for a kiss but I didn't want a kiss.

_"Distract her…" _She nodded. "Trina why don't you leave our family alone?!" "It was supposed to be my family! But you all toke it from me!"

They continued but I reached for the knife on the table not far from me. The table had wheels on it so I got my fingers to the table and pulled it towards me.

I got the knife and started to cut the ropes. "He will never love you!" "You're lying!" "If maybe so rude to interrupt but why do they call you knife?" "I kill people with knifes!" "Well that's a good fact to know. So where is your knife?"

He came to the table what Trina put his knife on and looked puzzled. "Hey what did you do to my knife?" "Well it pretty close man." "How close?" "In your neck!" I broke from the ropes and stabbed him in his neck.

I jumped down from the bed next to Friday. "So who's next?!" They ran forward to us.

**Me: Awwww man! Trina messing things up again? Well guys I'm going to bed so bye!**


	32. Konnie the mommy (Part 2)

**Me: Hey everyone! So you may be asking where I have been all this time. I was grounded. Ya, back from Alcatraz I like to say.**

**TJW: I need to see this baby! You didn't even write any more chapters after-**

**Me: May be we should keep quiet about the chapters alright let's get it going!**

**Chapter 32: Konnie the Mommy (Part 2)**

**Alex's Pov:**

We had a stare off, and I thought of our first move. I grabbed the blanket from the bed and throwed it on their heads.

"Are you okay Ms. Trina?" "Get him! He's getting away!" "But are you okay Ms. Trina?" "See this is why I need new henchmen." We ran out the room down a long hallway and stopped at a corner.

I looked around the corner and saw they were still in the room. "Okay Friday I need you to find Konnie and Kon and make sure they're okay." "But Alex!" "Say yes Friday!" She shook her head and started to run down the hall.

I heard a gunshot. "Get back here you little runt!" "Got to catch me first!" I ran into a room and hide but she came any way.

"Where are you Alex? …..You know….your dad wasn't so bad. What he said was true. But I got to admit….he was kind of cute…." I couldn't take it. I jumped out and punched her but only got held from behind. It was Trina henchman. I kick him and ran to the door and locked it and ran out.

"Alex! You're a dead man Alex! A dead man!" I ran down the hall and looked back but ran into someone.

"Alex? Why are you running?" It's Corey! "Awwww dude you wouldn't know how glad I am you're here! Trina here man!" "Say what?! I thought Konnie and Kon were in a car accident?" "They were! Listen, I'll explain later but we need to deal with Trina!" Corey told a plan that just might work.

**Corey's Pov:**

"Where are you Alex?! If you come out now I kill you nice and easy!" "Oh really? Because it makes the offer so much more tempting to get my head cut off."

Alex came out in the open so I could circle around. I came behind Trina and put the gun to her head. "Now Trina….no needs to die okay?" Alex came closer and aimed at the other guy.

Everyone had a gun pointed at them.

Trina had two pistols aimed at me and Alex. "What a predicament we are in? Now how can this play out with everyone leave without anyone getting a bullet to the head?"

Trina just looked at me. Then I saw a nurse down the hall and she saw us. "AHHHHHH!" I ducked and shot the guys leg than Trina pushed Alex and aimed but I shot the pistol out of her hand.

Trina ran down the hall and Alex and I followed. "Those track classes are really helping her right now!" "Get back here Trina!" The hallway was lined with windows and Trina broke through one of them.

We went through the broken window and on to the roof. We chased her until we saw another building pretty far away to jump. We thought she was going to stop but she didn't.

Her arms tried to catch the air and she rolled and kept running. "This girl insane!" Alex said slowing down. But I keep running and did the same.

**Alex's Pov:**

I stopped and look at the distance from the two buildings. "Awwww crap." I ran back gained speed and jumped.

I caught up to Corey and Trina, the building was too far for anyone to jump so Trina stopped.

"For God sake girl you can run!" She looked back at me. "Why Trina?! You could have been a part of this family! Why?"

"Because….of you! It was you who killed mom and dad!"

Corey looked stunned; he didn't move he just looked in the air. He's having a flash!

_Flashback_

_When Corey was only a little kid, his parents died in a car accident what Trina to this day still doesn't forgive him for._

_One day they just came from a concert and Corey loved it. "Hey mom! I want to be a rock star!" "That's good honey! I want you to be the best rock star you could be." Corey had a dream what his mom gave to him on the same day she die, it only fueled his dream of being the best rock star he can be._

_But Trina's dream was inspired by her dad._

_The car pasted Nick and his mom and dad. These were still the good days for Nick. "See that's the kind of boy I want you to bring home Trina." Trina looked out the window and saw he was cute and she promised her dad she wills…no matter what it takes._

_Corey found Trina's diary and started to read it. This was Trina's oldest diary. "Corey! Stop reading my diary!" Trina grabbed one end and Corey held the other and it tore in two._

_"Corey! Here you go Trina; this is your new diary. Now you could get rid of that old one." "Thank mom!" But Corey still tried to pull the diary away from Trina's grip._

_They tugged and pulled but the diary didn't tear; like it was made for girls with annoying brothers. But then Trina couldn't hold it anymore and she let go and so did Corey._

_The diary went flying and it hit the pair's father. The car swerved and hit a tree._

_Corey only woke up to here his parents were killed on impact._

"It was you! It was you who killed our parents! Now you killed me." She fell backwards. Corey ran forward and almost jumped trying to save his sister but I held him back. He thrashed in my grip but I wouldn't let go.

He only stopped when we heard crashing.

"TRINA!" "Dude calm down! You'll end up like her if you jump down there!" We looked down and saw blood coming out of Trina mouth.

We got her to the hospital. She has 5 surgeries'she has to undergo. The hospital was cleared from Trina's henchmen and they were arrested.

We finally got to see the healthy couple and the baby. "Hey Alex, how's Corey? Kin asked. Everyone was in the room looking at the baby but turned to me. "He's….fine. The doctor's say Trina is in a coma. But hey! Come on everyone! Today is a good day I am I right?"

A smile grew on everyone face and they showed me the baby. "Well… don't leave me in suspense! What's the name Kon?"

Kon turned and touch the hair of the little….

Girl!

"Her name is Amani. It means Peace in Swahili an African language."

**The next day**

"Alright People, today is a new day! And that means a new reason to praise the Lord!" We were on stage getting ready to sing at church.

Oh yeah [x4]

It's been a long road but we're finally here  
And the view from the top so beautifully clear  
We can see for forever not a cloud in the sky  
Picture perfect weather everyday of our lives

Just imagine if everything you wanted came true  
Well it happened to me so it can happen to you  
We're on a journey of truth and belief is the key  
So open up your heart and let your life free

Oh  
And I feel like I'm glowing  
And I like where I'm going  
Tonight, I'm showing up to shine

This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)  
This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)  
This little light of mine (OK, alright, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine

Front to back we're packing, stomping  
Clapping, laughing, singing, dancing  
Passion everlasting  
When I'm rapping to the track and  
Asking everyone to put your hands up  
Stand up  
Roxanne come take my hand  
And make the congregation rock

Celebrating and it feels so good  
If I could thank everybody here I would  
I feel like I'm finally free and I  
Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to fly

Yeah, oh  
And I feel like I'm glowing  
And I like where I'm going  
Tonight, I'm showing up to shine

This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)  
This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)  
This little light of mine (OK, alright, OK)  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine

You know it wants to come out  
Don't hide your shine, y'all  
Now put your hands to in sky  
'Cause your light is your love

Oh yeah [x4]

This little light of mine (This little light of mine)  
I'm gonna let it shine (I'm gonna let it shine)  
This little light of mine (Yeah)  
I'm gonna let it shine (I'm gonna let it shine)  
This little light of mine (This little light of mine)  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, shine

"We, rock." "Yes, yes we do." I pulled Friday close and kissed her. Well thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Closing Garage Door*#**

**Me: Now was that a good chapter or what?**

**Arianna Grande: I have to admit that was a good way to end the chapter.**

**TJW: So what do we have in store for the next chapter?**

**Me: We only can see. We only can see.**


	33. Happy Halloween

**Me: Hey everyone! So today is the last chapter before Friday and Alex go to school but don't worry they will, since I love Halloween so much I'm making a Halloween special!**

**TJW: So you finally start to type huh?**

**Justin Beaver: If you don't type this lighten fast you're going to get caught.**

**Beba: Your Justin Beaver…**

**Justin Beaver: And you're on live air drooling.**

**Beba: But I don't care….**

**Me: As I was saying….Alex and Friday are growing up real fast but let's see Alex and Friday's friends!**

**Chapter 33: Happy Halloween….**

**Friday's Pov:**

"Who's a sexy beast? You are!" Hey guys! So I'm just putting on my makeup. Don't judge me. I have my past times, you have yours.

But I'm sure you're wondering why I'm putting on makeup. Well a few of my friend went to this haunt house the other day and me and Alex are going to try it out. "And done! Oh boy candy!" "I am not buying you more shoes!" "Really?! No! You ready to go to the haunted house?"

He came in, with a little confused face. "Why now?" "Because the haunted house stays open until 10:00 o' clock. Don't you know that?" "Ya I do but we're not going now. We're going when it closes." "I know I'm going regret saying this but why?" "Because the haunted house is for babies. At night me and couple of my friends sneak in and have some fun."

When Alex has that look on his face it always leads to no good. But I follow him anyway. I feel like I turned in to another Laney. "But how do you guys get in?" "One of my friends works there and he has to lock up the place. He'll 'forget' to lock one of the back doors and we're in!"

I pretty much shrugged my shoulders and just went with the plan. But we had a little complication.

"Where are you guys going?" "We're going to the haunted house." "At twelve in the night? That places closes at ten and runs out of customers at 7." But of course Laney has to get in the way.

"I don't think you should go." "Come on Laney! Friday some of our friends and me! We'll be fine." She gave us the look and we fought back with the puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine." "Yes!" We said in unity.

"But feed Pretzel first. That dog seems so hungry that he's eating Alex's shoes." "Awwww man!" "I told you to keep your shoes in your closet."

But we got on the road and to the haunted house pretty quick. When we pulled up we almost ran over Matt. Alex's friend. "Dude! We have to get in there now! The security is making sure all the doors are locked and if we don't get in there we'll be locked out!"

We got out of the car and ran to the haunted house and peaked around a corner. I saw a guy with a flashlight with a dog. "Dude….I am not getting eating by that dog." "Let's get inside, everyone else is in there."

We crouched back and slipped inside of the door.

Now that we're in a safer place let me tell you about Matt.

He's a little on the nerdy side. He's always wearing a "Trust me I'm a ninja!" Graphic tee. He wears glasses and black jeans and always has his backpack. For some reason he always has what you need in there.

"So Matt, you couldn't find a better way to tell us about the security guard without us almost running you over?" "Isn't it better we're in here and no one has tire tracks on them?" "Whatever man, where's everyone else?" "They're in the pool of blood. It's just a big pool with a lot of food coloring."

We kept following Matt until we get to this big hall that had the pool of blood with some animatronic skeletons coming out. But it was turned off.

"Hey guys! Gals!" We meet Ember, Ben, Todd and Ruth. It's the same thing when you find teenagers alone. Beer, it's the only thing you need at a teen's party.

"The guard didn't see you right?" "Course not." "Good, now let's get to business!" Ben pressed a button to drain the pool and then a few minutes later he filled it back up with regular water.

Ben jumped in with Ember. Ruth only sat on the edge with her feet in the water. But Alex went and sat on the benches right next to the pool with Matt and Todd and pulled out their Ds'.

I sat down with Ruth, poolside. "So Ruth you didn't invite John?" "Nah, I couldn't. I was too scared." "What! As soon as he would hear beer I'm sure he would pick you up in a chariot and have you here at the speed of light. Boy candy did." "I heard that! "Ya, I guess so"- She couldn't finish because Ben pulled her in the pool.

"I'm going to eat your brain!" "Awwww! Get off me Ben!" "Let me eat your brains first and I'll think about it!"

We had some much fun. After the pool we went to the hall of mirrors and modeled. Then we went to the hall of terrors and dressed up like ghosts and sacred each other. Now we're in an unfinished room and just drinking.

"I wonder if there are any ghosts." "What?! No way Todd." "What? I'm just saying I saw some weird shadows man." Ben just finished his beer and threw it at Todd but missed by a long shot.

"Wow your grades are poor and so is your aim." "Suck my dick Todd." Although that was cruel we still laughed and so did Todd.

"You guys are so mean." "That's what gets you though high school Ember." "So does having boobs and a big butt." "No it doesn't." "I'm just saying Friday. If you need an A to pass classes just shake your stuff and you'll have more than an A in that class. What everyone says if you want an A you have to have a big A." Everyone laughed to Matt's remark. "So you two did it yet?" Said Todd but Ember seemed to want to hear the answer the most.

"Why is everyone asking us that?" "We're curious as hell! You two match well, you both live under the same roof. What, do you need to get drunk too? Then take my beer you'll need it more than me!" Ember trying to hand me her beer.

Everyone laughed so did I but I was thinking at the same time. "Get off the girl's back she'll be ready when she's ready." Said Alex being so supportive. "We'll get off the girl's back if you get on."

Alex only shaked his head in amusement. "You guys have nothing better to do than have sex do you?" "Sex is life. Dammit Pikachu! I said Iron tail, Iron tail!" Todd, playing Pokémon DX with Matt.

"Stop being so hard on Pikachu." Said Matt taking the game to seriously. "I'll stop being so hard when he learns lighten strike!" And I thought Matt was taken it to serious. "Awwww, Pokémon, the game for kids who can't keep their pet's alive." "I will have you know that it is easy to raise pets!" "How many died?" "Only one!" Ben gave him this look. "7…" We shared another laugh.

"But now I'm hungry, anything to eat?" Said Ruth rubbing her stomach. "I didn't bring food." Everyone looked around and realized no one got food. "Sure, bring three cases of beer. No one is going to forget that. But everyone forgot to bring food." Said Alex.

"No worries guys. I always come prepared." Sure Matt always has stuff handy at all times but if he- are those tuna fish sandwiches?

"Dig in!" We have tuna and turkey, whatever you wanted Matt had. The dude brought extra mayo!

"Matt you are too handy! I'm going to see if I could find a microwave, see if I could heat this up." Ember went to find a microwave probably in the staff room. "Good luck finding that, Matt you don't have a microwave in there?" "I am a level 72 Pokémon trainer not a magician."

After a few minutes we keep talking then we heard a scream! "What the heck was that?" "Probably Ember trying to mess with us." Then there was another one. "Ember! Ember! You okay?!" But it was only answered with a scream.

"Come on!" Alex got up and everyone followed the scream. "Dude we're getting nowhere! We can she be?!" We stopped and looked around listening for another scream or a cry for help.

"Anyone see her?" "No." "Dude this is just like the horror movies! The first person to leave the group gets killed!" "Dude this is freaky, check it out!" There was a slime trail of green stuff on the floor!

"Awwww sick!" "Ember better be in danger or that's the freakiest period I have ever seen." "Dude! Everyone follow the green stuff."

We followed the stuff until it leads to a separation. "Now what?!" Said Matt griping his curly hair.

"Alright everyone calm down, Ben you take the girls and go down this path to the pool of blood, me Matt and Todd will go to the hall of mirrors. If you see anything weird call for help and do not go alone anywhere, understood?" Everyone nodded and ran.

"Ember!" "Ember where are you?!" "Ember! Ember are you there?!" "What the heck is that?!" "There's Ember!"

**Alex's Pov:**

"Keep up! We have to find Ember!" We ran to the hall of mirrors and looked around. "This is freaky man." "Look! There it is!" I turned to see a green goop monster in the hall of mirrors. But it wasn't that impressive, I'm taller than that thing. It was short and it had big eyes.

"You're not so tough? Are you little"- Todd ran forward and dived for the green goop man. It at first covered itself to protect its face. "Ahhhhh! Crap!" "Dude we're in the hall of mirrors there's thousands of these things because of the mirrors." The goop monster looked like it was laughing but we didn't hear anything. I guess the thing is smarter too.

"Whatever you little green tranny!" The goop monster didn't reply all it gave was its middle finger.

"F you too you little"-"Why don't we save the remarks for when we catch the monster instead of looking at its reflection?"

We looked around and saw reflections of us and the monster. After 10 minutes pasted of hitting our head against mirrors we started to give up.

"Why don't you come and fight like a man?!" "Calm down Todd, Matt what do we do?" "Well I have one suggestion, cover the mirrors!" "With what smart guy?" Matt gets some towels from his bag and we started to cover the mirrors. Then we only saw only one goop monster.

"Get him!" We chased him- or her or whatever that thing is to the pool of blood. Boy, I hope the other are doing better than we are.

**Friday's Pov:**

"What the heck is that thing?!" Said Ruth getting behind Ben. "There's Ember!" "Put me down you pile of goop! Help!"

The goop monster was tall and big. It was also strong to that it could lift Ember and still ran pretty fast.

Ben charged forward and tackled the monster and crashed on the floor. It let go of Ember and ran off. "Ember! You okay?!" "Ya I'm fine but we need to get that thing!" We ran after the monster towards the pool of blood.

Boy, I hope the other are having a better time than us.

**Alex's Pov:**

"Get back here you green tranny!" We followed the monster to the pool of blood seeing him almost fall into the pool.

"You're a dead man-woman, God Dammit! Matt tell me what that thing is so I could curse at it!" We saw from, across the room, another goop monster?!

It stopped at the pool and looked at the other monster. It was doing the same. Then the girls and Ben joined in.

"Ember, you okay?!" "I'm fine! But what do we do now?" I looked at the two monsters one was bigger than the other. Way bigger and stronger, the smaller one seems smarter. Then I figured it out!

"Ben tackle it in the pool!" I ran forward and so did Ben and we each tackle the monster in the pool.

Then the goop washes off.

"Busted!" "Dude!" It was only Kin and Kon. "Awwww man, I wanted to see you kids wet your pants at least before I go down." "That's why the little monster had big eyes! It was your glasses!"

We all got out of the pool. "But I don't get it! How did you make the goop?" Said Ruth "Easy, same way this haunted house makes the pool of blood. Little bit of water a whole lot of food coloring and some jello mix for texture." "But why did you do it?" "Laney wanted us to watch you guys and make sure you didn't get in trouble. But when we got inside we got bored and we got in the room where they keep the food coloring."

Everyone final understand but they still had some questions for me. "But Alex how did you know that it was Kin and Kon?" "When we were in the hall of mirrors Kin outsmarted Todd and laughed at him. Everyone knows that Kin's favorite past time is watching idiots fail." "Guilty as charged." "So when he started laughing it completely reminded me of Kin and when I saw Kon he looked back I could have seen his headband." "I did put up a fight with Kon."

With all said and done we packed up in our cars and drove off and headed back home. I drove with Friday and was dropping Todd and Matt home.

"So, cool Halloween huh?" "Sure was!" "I finally got to where my jack-o-lantern ear rings." "Yea, but you seem a little off when we were talking. Everything okay?" "Yea it's just, I'm thinking a lot about us." "Don't let them get inside your head Friday. You'll be ready when you're ready."

She had a smile on her face; I guess I did my part. Thanks for coming out everyone!

**#*Garage door closing*#**

**Me: Now that was a lovely chapter huh?**

**TJW: Yea it was pretty good. You even bring in some new characters.**

**Arianna Grande: But you know you have to describe those characters you know.**

**Me: Awwww man. Any way I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. School is next chapter I promise!**


End file.
